Trio instable
by lilo122
Summary: Après la mort de Graham, Regina décide de refaire sa vie...Ce qui est loin d'être au goût d'Emma !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic...Pleine d'humour, mais aussi certainement avec quelques moments drama...**

**En espérant que ça plaise, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

J'étais émerveillée devant le nombre incroyable de sucreries proposés par le cinéma.

_Qui aurait pensé qu'une simple sortie pouvait autant me faire sourire ?_

Graham nous avait quitté et il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

J'avais confié Henry à Regina alors que Mary Margaret m'avait gentiment glissé les billets dans les mains, m'incitant à me divertir.

Elle désirait vraiment que j'invite quelqu'un, mais à la seule vision de mon collègue mort devant mes yeux, j'avais effacé cette idée de mon esprit.

J'avais opté pour un Harry Potter, de quoi vraiment me faire oublier ma tristesse.

- Maman !

Une tornade brune me sauta dans les bras.

- Henry ? Mais…dis-je, stupéfaite.

Il était suivi d'une Regina enlacée par un homme.

_Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi semblait –il si proche ?_

- Shérif ? Y'a-t-il un malotru ici pour nous infliger votre présence ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Quel affront elle me faisait à me parler de cette manière !_

- J'ai encore le droit d'aller au cinéma ! répliquais-je, sur un ton ferme.

_Hors de question de me laisser mener pour qu'elle me gâche ma soirée !_

- Et évidemment, au même que nous…

Sa réplique attisa ma colère.

- Comme si j'étais devin !

- Comme si l'on ne se voyait déjà pas assez !

Le jeune homme interrompit notre échange houleux en se présentant.

_Comme si c'était le moment !_

- Eric Curtis ! Je suis…

- Mon compagnon ! coupa Regina, en affichant un sourire béat.

Je grimaçai.

- Et ça vous gêne pas de vous en trouver un comme ça alors que Graham…

Elle m'avait provoqué, je ne faisais que lui renvoyer la boutade !

_De plus, qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas encore en train de manipuler ce pauvre homme tout comme le fut Graham ?_

- Il ne s'est pas gêné pour flirter avec vous alors que Regina était en couple avec lui !

Curtis avait répondu !

_Et non seulement il en savait plus que je ne le pensais, mais il était vraisemblablement épris de mon ennemie !_

- En couple ? Sérieusement ?! C'était plutôt…

- Attention à ce que vous dites ! Je suis encore le maire ! répliqua la brune, sur un ton ferme.

Les yeux noisette avaient pris une teinte foncée.

_L'espace d'un instant, je retrouvai la couleur même que j'avais pu apercevoir chez Graham et cela me déstabilisa. _

Il eut un long moment de silence, qui finit par se briser quand l'homme reprit la parole :

- Et vous êtes Emma Swan, n'est-ce- pas ?

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez tant entendu parler de moi ! répondis-je, en foudroyant Regina du regard.

J'imaginais tout le mal qu'elle avait pu prononcer sur mon compte.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient pour ne pas vous tuer sur place ! s'exclama celle-ci, sur un ton glacial.

_Ces piques verbales semblaient devenir un jeu._

- Un shérif mort suffit peut-être ? déclarais-je, sur un ton taquin.

Regina eut du mal à répliquer, ce qui ne me fit que sourire d'avantage.

_J'avais pris le dessus._

- Ça y est ! Je vais voir Harry Potter ! s'écria mon fils, ravi.

Avec ces affronts verbaux, j'avais limite oublié sa présence.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit…

_Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a vraiment pris des places pour ce film, celui que je convoite !_

Il m'avait tellement expliqué sa passion pour la magie que cela ne pouvait me surprendre.

Par contre, si supporter ses histoires de contes ne me dérangeait pas, supporter Regina et son conjoint pendant deux heures ne m'enjouait vraiment pas…

- Eric m'a fait entrer dans l'univers, il est génial maman !

Je me crispai alors que le concerné embrassait le maire.

Non seulement cette relation s'était construite rapidement, mais à la vue du couple heureux, mon estomac se noua.

_Tout était trop parfait._

**TBC...**( ça me manquait !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Contente de voir que ces premiers pas vous ont plu, voici la suite avec toujours et encore pleins de "piques" xD**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

J'avais cédé à l'idée que mon fils achète des sucreries.

En même temps, devant la mine émerveillée d'Emma avec son pop-corn, je n'avais plus d'arguments.

De plus, il était impossible pour moi qu'Henry s'éloigne de mon compagnon pour ma pire ennemie.

Qu'importe ce que pensait la blonde, j'étais vraiment attaché à Eric.

Il m'avait retourné l'esprit, réchauffé le cœur…

Et je ne renoncerais à ce sentiment pour rien au monde.

_Tant pis, si je m'exposais au pire en aimant…_

- Ah non ! Pas elle à côté de moi ! s'exclama Emma, en soupirant.

L'intervention de la blonde m'avait fait sortir de mes rêveries.

- Allez maman ! On doit être tous ensemble ! insista Henry, en la suppliant du regard.

_Emma Swan à mes côtés…Ou comment avoir envie de meurtre en mangeant du pop-corn ! _

- Si vous vous taisez, j'aurais un peu plus de considération pour votre sort ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

Je savais qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose pendant que les publicités défilaient à l'écran, en savoir plus sur mon conjoint.

- Mon sort ?

- J'ai encore le droit de gérer l'emploi du temps du shérif !

L'idée de la voir prostrée à mes côtés m'irritait déjà et je ne souhaitais pas subir un interrogatoire sur ma vie privée.

_J'étais prête à tout faire pour l'en empêcher et la menacer était devenue une habitude._

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas…commençait –elle, surprise.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie et je ne ferais rien ! répondis-je, d'une voix glaciale.

_Je pouvais être hautaine si facilement…_

- Comment avez-vous…

- Votre comportement vous trahit.

La blonde haussa les épaules, tel un enfant pris en faute.

- Je ne le connais pas…Et il fréquente mon fils. J'ai de quoi me poser des questions.

Je pouvais la comprendre, mais je ne voulais pas me confier. _Encore moins en public._

- Vous ne vous posiez pas de question avec Graham…lançais-je, comme pour raviver le passé.

J'avais du mal à en finir avec ce sujet, il était encore trop encré dans nos mémoires.

- Parce qu'il était là dans votre intérêt ! répliqua immédiatement Emma, sur un ton franc.

Le fait qu'elle ait raison me torturait si bien que je décidai de lui dévoiler quelques informations, comme pour changer de sujet et ne pas m'attrister :

- Eric a tout d'un homme ordinaire.

- Pour vous aimer, il doit être exceptionnel ! clamait –elle, en pouffant de rire.

Sa plaisanterie eut don de raviver une certaine colère que j'essayais d'enfouir pour me détendre.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer un être disparu…Je tourne la page.

Ma réplique eut pour effet de la faire taire.

Je n'en tirais pourtant pas satisfaction bizarrement.

La voir tiraillée me sensibilisait, m'attendrissait même vu ma réponse toute douce, dénudée de ressentiment et haine :

- Eric est médecin.

- Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

_Je préférais m'arrêter ici._

Je m'étais déjà livrer un peu…Ce n'était pas si mal pour une première avec la blonde platine !

- Depuis quand vous appelez-vous Cora Mills ? demandais-je, en espérant qu'en évoquant ma génitrice, cela la dissuaderait d'en demander d'avantage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de réfléchir certainement au moment où elle avait pu entendre ce prénom depuis mon arrivée dans la bourgade et nos liens de filiations.

- Ma mère ! dis-je, pour l'aiguiller.

- Ah…Je ne savais pas ! répondit –elle, penaude.

- Et oui ! Même un monstre comme moi à une mère !

Je voyais que je l'avais blessée, que j'étais allé trop loin.

L'espace d'un instant, je me senti honteuse d'avoir utilisé le point faible d'Emma.

L'instant d'après, le film commença et toute idée de compassion s'évapora.

* * *

Au milieu du film, je fus comme attirée par le pop-corn.

Hélas, Henry avait capturé le pot et était trop loin.

Je me décidai à en prendre à la blonde, espérant qu'elle serait trop captivée par les événements pour ne pas en tenir rigueur.

Ma main glissa discrètement sans bruit jusqu'à la nourriture et fut stoppée alors que ma paume l'agrippait.

Les doigts de la blonde m'avaient frôlé.

Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, un bref moment pendant lequel je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Emma avait d'ailleurs rapidement éloigné sa main.

Son rejet me faisait presque de la peine.

_Pourquoi éprouvais-je un tel sentiment de frustration ?_

* * *

Alors que le générique de fin défilait, un poids se déposa sur mon épaule.

Mon regard se posa sur les boucles platine.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de la réveiller, elle avait certainement besoin de sommeil.

Et j'avais besoin de réparer mes torts.

**TBC...**( ça me manquait !)


	3. Chapter 3

**La fin de ce chapitre est partie en "bonbon", mais il faut bien un peu d'humour avant des drames...**

**Bonne lecture comme même :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Quitter le monde des songes était loin d'être agréable…

- Où suis-je ? demandais-je, l'esprit embrumé.

J'étais allongée, habillée, éblouie par les rayons du soleil, sur le divan de l'appartement que je partageais avec l'institutrice.

_Brusque changement de lieu ! _

Celle-ci déposa un chocolat chaud sur la table basse me faisant face.

- Cadeau du maire !

J'essayai de comprendre le sens de cette phrase avant de reprendre mes esprits et de m'écrier :

- Quoi ?! Regina a vraiment fait ce…

Mary Margaret acquiesça, en souriant.

- T'aurais du la voir ! Elle a insisté pour te porter jusqu'au salon et t'offrir ce maigre présent ! expliquait –elle, sincèrement.

Je soupirai en découvrant que je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce moment.

_De plus, m'imaginer dans les bras de la brune était vraiment embarrassant…_

- Oh ! J'ai dû m'endormir au cinéma ! La honte ! clamais-je, déconcertée.

- C'était mignon de la voir préoccuper par ton sort ! insista-t-elle, comme si cela allait me réconforter.

_Ça allait plutôt me troubler encore plus !_

- Regina ne se préoccupe de rien ! répondis-je, sur un ton ferme.

J'espérais que Mary Margaret allait se taire, mais elle continua :

- Le chocolat démontre qu'elle pense à toi.

- Elle pense plutôt à son Eric ! répliquais-je, sur un ton vif.

Regina n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour moi.

_Comment pouvait –elle ressentir une telle émotion alors qu'elle se qualifiait elle – même de monstre ?_

- Oh…Jalouse ? demanda mon interlocutrice, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Je secouai rapidement la tête, avant de faire le contraire.

- Disons qu'elle a la vie dont tout le monde rêve ! déclarais-je, pour justifier mon hésitation.

- Vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée ! lança Mary Margaret, calmement.

- Alors toi aussi, tu ne le sens pas cet Eric ? demandais-je, intéressée par son avis sur ce nouvel arrivant.

Mary Margaret éclata de rire devant mon expression.

- C'est rare de voir un couple se former aussi facilement, ils ont l'air tellement en harmonie…Ça fait peur ! répondit –elle, franchement.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

_Je n'étais pas la seule personne à douter et cela me réjouissait ! _

- On en sait peu sur lui, faudrait peut-être creuser ! proposait –elle, sur un ton conciliant.

Elle me supplia du regard.

- Et tu t'es dit que le shérif du comté était la personne appropriée pour ce genre de tache ? demandais-je, stupéfaite face à sa demande.

- Oh allez Emma ! Tu rendrais un énorme service à la ville !

Mes nerfs se crispèrent.

- J'ai ce poste depuis peu et je ne compte pas donner satisfaction à Regina quand elle me l'ôtera ! expliquais-je, horrifiée en pensant perdre un des seuls moyens qui me permettait de m'éloigner de cette tristesse que j'éprouvais.

- Et si cet homme est cinglé ? s'exclama Mary Margaret, pour me convaincre.

- Au moins, sans Regina, on sera bien tranquille…

- Tu n'en pense même pas un mot !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Mon amie me connaissait que trop bien !_

- Très bien, mais si toutefois je trouve des informations, je ne suis pas en charge d'annoncer ça au maire ! Ça va encore me retomber dessus ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- T'es plus à ça près, non ? demanda Mary Margaret, sur un ton ironique.

- Je tiens encore à ma vie ! répondis-je, sur un ton railleur.

_Plaisanter sur un sujet aussi délicat me remontait le moral._

- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va être trop occupée avec « son Ken »pour te sacrifier ! s'exclama mon amie, sur un ton ironique.

- Il n'a pas le physique « d'un Ken ! » Il fait peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt, mais hormis son sourire d'enfer, il n'a rien pour lui ! répliquais-je, immédiatement.

Eric Curtis était loin d'avoir ce côté glacial qui faisait le charme de Regina…

_Quoi, j'avais dit « le charme ?! »_

- Alors que « Barbie deux » à tous les atouts…

Un moment de silence fusa alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce que signifiait cette allusion.

_Si Regina était « Barbie un », qui pouvait être la deuxième ?_

- Barbie…Quoi ?! Moi et Regina ?! m'écriais-je, offusquée.

- On dit souvent que « les opposés s'attirent ! » répondit simplement Mary Margaret.

Comment mon amie pouvait dire ce genre de phrase alors qu'elle était la première à détester la brune ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que…

- T'aurais du la voir quand elle te tenait, elle t'a collée à son corps comme si elle voulait te protéger ! répondit mon interlocutrice, sur un ton enjoué.

_Ça y est, je vais finir par croire les histoires d'Henry et même la possibilité que Mary Margaret soit ensorcelée vu son comportement !_

- T'en rajoute pas un peu trop la ?

- Bon, peut –être, mais ma théorie…

Je la coupai, mettant fin au dialogue :

- Est tout sauf bonne ! Et c'est « qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! »

Puis, je me précipitai en direction de la salle de bain, alors que Mary Margaret se mit à crier :

- Et qui dit qu'elle ne te ressemble pas ?

**TBC ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Déjà merci à vous tous et toutes pour vos review, ça m'encourage vraiment :)**

* * *

**Ensuite, pour répondre aux personnes "sans compte" sur le site : **

**- Lola : **Oui j'avoue que je pars toujours dans l'original pour mes fics, tu risques de trouver encore des moments un peu surréalistes, mais c'est fait pour y'a rien de mieux pour rire :)

**- Guest 1 : **J'en reviens toujours pas qu'on me remercie d'écrire, mais ça fait plaisir quand je vois un message comme le tien !

J'ai décidé de rester dans l'humour, rien de mieux pour changer un peu !

**Guest 2 : **Merci à toi inconnu (e) de me suivre depuis le début de mes fics !

J'avoue que j'essaye toujours de rester libre dans mes choix pour réunir notre couple préféré, mais j'espère ne pas trop me brûler xD

Et je pense, qu'en effet, la scène du sucre de ma première fic, restera dans les esprits des lecteurs et même dans le mien * oui j'avoue ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de rire en lisant ce moment * J'essaye juste de surprendre mes lecteurs et j'espère les surprendre encore à l'avenir.

**Tout ça pour dire que c'est super agréable tous ces commentaires et que j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira autant :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Amoureuse._

Oui, je l'étais complétement.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas cacher les remords que j'éprouvais.

J'avais tué Graham par jalousie, par intérêt et j'avais vraiment peur qu'Emma finisse par croire à toutes ces histoires de magie.

Si des souvenirs s'imposaient à elle, je serais la première personne à tuer.

Elle n'en était pas capable, mais d'autres le seraient…

_Il me fallait retrouver mes pouvoirs pour ma sécurité._

- Mmh…Des chaussons aux pommes dès le matin ? Je suis gâté !

Mon compagnon venait d'entrer dans la cuisine où je m'afférais.

- Pas touche ! Ils ne sont pas pour toi ! répondis-je, sur un ton ferme.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est pour le shérif !

Je hochai la tête.

Je devais me rapprocher d'elle et tout faire pour que sa vie antérieure ne vienne pas me réduire à néant.

_Jouer la gentille était si facile…_

- J'ai été dur avec elle hier, je dois m'excuser ! expliquais-je, d'une voix douce.

Je savais que j'allais le contrarier et sa réponse en fut la preuve :

- Alors après l'avoir porté jusqu'à chez elle, tu lui fais en plus son petit-déjeuner ?

- Elle n'a mangé que du pop-corn hier ! insistais-je, sur un ton ferme.

_Pour une fois que j'étais sincère ! _

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de repas et tu le sais bien !

Je soupirai.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'a fait plaisir de la porter ? demandais-je, en haussant le ton.

_Comme si ça n'avait pas été gênant de la voir aussi proche de mon corps…_

- On aurait pu simplement la réveiller !

La veille, Eric m'avait déjà assez reproché mon envie de soulever la blonde devant tout le monde.

- T'a vu sa tête ? Elle n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps, elle en avait besoin ! dis-je, pour me justifier.

Je me figeai un instant.

_C'était bien moi qui faisait preuve de compassion, la ? _

- J'aurais pu la porter ! lança le médecin, calmement.

- Je devais le faire pour Henry.

Il n'y avait que cette excuse pour justifier mon geste.

Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'avait réellement pris à ce moment, j'avais agis par instinct.

_A y repenser, c'était comme si j'avais été une autre._

- Ou pour toi…

Je tapai du poing sur la table en entendant sa réplique.

- On a un petit garçon en commun. Je dois faire des efforts !

_C'était même une évidence ! _

- Il n'est pas obligé de la voir ! répondit Eric, sur un ton froid.

J'écarquillai les yeux, étonnée :

- Tu serais prêt à l'interdire de voir sa mère biologique alors que je t'ai dit tout le chemin qu'il a fait pour la retrouver ?! demandais-je, les mains posées sur les hanches.

- Il m'a moi maintenant.

Ce qu'il clamait attisa soudainement ma colère :

- Malheureusement tu ne t'appelles pas encore Emma Swan !

- Mais tu t'appelles Regina Mills ! Tu es le maire de cette ville et tu as de quoi t'imposer ! déclara mon amant, sur un ton insistant.

- Et je fais quoi, je la tue ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

_Si tout était aussi simple…_

- Après ce qu'elle t'a fait avec cet imbécile, tu aurais bien droit à une revanche…

- Mais je t'ai toi. Et c'est déjà beaucoup ! répondis-je, en l'embrasant passionnément.

Eric caressa délicatement mes cheveux.

- On prend une douche ?

Je l'incitai à y aller le premier alors que je déposais mes pâtisseries au four.

J'observai alors le plan de travail emplis de farine avant de déposer mes mains dessus, espérant que tout disparaisse par magie.

- Je suis une Mills, je peux y arriver ! chuchotais-je, à moi –même.

Je me concentrai plusieurs fois, en vain.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! m'écriais-je, à bout de nerfs.

Je tapai du poing sur le plan de travail.

Les taches blanches s'effacèrent à ma plus grande surprise.

_La magie se manifestait grâce à mes émotions._

_Je devais réapprendre à les maitriser. _

**TBC ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite avec un peu d'action, ça me manquait trop :)**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je tapais frénétiquement sur l'ordinateur de mon bureau.

Je devais cibler toutes informations compromettantes.

Pourtant, à ma plus grande déception, aucun élément n'indiquait qu'Eric Curtis était fou, manipulateur, trompeur ou je ne sais quoi.

Par contre, il était veuf depuis peu et s'était aventuré dans le Maine pour faire son deuil.

Sa femme était morte dans d'étranges circonstances.

Il y avait un dossier crypté sur le rapport d'enquête, mais trouver une excuse pour l'ouvrir allait être difficile sans éléments tangibles.

Des bruits de pas me firent sursauter.

Regina Mills me faisait face, un panier remplit de nourriture.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous me voulez obèse ! lançais-je, sur un ton railleur.

- Je vous apporterais plutôt des éclairs au chocolat si c'était le cas ! répondit –elle, pour me taquiner.

Il eut un long moment de silence.

- Merci pour hier, c'était…commençais-je, rêveuse.

- Surprenant de ma part, hein ? demanda-t-elle, fière d'elle-même.

- Eh bien, votre pire ennemie qui vous ramène à la maison …Ça l'est ! répondis-je, embarrassée.

- Vous avez oublié le chocolat chaud ! rappela mon interlocutrice, sur un ton conciliant.

Il me semblait que Regina essayait d'éviter tout sujet de dispute et cette perceptive me plaisait.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous avez un cœur finalement…déclarais-je, sur un ton franc.

- L'amour fait des miracles ! Vous vous en rendrez compte un jour.

L'idée qu'elle étale son bonheur à nu me répugnait.

- Ce jour n'arrivera pas ! Je suis très bien…

- Avec Mary Margaret ? Y'a mieux !

Sa réplique me choqua.

- Alors vous aussi vous me voyez...commençais-je, en envisageant l'hypothèse que je sois connoté comme « lesbienne ».

- Je disais ça pour plaisanter ! clama la mairesse, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Y'avait de quoi me rendre perplexe ! _

- Regina Mills plaisante ? C'est à noter dans les annales ça…chuchotais-je, amusée.

- Après tout, vous avez tout d'une belle…

_« Une belle ?! » _

_Regina me faisait un compliment ?! _

- D'une belle quoi ? demandais-je, curieuse.

- Barbie ? lança la brune, subitement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_C'était comme même la deuxième fois qu'on me comparait à une poupée ! _

- C'est vraiment l'image que je renvois ? demandais-je, exaspérée.

- C'est les boucles ! répondit Regina, comme pour se défendre.

Je soupirai.

- Elles font votre charme. Et croyez – moi il vaut mieux faire penser à une Barbie qu'à un monstre ! finit-elle par dire.

- Vous n'êtes pas un…

Elle s'arrêta alors à mes côtés et jeta un œil à l'ordinateur.

Mon interlocutrice s'était approchée trop rapidement pour que je puisse éviter le pire.

Regina découvrait alors ma recherche.

- J'essaye d'être cordiale avec vous et voici comment vous me remerciez ! s'écria celle-ci, scandalisée.

- C'était pour…

Elle me coupa dans ma tentative d'excuses en hurlant :

- Je ne veux pas de justifications ! Fouillez dans la vie privée de quelqu'un est interdit ! Encore plus dans celle du maire !

- J'ai le droit d'avoir des soupçons ! dis-je, en la foudroyant du regard.

_Elle n'avait pas tort, mais c'était plus fort que moi…_

- Eric vous êtes peut-être étranger, mais il ne l'est pas à mon égard ! Vous ne me faites pas assez confiance ? renchérit –elle, furieuse.

- C'est de lui dont je doute ! répliquais-je, immédiatement.

_Je souhaitais seulement l'aider même si j'avais du mal à cerner ce qui me motivait à le faire..._

Ma manière n'était pas orthodoxe, mais partait d'une bonne intention !

- Il me rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qui importe ! insista Regina, pour me faire taire.

- Il se dit médecin, mais rien ne le montre dans ces fichiers ! dis-je, pour la faire réagir.

Trop d'éléments manquaient pour que je cède devant les affronts de la brune.

- Il travaille à l'hôpital, je crois que c'est suffisant !

- Pas pour ma part ! m'écriais-je,-en tapant du poing.

- Mais je m'en fiche de votre part ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Je tentai d'autres arguments en espérant la faire douter :

- Donc vous vous fichez que sa femme soit morte dans d'étranges circonstances ?

- L'expression « dans d'étranges circonstances » ne veut pas dire que mon compagnon est un assassin ! répondit Regina, sur un ton colérique.

- Je n'ai jamais dit…commençais-je, prise à mon propre piège.

- Mais vous le pensez et c'est suffisant !

Regina me poussa violemment contre un mur.

- Touchez à mon bonheur et je vous massacre ! s'exclama-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Menace de mort sur un shérif ? Ça peut…commençais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Je regrettai vite l'idée d'employer l'humour à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle me secoua :

- Je ne plaisante pas Swan !

- Je ne laisserais pas faire du mal à Henry ! dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

La colère de Regina se décupla et sa force aussi.

Ses mains se resserraient sur mon cou sans que je ne puisse les maitriser.

- Mais lâchez – moi ! criais-je, à pleins poumons.

- Eloignez –vous de ma famille ! hurla t- elle, en haussant le ton.

Alors que je commençais à manquer d'air, elle me relâcha brutalement, comme si la proximité la brûlait.

Mon corps s'effondra sur le sol.

- Emma ! Je suis si…

Son visage exprimait à présent toute sa peine.

Elle scrutait avec frayeur ses mains, horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Partez ! hurlais-je, sur un ton haineux.

Et alors que la brune fuyait, je jetai le panier à terre.

**A Suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour toutes vos review ! **

**Le Swan/Queen revient au prochain épisode :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

J'étais énervée.

J'avais fait du mal à la blonde involontairement.

Ma colère avait pris le dessus et mes mains étaient devenues incontrôlables.

Tout revenait trop rapidement, trop facilement.

Il m'avait suffi de penser à mon ancien statut de Reine pour que tout réapparaisse.

_Qu'en était-il des autres habitants ?_

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi, espérant être seule pour trouver une solution.

Hors de question de retrouver Gold, encore moins d'invoquer ma mère.

J'avais déjà fait assez de dégâts.

* * *

- Regina ? Que se passe-t –il ? me demanda mon compagnon, en observant ma mine déconfite.

- J'ai fait du mal à Emma…chuchotais-je, d'une voix faible.

Je m'en voulais tellement.

Non seulement nos rapports concernant Henry seraient complexes à l'avenir, mais elle m'imaginerait à jamais tordue.

_A quoi bon retrouver mes pouvoirs, ma force, si ma vie devient un champ de bataille ?_

- Quoi ?! Encore elle ? s'écria-t-il, en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! répliquais-je, sur un ton froid.

J'étais revenue à mon domicile uniquement pour trouver une solution, non pour supporter la soudaine contrariété de mon conjoint !

_Injustifiée de plus ! _

- Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche depuis quelque temps ! se justifia Eric, en fronçant les sourcils.

- La ville n'est pas bien grande, j'y peux rien si je croise toujours sa tête ! dis-je, en haussant le ton.

Toujours trouver une excuse, même la plus improbable…

Cela me permettait de fouiller mes placards, à la recherche de bougies.

Je devais me détendre si je désirais ne pas me faire remarquer.

- Sauf quand tu l'as croise délibérément…

- J'ai envie de me montrer plus courtoise ! lançais-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Tu cherches surtout à changer ! Depuis l'épisode du cinéma, tu es beaucoup moins cruelle ! répondit mon compagnon, colérique.

Eric avait raison.

_J'avais vraiment envie d'effacer cette image glaciale que je renvoyais aux autres._

Ne plus être aussi cynique ou tyrannique.

- Je n'ai peut-être plus envie d'être un monstre…murmurais-je, troublée par l'idée.

- Tu préférais être quoi ? Une gentille petite fille ? Une Barbie ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel à l'évocation des surnoms.

Qu'est- ce qu'il pouvait être gamin à cet instant !

_Comme si la situation dans laquelle j'étais, n'étais pas assez confuse pour m'énerver avec des détails comme ceux-ci ! _

- Bon sang ! Je vais finir par croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

Je n'avais pas répondu, l'esprit accaparé par la pensée que je sois dangereuse.

- On s'est touché par inadvertance ! clamais-je, encore confuse à la vision de ma main entrelacée avec celle d'Emma.

Je désirais être franche.

Je l'aimais trop pour lui cacher quelque chose, même un simple contact furtif.

- Quoi ?! hurla mon interlocuteur, scandalisé.

Et soudainement, il me frappa au visage.

Je titubai face à la violence du choc alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa nervosité et comprendre son geste.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de supporter la douleur lancinante à la tempe.

- Regina…Je…bégaya-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Je quittai les lieux.

Je n'avais pas été assez en colère pour que mes pouvoirs m'aident.

Ni assez prévisible, mes sentiments m'empêchant de riposter.

_La Reine que je fus, n'existait plus._

* * *

- Une Barbie amochée par une autre Barbie, ça change ! clama Mary Margaret, en déposant de la glace sur les traces rougies.

Après la violente altercation qui s'était déroulée dans mon bureau, j'avais eu comme une envie de tout détruire sur mon passage.

Puis, j'étais retournée voir Mary Margaret pour trouver du réconfort et calmer ma colère.

Cependant, aucune de ses répliques arrivaient à effacer ce sentiment de haine.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Emma…Tu sais bien qu'elle n'était pas elle-même ! clama mon amie, d'une voix douce.

_Comment Mary Margaret pouvait faire preuve d'empathie envers Regina ?!_

Les griffures sur mon cou parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

- T'étais pas présente à ce que je sache donc arrêtes de la défendre ! insistais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

A mon plus grand regret, l'institutrice semblait déterminée :

- Elle a tenu à t'offrir des chaussons aux pommes, ça veut tout dire !

- Va savoir, ils étaient peut-être empoisonnés ! clamais-je, en haussant les épaules.

Mon interlocutrice grimaça en découvrant mon entêtement.

- Ton ego en a pris un coup, je peux le comprendre, mais…

- Si tu veux jouer sur les mots, mon cou aussi a pris un sacré coup ! dis-je, pour la couper.

Le temps ne me calmait pas.

_J'étais toujours aussi furibonde ! _

- Regina n'a pas voulu te tuer ! insista Mary Margaret, sur un ton compatissant.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? Un autre de tes dons après ton proverbe ? ! demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

La réponse de mon amie me sidéra :

- Trouver un autre shérif aussi séduisant, ça serait dur…

Je soupirai.

- Graham n'était pas si mal ! déclarais-je, sincèrement.

- Mais Graham est mort, Emma ! Et toi, tu es toujours vivante…

- Et parce que je serais le « shérif n°2 », Regina serait tentée ? quémandais-je, étonnée.

- Ça peut se tenir !

- Ce qui se tient actuellement, c'est que Regina va me retirer mon boulot et que je peux dire adieu à Henry et Storybrooke !

J'éclatai en sanglots, relâchant toute la tension accumulée.

Mary Margaret m'enlaça vivement pour épancher mes pleurs.

- Tu ne perdras pas ta famille, je te le promets ! murmurait –elle, en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Ce simple contact me fit sursauter.

Des bribes de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface…

Je pouvais voir un bébé s'agiter et être embrassé au même endroit.

- Emma, je t'ai fait mal ? demanda mon interlocutrice en me secouant légèrement.

J'esquissai une grimace avant de la rassurer.

_Mon imagination me jouait des tours._

- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule ! clamais-je, en me précipitant vers la sortie.

J'avais besoin de réponses à mes interrogations.

_Il me fallait retrouver Regina._

**A Suivre** ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Du Swan/Queen tout humoristique les amis ! **

**Profitez-en :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Adossée contre la banquette du bar, je scrutais ma tasse de café.

Ma colère était telle que l'objet éclata en morceau sans que je n'aie à le toucher.

- Un remontant ?

Je sursautai en reconnaissant le blouson de cuir rouge et la main pâle d'Emma déposer un verre devant moi.

J'avais fui pour me rendre au _Granny's_.

J'espérais vraiment être seule pour tarir ma peine et le faire discrètement.

Je représentais la figure la plus connue et forte de la ville.

Je ne pouvais pas pleurer sans lunette de soleil.

Les faire apparaître avait été compliqué, mais renforçait l'idée que mes pouvoirs grandissaient en moi et finiraient par me revenir entièrement.

_Je ne voulais pas faire jaser les habitants …_

- On a fait la fête ? demanda la blonde, sur un ton ironique.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Swan.

Le shérif était vraiment la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

Retenir mes larmes allait être une dure épreuve à mener.

- J'ai dit la même chose à Mary Margaret quand on parlait de...commença la blonde, sur un ton mesquin.

J'étais persuadée qu'elle me renverrait ses blessures à la figure.

Je me détestais à les voir, cela me renvoyait une image de ma personnalité que je ne désirais pas.

_Et un profond ressentiment de culpabilité._

- Grâce à moi, vous pourrez vous tarir l'éloge d'avoir un semblant de vie sexuelle ! lançais-je, sur un ton froid.

Il était vrai que les marques infligées par mes ongles pouvaient faire penser à un jeu coquin.

* * *

Je commençai à me lever, trop chagrinée pour continuer la conversation, alors qu'elle se rapprocha de ma silhouette, à ma plus grande surprise :

- Aucune odeur d'alcool ! déclarait –elle, en collant son nez près de ma bouche.

_Le temps s'arrêta un instant._

Il me suffisait de tourner légèrement ma tête pour que nos lèvres se scellent.

Cependant, je ne fis rien.

Eric finirait par me reconquérir et Emma par me haïr définitivement si j'entreprenais le moindre assaut.

_Mon instinct avait de drôles de pulsions parfois…_

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais bu. C'est vous qui…lançais-je, en fronçant les sourcils à l'idée qu'elle me pense troublée par un excès de boisson.

- Y'a pas encore d'enterrement à Storybrooke aujourd'hui…continua la blonde platine.

Elle tenait de discerner mon mal être, de faire sa propre enquête…

_C'était touchant de la voir préoccuper par mon sort._

- S'il y avait un enterrement, vous ne seriez pas ici à m'irriter avec vos suppositions ! clamais-je, en serrant les poings.

Le verre se fissura, mais la blonde ne le remarqua pas.

Son regard était trop fixé sur mon visage.

_Il était trop tard pour masquer ce qu'elle finirait par deviner…_

Je décidai donc de retirer la paire de lunette.

- Accident domestique ! répliquais-je, immédiatement en espérant que ça suffirait à la convaincre.

Emma était choquée face à la plaie rouge vif.

Je n'avais malheureusement pas le contrôle de mes actions, pas assez d'influence sur mes pouvoirs pour tenter de dissimuler la blessure.

- Et je suis la fille de Mary Margaret ?! s'écria mon interlocutrice, flairant rapidement le mensonge.

Je faillis pouffer de rire.

_Si elle savait la vérité !_

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous mêlez de ma vie ! déclarais-je, sur un ton abrupt.

- Et je vous avais dit de vous éloigner ! répliqua la blonde, sur la défensive.

Je ne pourrais renier le fait qu'elle avait raison et que j'aurais du écouter son conseil pour une fois.

_Je ne manquerais plus un autre avertissement._

Mais avant ça, je devais être sûre d'une chose : qu'Henry soit en sécurité.

- Prenez Henry quelque temps, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Regina Mills me demande une faveur ? Alors la…clama Emma, sur un ton railleur.

J'essayais de contenir ma colère pour ne pas commettre d'autres imprudences et voici qu'elle me taquinait !

- Cessez votre humour agaçant ! Agissez au lieu de parler ! insistais-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne recherchais pas des informations justes pour m'amuser ! expliqua Emma, sur un ton plat.

Je devrais peut-être la remercier pour avoir tenté de m'aider…

Malheureusement, mon orgueil m'en empêchait.

- Amenez- le chez Mary Margaret.

Emma acquiesça, rassurée que notre fils soit protégé, avant de me demander :

- Et vous ?

Un long silence fusa.

_Emma Swan semblait sensible à mon cas…_

- Je suis assez grande pour …

- Je suis le shérif, acceptez-mon aide ! clama-t-elle, en posant sa main sur la mienne, pour compatir.

- Vous me tendez la main alors que j'ai failli…dis-je, déconcertée.

_Emma Swan aurait pu mourir si ma conscience ne m'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre…_

- Vous étiez sur les nerfs.

- Je suis pire que ça. Je suis maléfique ! déclarais-je, en soupirant.

Emma éclata de rire.

- Une sorcière ?! demanda celle-ci, sur un ton railleur.

- Peut-être qu'Henry n'a pas tort ! répondis-je, sur un ton franc.

- C'est insensé, Regina ! Mary Margaret n'a pas l'âge d'être ma mère !

_Et pourtant…_

- La magie est toujours insensée. Ça pousse à des extrémités ! dis-je, en appuyant plus fortement ma main sur la sienne, pensant qu'elle comprendrait le message.

_Je voulais la guider sur sa quête de vérité, sans trop lui fournir d'indices non plus.._

- Alors vous êtes en train de me dire que votre attaque dans mon bureau, est du à des pouvoirs ? demanda Emma, en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je suis instable mentalement ! répondis-je, calmement.

- Ça devrait pourtant plaire à votre Eric ça ! s'écria Emma, en riant.

Mes nerfs auraient lâchés et le bar se serait écroulé si mon ressentiment de colère ne s'était pas effacé pour laisser place à la douleur.

Quelques gouttes vermillon venaient de s'écouler sur ma pommette.

**A Suivre** ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici une partie moins Swan/Queen, mais plus explicative et importante pour la suite !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

- Il faudrait soigner ça ! déclara Emma, en élançant son bras en direction de ma joue.

Armée d'une serviette, la blonde essuya ce qui perlait.

- Parce qu'en plus d'être shérif, vous êtes médecin ?! m'écriais-je, agacée par la douceur du contact.

- Et oui ! J'ai un côté « Eric », il faut croire !

Mon compagnon venait justement d'entrer et de se précipiter à nos côtés.

- Je suis le plus apte à soigner Regina, il me semble ! lança celui-ci, sur un ton froid.

La concernée allait ouvrir la bouche quand je l'interrompis :

- Merci pour tout, mais j'ai besoin de temps avec lui !

Emma Swan disparue du bar alors qu'une partie de mon être souhaitait son retour.

Il était cependant inévitable de me confronter à Eric.

* * *

Mon compagnon me tendit des fleurs que je repoussai.

- Elle va chercher Henry à l'école et le garder quelques jours ! lançais-je, en le foudroyant du regard.

- C'est le laps de temps suffisant pour me faire pardonner ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je me suis juste emporté…commença-t-il, désespéré.

- Et je n'en comprends toujours pas la raison ! Jamais je ne serais attirée par cette…Par Emma ! clamais-je, stupéfaite.

- Et pourtant, vous venez de vous parler.

- C'est du pur hasard. Et je crois que je lui devais bien ça après l'avoir étranglé ! dis-je, sur un ton sarcastique.

- Tu penses qu'elle demandera des poursuites ? demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

- Non, mais j'ai intérêt à m'excuser comme il faut !

- Tout comme je sais que des roses et du chocolat ne suffiront pas…

_Tout comme de la nourriture n'égalerait pas la rancœur d'Emma…_

- Faut déjà que tu sois un prompt infirmier ! lançais-je, en pointant du doigt, la blessure.

- Je peux arranger ça…Petit – déjeuné au lit, quelques surprises, beaucoup de temps à te consacrer…

_Cet emploi du temps semblait me ravir, il m'attirait…_

- Ça suffit à me convaincre. Mais si toutefois tu recommençais, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas pire ennemie que Regina Mills ici…

J'étais prête à accepter ses excuses, mais pas encore à pardonner.

_Et j'espérais qu'il puisse faire la différence entre les deux._

- On rentre à la maison ?

Je hochai la tête, avant de boire le verre de vodka offert par la blonde.

_Elle avait été si compréhensible et si gentille avec moi…_

Autant profiter de mon cadeau.

Peut-être serions-nous amies … _un jour._

* * *

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Mary Margaret déposa une tasse devant mon ordinateur.

- Cadeau…de moi –même ce coup-ci !

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant ce ton enfantin qu'elle employait.

- Tu penses à une jolie brune ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton mielleux.

Je lui envoyai un oreiller à la tête.

- Je pense surtout à un médecin bien étrange ! corrigeais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Mary Margaret se mordit les lèvres.

- Mmh...T'a beau y mettre toute ton énergie, ce fichier crypté ne va pas s'ouvrir comme ça !

_Et pourtant, je désirais tant mettre fin à ces interrogations…_

**A Suivre** ...


	9. Chapter 9

**De l'action comme je l'aime :)**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez également.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

- Et s'il était dangereux ? demandais-je, nerveuse.

- Regina s'en rendra compte ! répondit mon amie, sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Oui, elle s'en rendra compte…quand elle finira dans un cercueil ! Clamais-je, sur un ton ironique.

- Emma ! Elle est grande ! insista Mary Margaret.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- Faut savoir ! Un coup t'es de mon côté, un coup du sien...

- Je suis là où il faut ! Débarquer comme ça chez elle attisera sa colère…

Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine, affichant une mine boudeuse.

Mon amie était la voix de la raison, mais j'étais bornée…

- Et j'attends qu'il la détruise ? quémandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Mary Margaret aperçut bien vite que l'humour dont je faisais preuve dissimulait ma réelle inquiétude face à Eric Curtis, inconnu pour moi, puisqu'elle me caressa les cheveux.

- Pourquoi es-tu autant angoissée ?

- Parce que…je…

Mon esprit avait du mal à admettre la possibilité que mon point de vue sur le maire ait changé, qu'il soit plus agréable et non plus négatif…

- Avoue que tu l'aime bien.

Je grimaçai.

- Elle a fait tellement pour moi ces temps-ci ! Elle n'a jamais été aussi douce ! déclarais-je, pour justifier mon manque de réponse, mon absence de discernement.

Mon interlocutrice souria avant de se lancer dans un monologue surprenant :

- Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais son cœur crie ton nom…Elle est juste encore trop froide, trop éprise, trop occupée pour entendre cet appel.

Je fus l'espace d'un instant déstabilisée par l'idée d'envisager cette hypothèse…

Puis je me renfrognai.

- Je te rappelle que, grâce à toi, j'ai failli me faire crucifier ! Donc tes idées…rétorquais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle t'a étranglé !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Elle aurait eu un marteau et des clous, elle l'aurait fait ! insistais-je, en haussant le ton.

Devant ma colère, l'institutrice baissa les yeux au sol.

Elle semblait déçue.

- Je pensais que…

- Je ne pardonne pas aussi facilement ! dis-je, en serrant les poings.

Ma colère venait de réapparaître et j'espérais que Mary Margaret s'en rende assez compte pour me laisser vaquer à mes occupations, à observer ce fichier en grognant…

- Et pourtant, ça ne t'empêche pas d'angoisser pour elle ! lança la brune, en souriant malicieusement.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas lâcher prise !

- C'est aussi la mère d'Henry ! Je fais quoi moi, sans elle ?! m'écriais-je, furieuse.

- Ahah…Tu as dit « Je » !

Sa réaction m'exaspéra.

- Toi aussi tu finiras par entendre cet appel ! murmura mon amie en me caressant la joue.

Le temps s'arrêta et je me figeai.

La vision du bébé agité me revient à l'esprit.

_On lui avait aussi caressé la joue…_

Je tentais de plisser les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de la femme qui le portait, mais tout était trop flou.

Sous la force du choc, j'en reversai la tasse.

- Emma ! s'écria Mary Margaret, en me secouant.

Ma respiration était saccadée.

- Ça va… Henry… Tu pourrais aller le chercher à l'école ?

En guise de réponse, mon amie me berça dans ses bras, totalement paniquée.

Elle observa mon teint cireux, avant de me questionner :

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas manger ?

Il était difficile de trouver le jour exact, c'était trop lointain.

- Fais-toi un repas consistant et je te le ramène ! insista la brune.

Je hochai la tête, difficilement.

Toutes ces images me donnaient la migraine.

- Reste…insistais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte, je me sentais encore trop faible.

- Je ne pars pas. Ce n'est pas un « au revoir ! » clama ma colocataire en quittant les lieux.

Et les images réapparurent, violemment, me faisant chuter.

La dernière pensée que j'eue fut pour Regina.

_La magie existait. _

J'en étais à présent sûre alors que la vérité m'était dévoilée.

* * *

A peine entrée dans le vestibule, Eric me plaqua contre le mur.

Ses mains cherchaient désespérément ma peau à travers mon chemisier.

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour m'embrasser, ses lèvres changèrent d'aspect.

Elles étaient plus fines, plus douces…

Ma tête m'élançait.

Je voyais des boucles blondes se déposer sur ma poitrine.

_Emma était la…_

- Non ! Non ! m'écriais-je, en repoussant le corps qui me faisait face.

- Regina ? Ça va ?

J'entrevoyais enfin Eric.

Le shérif avait disparue.

- Je suis fatigué, c'est impossible…

Alors que je tentais de m'éloigner complétement abasourdie, il m'empoigna à nouveau.

Mon compagnon reprit ses assauts, plus sauvagement.

- Oh…Mais…chuchotais-je, troublée par le visage féminin que j'apercevais.

_J'étais complétement envoutée par ses caresses…_

Mais ma conscience me surveillait.

- Non ! criais-je, en la giflant.

J'entendis un cri de douleur.

La silhouette vêtue de cuir n'était plus présente.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Je peux comprendre que je t'ai fait du mal, mais ce n'est pas en…

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- La vodka ! Oh je vais la…

J'étais persuadée qu'Emma m'avait jetée un sort, qu'elle était la raison même de mes hallucinations.

Et ce fut le pourquoi je m'élançai en direction de son appartement.

_Prête à en découdre. _

**A Suivre** ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Un de mes chapitres préférés :)**

**Bonne lecture les amis ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

- Swan ! Que m'avez – vous fait ?! m'écriais-je, en tambourinant contre la porte.

Celle-ci s'écroula.

J'étais furibonde.

Je pris cependant un moment pour me contenir.

Je ne voulais pas que l'on me reproche encore quelque chose si je venais à détruire l'appartement.

J'interpellai à nouveau la blonde, avant de la retrouver gisante contre le sol.

- Emma ! Oh Swan ! m'écriais-je, en la secouant brusquement.

Je penchai délicatement mon oreille contre son cœur.

_Respirait –elle encore ?_

- Emma ! criais-je, effrayée devant l'absence de réaction.

Je perdais le contrôle de mon corps.

J'étais complétement perdue.

Je plaçai mes mains sur la tête du shérif.

Elle saignait…et la table basse en verre était bonne à remplacer.

- Mais, bon sang ! hurlais-je, excédée.

Je n'avais plus le temps de m'énerver.

_Il fallait agir, ne plus réfléchir._

Par instinct, par folie, par tristesse, je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je n'étais pas médecin, mais si un simple bouche à bouche pouvait la sauver...

Henry m'en voudrait si elle mourrait.

Quant à moi, à l'idée de ne plus voir un shérif aussi mignon, je m'en voudrais également.

_Elle avait assez souffert par ma faute._

- Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Henry s'était rapproché de moi à toute vitesse avant qu'un vent brutal le repousse.

- Oh ma tête…

_Je sautai de joie._

Le sang avait soudainement disparu.

Les yeux clairs m'observaient, reconnaissant.

Je fus touchée à la pensée que j'avais sauvé une vie.

La première fois de toute mon existence.

_Et celle d'Emma._

Mary Margaret entra à son tour et s'exclama, indignée :

- Que s'est –il passé pour que ma porte et ma table basse soient en morceaux ?!

* * *

Regina m'avait aidé à me relever alors que ma colocataire constatait les dégâts, dépitée.

La brune s'engagea à réparer, ce qui calma mon amie un moment.

Le temps qui l'empêcherait de penser à certains détails choquants comme la force qu'avait eu le maire pour détruire l'entrée.

J'entrainai celle-ci à l'écart, laissant Henry feuilleter son livre de contes de fées.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée ! C'est vraiment…commençais-je, calmement.

- Je vous dois bien ça. J'ai tentée de vous tuer. C'est une sorte de dédommagement ! répondit Regina, franchement.

- Si vous êtes sincère, oui.

Je voulais aborder le sujet sensible, toutes ces images que j'avais vues lors de ma perte de connaissance.

_Et je désirais des réponses._

- Pourquoi ne…

- La méchante Reine, voilà ce que vous êtes.

Elle recula légèrement, comme si j'avais également des pouvoirs et qu'il était possible de m'en servir…

- Oh…Vous…

- Ce coup m'a fait voir certains flash-back ! clamais-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Ça vous a rendu folle !

Le fait qu'elle tente de renier la vérité me faisait ricaner.

_Quelle lâcheté ! _

- Pas plus que votre Eric !

Regina grimaça à l'évocation de son compagnon.

- Aucun humain ne peut fracasser une porte aussi facilement ! clamais-je, en espérant que cet argument jouerait en ma faveur.

La brune finit par craquer, dévoilant enfin ce que j'attendais :

- J'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs c'est vrais…Et ma mémoire depuis longtemps.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Mary Margaret…commençais-je, troublée.

La réalité me surprenait toujours autant.

J'avais du mal à assimiler ce que j'avais tant renié.

- Blanche –Neige, c'est son nom. Et si elle retrouve des souvenirs, je finirais brûler…déclara Regina, en soupirant.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée dans ce cas ? Je suis un obstacle pour vous.

Me laisser mourir aurait réglé certains de ses problèmes.

- Henry vous adore et j'ai…j'ai eu peur ! Je suis humaine et…commençait –elle, en bredouillant.

- Vous avez un cœur ! dis-je, toujours surprise par l'hypothèse.

Il eut un moment de silence.

Regina avait des difficultés à s'avouer ne pas être un monstre, à avoir une âme et des sentiments…

_Mais pourquoi avoir peur d'aimer ? _

- C'est ce qui a perdu Graham.

- Vous l'avez tué, hein ? demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment…

La mairesse était abasourdie par ma réplique.

- Ma mémoire ne m'a pas seulement montré Mary Margaret, mais aussi vous…Dans toute votre splendeur ! déclarais-je, pour me justifier.

- J'ai changé, je…

Regina essayait de s'en convaincre, mais les faits récents prouvaient le contraire.

- Pour une Reine qui imposait la terreur, c'est vous qui vous faites frapper par votre compagnon ! Votre mère n'aimerait pas…

- Ne parlez pas d'elle ! me coupait –elle, en me lançant un regard noir.

Cora Mills était un sujet intéressant pour l'énerver…

J'avais hâte d'en savoir plus.

_La brune avait utilisé ma propre faiblesse, je faisais de même !_

- Ou quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? quémandais-je, sur un ton enfantin.

- Je devrais ! Vous m'avez empoisonné avec votre vodka ! répondit mon interlocutrice, tendue.

- Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que vous ! dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Le mal ne coulait pas dans mes veines…_

- Vous m'avez jeté un sort ! s'écriait –elle, scandalisée.

- Et vous avez eu des pustules ?! demandais-je, en souriant malicieusement.

_Imaginer ma pire ennemie plané ne pouvait que me faire rire ! _

- Très drôle. Non c'était quelque chose de…commençait –elle, soudainement embarrassée.

Qu'avait –elle vu pour que cela la déstabilise autant ?

- Quoi ? Vous m'enterriez et dansiez pour fêter ça ?! demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Sa réponse me fit écarquiller les yeux :

- C'était érotique !

- Quoi ?! Vous avez rêvé de moi en petite tenue ?! demandais-je, en haussant le ton.

Cette simple pensée me choquait.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé de vous, vous étiez là ! répondit la jeune femme, en me pointant du doigt.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, quand j'entendis cette réponse stupide.

- J'ai un alibi…Le sol peut témoigner !

- Oh ! Ça ne peut tout de même pas être…

La brune était anéantie.

- Votre conscience ? Bah si…Un désir refoulé quoi ! lançais-je, sur un ton railleur.

- Mais je n'ai aucunement envie de …

- Faut croire que si ! répondis-je, en haussant les épaules.

- Vous et moi, c'est impossible.

_C'est vrai qu'il était inconcevable de nous imaginer formant un couple._

Nous étions trop rancunières, trop opposés.

Cependant, le corps du maire semblait déterminer !

- Maman ! Regarde ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai senti du vent quand Regina t'a embrassé ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Henry, qui venait de nous interrompre.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant les phrases qui se succédaient sur son livre.

- Un baiser de vrai amour ?

Elle avait fait uniquement cela pour me sauver…

_Un autre aurait fait la même chose ! _

- Faut croire qu'on est destiné à se supporter ! clama le maire, d'une voix douce.

_La perspective ne semblait pas la déranger de trop…_

- Il va me falloir un remontant là ! clamais-je, déboussolée.

**A Suivre** ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Mon chapitre préféré, dans lequel tout se bouscule :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

- Si je suis condamnée à voir votre tête tous les matins, autant prendre les devants, non ? demanda la brune, soudainement.

_Où voulait – elle en venir ? _

- J'espère que ça ne signifie pas que vous allez me mettre dans votre lit ! répondis-je, en haussant le ton.

- Non, mais j'espérais rester ici pour la nuit.

J'étais perplexe face à cette demande.

- Et votre Eric, vous le jetez à la poubelle ?! lançais-je, sur un ton ironique.

- Disons que je le garde au frais.

J'éclatai de rire.

- On s'est un peu disputé et…

Je recherchai immédiatement toute trace de blessure.

- Du calme ! C'était juste des mots ! rétorqua la brune, en repoussa délicatement mes mains.

J'étais rassurée.

- Je veux juste profiter de cette soirée ! expliquait –elle, calmement.

- Tant que vous ne profitez pas de mon corps ! répliquais-je, immédiatement.

- Et bien…

Henry toussa pour signaler sa présence.

- Ça veut dire que je reste pour diner et dormir ! clama Regina, en souriant à cette perspective.

Henry sembla très enjoué.

- Reste plus qu'à annoncer ça à Mary Margaret ! Je sens qu'elle va adorer ! dis-je, sur un ton ironique.

Mon amie serait légèrement décontenancée face à cette nouvelle, mais qu'importe !

Regina resterait.

_Un peu._

- Vous n'êtes pas contre le fait que je reste ? demanda la brune, en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Tant que le reste des meubles survivent, je suis pour ! répondis-je, sur un ton sincère.

- On fait la paix alors ?

La brune me tendit sa main.

- Je dois m'attendre à valser dans la pièce ? dis-je, sur un ton ironique.

Elle éclata de rire.

Je m'éloignai alors du maire pour retrouver ma colocataire en répondant :

- A vous de me prouver que la paix en vaut le coup !

* * *

- Vous savez un peu de magie et…

- Plus de magie ! Cassez encore un meuble et Mary Margaret déclenche la guerre ! lança la blonde platine en fronçant les sourcils.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Mais vous avez pourtant du mal avec les lasagnes…

- J'ai surtout du mal à me dire que ma meilleure amie est ma mère ! Elle n'est pas plus vieille que moi !

- La magie conserve ! dis-je, pour expliquer ce fait.

- Oui bah j'ai bien vu ça avec votre mère !

Je soupirai avant de me résigner.

Je ne voulais pas commencer à me disputer alors que la tension habituelle ne se ressentait pas.

Je m'approchai doucement de la blonde pour me poster derrière elle.

Mes mains empoignèrent les siennes délicatement pour lui montrer comment s'y prendre.

- Vous êtes patiente avec moi…murmura Emma, calmement.

- Vous l'avez été au bar, ce n'est qu'un renvoi de bâton ! répondis-je, sur un froid.

Un moment de silence fusa.

_Je me montrais à nouveau distante._

Sa prochaine question me stupéfia :

- Vous êtes vraiment amoureuse d'Eric ?

- C'est pour prendre la place, au cas où ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Je préférais aborder le sujet sur un ton plaisantin, celui-ci étant trop complexe pour former un jugement neutre.

- Je m'interroge juste !

- Je l'aime énormément.

- Et vous comptez lui dire pour votre statut ? quémanda Emma, curieuse.

- Et vous ? répliquais-je, immédiatement.

Ça y est ! On reparlait de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_Je ne pouvais que m'attendre à ce que le dialogue tourne au carnage ! _

- Vous savez vous défilez…commença Emma, en soupirant.

- Je tiens ça de Cora !

Ce n'était pas une fierté, mais ce trait de caractère provenait de ma génitrice.

- Pas de « maman ? » demanda la blonde, étonnée.

- Parce que vous comptez dire « maman » à Mary Margaret ? dis-je, en écarquillant les yeux.

J'avais un peu peur de me faire trucider alors que j'essayais maintenant d'instaurer la paix en moi.

- Il le faudra bien un jour.

- Elle ne retrouvera peut-être jamais la mémoire ! lançais-je, sur un ton franc.

La réplique qu'elle prononça me fit de la peine :

- Vivre dans le mensonge n'est pas mon idéal.

- Elle ne vous croirait pas…

- La faute à qui, hein ? C'est vous, vous qui m'avez séparée de mes parents !

Le shérif était à présent furieux, elle me toisait du regard.

_J'avais perdu de son estime._

**A Suivre** ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ce chapitre part vraiment...en cacahouète ! x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

- Blanche-Neige m'a…commençais-je, pour me justifier.

- Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait, c'était une enfant ! Henry aurait pu commettre la même erreur !

Emma avait du apercevoir une grande partie de mon existence, à ma plus grande tristesse.

_J'avais vraiment été une parfaite dictatrice, amatrice uniquement de vengeance. _

- Je ne peux rien effacer, je…

- Vous avez laissé la haine vous envahir.

- Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent ! J'essaye de me rapprocher de vous.

_C'était sincère, réaliste, je ne souhaitais que me faire pardonner…_

- Drôle de manière que…

- J'ai insisté pour vous porter après le cinéma, j'étais vraiment inquiète ! Et tellement désolée d'être la cause de votre tristesse ! déclarais-je, en baissant les yeux au sol.

- Vous avez détruit celui que j'ai aimé ! hurla Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais rien ne dit que vous n'aimerez plus à nouveau…

Mon regard croisa le sien.

J'y découvrais de la tendresse…Vite remplacée par de la fureur.

- Et je suis censée aimer une meurtrière ?

J'éclatai en sanglots.

- Je suis désolé…chuchota Emma, réalisant sa faute.

- C'est ma réputation. Elle me poursuit…Parfois, j'aimerais en finir ! lançais-je, désespérée.

- Non ! Ne dites pas ça !

Emma semblait soudainement inquiète.

- A qui manquerais –je, après tout ? demandais-je, désemparée.

- Henry !

C'était la personne la plus évidente à mentionner.

- Vous êtes présente pour lui, il ne souffrirait pas de mon absence.

- Et moi ! Vos piques, nos moments me manqueraient !

La deuxième personne qu'elle évoqua était elle-même.

_Cela ne pouvait que me sidéré ! _

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Et vous risqueriez de manquer à mes lasagnes ! Sans votre talent, ce menu ne va pas ressembler à grand-chose…

J'éclatai de rire face à la réplique et lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

_Je commençais vraiment à apprécier Emma Swan._

* * *

- Ma mère qui m'abandonne déjà, le rêve quoi…lança Emma, en soupirant.

La blonde était lovée contre le sofa du salon.

Nous avions été surprises de ne plus entendre les voix d'Henry et de l'institutrice après l'élaboration du plat.

Seule une note nous renseignait sur leur départ.

- Elle va seulement manger au _Granny's_ ! répondis-je, en relisant la feuille.

- Elle voulait surtout me laisser avec vous ! s'écria Emma, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Détrompez-vous ! On est loin d'être amies, Mary Margaret et moi ! expliquais-je, en repensant à tout ce qui nous opposait.

- Nous étions loin de l'être aussi.

_Cette phrase me fit sourire._

La blonde déposa sa main sur la mienne _en signe de réconciliation_.

* * *

- Le chocolat Swan ! hurlais-je, excédée.

On avait fini par regarder un film.

Le calme qui raisonnait dans la pièce fut bien vite coupé par des cris.

Les nôtres, à nouveau.

- Alors la Mills…Jamais de la vie ! répondit la blonde, en s'éloignant du canapé pour m'interdire l'accès à ce que je désirais.

- Vous comptez vous enfilez tout le Milka ?! clamais-je, surprise par cette possibilité.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Emma, sur un ton enfantin.

Le shérif avait même tiré la langue pour me démontrer qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à ses convictions.

- Pensez à votre poids si vous voulez trouver l'amour ! dis-je, sur un ton railleur.

- Quand on voit à quoi vous en êtes réduite…

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant son erreur.

La blonde se rapprocha de moi, hésitant sur le geste à faire.

Celle-ci s'assai délicatement à mes côtés, me tendant la tablette.

- On partage ? lança le shérif, en souriant.

Cela avait tout l'air d'un défi, presque un jeu..

- C'est tout ?! répondis-je, en écarquillant les yeux.

- Pour vous la donner, faudrait faire plus que ça…

- Et quelque chose comme ça, aiderait ? demandais-je, sur un ton mielleux.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement.

- Regina…

Ma bouche se posa à la commissure de ses lèvres avant qu'on ne soit séparé.

- Non ! hurla la blonde.

Des images apparurent à mon esprit.

_J'y voyais Mary Margaret aider Emma à ajuster un voile._

La concernée s'était écroulée sur moi vu la violence du choc.

Elle commença à frapper mon sternum :

- Ça, ce n'était pas des moments du passé ! cria-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

Nous avions toutes les deux aperçues la vision ce qui me choquait vraiment, n'étant pas habitué à partager ma vie passée, ni un possible…avenir.

- Faut croire que la magie en fait plus…murmurais-je, toujours étonnée.

- Faut croire que ça rend fou ! continua la blonde platine, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Au moins, ça prouve que vous n'allez pas rester vieille fille ! déclarais-je, sur un ton taquin.

- Non, mais quelle idée aussi que de me tripoter ?! demanda ma pire ennemie, en me pointant du doigt.

Avais-je réellement une réponse argumentée face à cette interrogation ?

- Je voulais juste…J'en ai envie depuis le moment du bar ! fis-je, sur un ton franc.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes bisexuelle que je le suis, compris ?! cria Emma, les nerfs piqués à vif.

- Je n'y suis pas…chuchotais-je, en prenant conscience de la situation.

- Je suis quoi alors pour vous ? Un petit plus à côté d'Eric ?! quémanda t - elle, effrontée.

- Je…Je ne sais pas trop où je vais…

C'était véridique.

_Ou allais-je en m'arrêtant sur le physique d'Emma, en y trouvant une certaine attirance ?_

- Dans ce cas-là, on peut se rapprocher doucement, d'accord ? demanda Emma, sur un ton conciliant.

- Plus de trucs spontanés ? quémandais-je, malicieusement.

- C'est vrais que c'est votre truc ça ! répondit mon interlocutrice, en ricanant.

Je lui envoyai un oreiller à la figure en grognant.

Une bataille s'engagea durant laquelle j'en profitai pour récupérer le chocolat.

- Mills ! Donnez – moi ça ou je vous charcute ! s'exclama la jeune blonde.

- Il va falloir venir le chercher ! clamais-je, sur un ton enfantin.

Je tendis mon bras le plus loin possible pour qu'elle commence à sauter.

_Mes centimètres en plus étaient avantageux._

A ma plus grande surprise, le shérif me sauta dessus.

Je fus un poil déséquilibrée, mais avec mon bras de libre, je la soutenais fermement.

- Je vais devoir vous verbaliser ! clama Emma, en récupérant enfin son du.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

_Mon cœur manquait un battement._

Emma finit par s'écarter tout en dévorant les derniers crans.

- La…Y'a du chocolat…dis-je, en désignant les parties du visage pâle tachées.

J'allais y poser mes doigts, mais les lèvres pulpeuses m'envoutaient…

- C'est l'heure du dodo Mills ! me rappela Emma, sur un ton ferme.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu mon chocolat…dis-je, en me lamentant.

De vrais enfants !

_Nous échangeâmes un regard complice._

_Ce que j'avais finalement eu durant cette soirée avait été superbe, au-delà de mes espérances et de mes convictions :_

_Un premier vrai moment d'échange, de partage._

**A Suivre** ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Encore pire que l'arrivée d'Eric, j'ai de ces idées défois...**

**Je sens que vous allez être bien surpris les amis x)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Cette soirée s'était déroulée étrangement, mais j'en étais satisfaite.

Regina s'était montrée sous un autre jour.

Elle paraissait loin d'être austère comme à l'accoutumé, mais plus libre et amusée.

Ce côté me plaisait.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand son corps vient se coller à moi, sous les couvertures.

- Je ne me voyais pas partager le lit de votre mère hein ! clama le maire, sur un ton railleur.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Et le mien est si confortable que…commençais-je, sur un ton enfantin.

- Je ne me voyais pas dormir avec Henry ! me coupait –elle, sur un ton ferme.

Je me retournai, lui faisant face.

Je me devais de réagir face à sa réplique.

Même l'idée qu'une de ses mains soit collée à mon entrejambe ne pouvait plus m'étonner que sa réaction.

- C'est votre fils ! insistais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus vraiment depuis que je suis avec Eric ! répondit – elle, en soupirant.

Je me rapprochai, intriguée :

- Il a pourtant l'air de l'apprécier ! déclarais-je, calmement.

- Un peu de trop.

L'air boudeur qu'elle afficha me fascinait.

- Vous allez vous séparer de lui ? demandais-je, la curiosité piquée à vif.

- Il est un danger pour moi. Je ne peux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs correctement…

- Quoi ?! demandais-je, surprise.

_La Reine possédait une faiblesse…Et de taille._

Il y avait de quoi me surprendre, venant de la part d'un personnage aussi charismatique.

- Je n'arrive pas à les maitriser. J'en ai été privé tellement de temps que je ne peux même pas me défendre ! Il n'y a que la colère qui me pousse à m'en servir…

- Il faudrait la canaliser ! dis-je, d'une voix douce.

La brune semblait soudainement désemparée, comme si aucun remède n'était envisageable :

- Je vais avoir du mal si Blanche-Neige redécouvre que vous êtes sa fille…

_Cela lui était dur de s'imaginer être une proie._

Ça ne la terrifiait pas, mais l'agaçait.

- Vous n'allez pas mourir ! lançais-je, déterminée.

Je tenais au maire maintenant.

_Il était hors de question qu'elle disparaisse._

Pour le bien de toute la ville.

- Et vous comptez choisir le camp du mal ? demanda la brune, révoltée.

Il était vrai que j'avais été la seule à percevoir ce qu'elle cachait sous ses airs hostiles et que cela allait être ardu de convaincre la population de ce fait.

- Il finira par y avoir une bataille finale…continuait –elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Cette tristesse que je percevais dans les yeux noisette me flagellait.

J'avais tant envie de la serrer contre moi…Mais la pudeur me retenait.

- Je m'y opposerais ! clamais-je, en haussant le ton.

Le chagrin semblait s'effacer pour former un sourire sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

Cela me réconfortait.

- Au nom de quoi ?

- De la paix. On a tous trop vécu avec l'horreur, la tristesse…J'ai besoin de mes parents, mais de vous aussi ! répondis-je, sincèrement.

Nos rapports conflictuels s'étaient estompés pour laisser place à une certaine entente.

Et je voulais préserver ce sentiment de gaité qui émanait.

- Pour vous donner des cours de cuisine ?

- Pour avoir de la compagnie.

Regina posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Pour avoir une amie.

Je hochai la tête avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce doux sentiment d'avoir brisé la carapace du maire m'exaltait.

* * *

Ce fut des pleurs qui m'éveillèrent.

J'étais complétement avachie sur le corps de la brune qui m'enserrait contre elle.

Sa poigne était forte, mais douce.

J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant cette cuisse que j'avais déposée sur son intimité.

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, je n'osais même plus faire un geste.

- Oh Swan ! Faut arrêter le Milka la ! lança soudainement la brune à mon égard.

Je lui donnai un coup à l'épaule tout en souriant.

- En attendant, ça doit vous changer d'Eric ! Pas de barbe, pas de…commençais-je, sur un ton malicieux.

- Est-on toujours obligé d'en revenir à lui ?!

J'adorais la taquiner.

_Elle avait ce petit air de frustration que j'aimais voir se dessiner._

- Quoi ? Ça vous gêne de parler de votre prétendant ?

- Il ne…Je ne sais plus ce que je veux avec lui ! répondit le maire, en soupirant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette perspective.

Je ne pouvais contrer cet air de satisfaction.

- Oh je rêve ou je décèle de la joie ? quémanda la brune, surprise.

Les cris continuèrent.

- Rooh mais qui peut brailler à une heure pareille ? demandais-je, en grimaçant.

_Pour un réveil, il était brutal._

- Si c'est votre mère, je préfère rester ici ! répondit immédiatement mon interlocutrice, légèrement effrayée.

- Je vous protégerais ! clamais-je, en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans cette bourgade, le maire m'adressa un regard chaleureux, remplis de tendresse.

_Cela me déstabilisa._

Autant que de voir que ma nuisette épousait ses formes à ravir.

* * *

Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée.

Les bruits venaient du palier.

Un couffin y était et un nourrisson de six mois s'agitait à l'intérieur.

Aucun mot, aucun objet, aucune autre présence n'était à retenir.

Juste ce magnifique petit ange emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Ce fut comme un retour en arrière qui se déroulait sous mes propres yeux.

_De quoi me perturber profondément._

- Votre mère vous a fait un petit frère dans le dos ? demanda Regina, en ricanant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant sa stupidité.

- Très drôle. Comme si en un éclair elle avait pu...

- Il a vos yeux clairs ! fit remarquer le maire.

On ne pouvait renier les traits pâles et les yeux vitreux…

**A Suivre** ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre propice à une certaine révélation...**

**Je l'adore presque autant que celui avec mon coup du sucre, c'est dire...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

- Qui dit qu'il a un lien de parenté avec moi d'abord ?! m'écriais-je, scandalisée par l'idée.

- Bah il ne sort pas du-Saint-Esprit ! répondit le maire, sur un ton railleur.

Je commençai à réfléchir sur la provenance d'un possible enfant avec les images que j'avais vu.

- Il serait plutôt de votre côté ! Des amants, ce n'est pas ça qui vous a manqué ! clamais-je, sur un ton franc.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, je le serais…

Elle semblait convaincante, mais je ne pouvais enlever le doute de mon esprit.

_C'était la seule solution possible._

- Vous vous protégiez toujours ? demandais-je, tentant le tout pour le tout.

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?! s'écria la brune, sur un ton colérique.

Elle m'avait plaquée contre un mur, avec une férocité telle que je ne la reconnaissais plus.

Je ne me défendais pas au risque de subir encore un sévices de sa part.

- Certainement un que votre mère ne vous a jamais posé ! lançais-je, sur un ton franc.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

Susciter sa génitrice n'était pas le meilleur des sujets pour tarir sa fureur.

_Si elle tenait vraiment à moi, sa raison reprendrait le dessus._

Enfin, je l'espérais…Pour ma survie.

- De quel droit osez-vous ?! hurla Regina, en me relâchant.

La brune semblait vraiment déchainée.

J'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle avait réussis à se contrôler malgré son envie soudaine.

Cependant, toute effusion de colère s'évapora lorsqu'un son retentit dans l'air :

- Maman !

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Il a dit…commençais-je, abasourdie.

- Oui je ne suis pas encore sourde, mais il ne vient pas de nous Swan ! Quelqu'un nous l'a déposé, c'est tout. Il a pensé bien faire ! me coupa la brune, sur un ton ferme.

- Le pauvre. Avec moi comme mère de substitution…

Je n'avais pas la capacité d'élever un enfant.

_Je tremblais rien qu'à l'idée de toucher cette petite chose si fragile…_

- Et si c'était le fils d'Eric ? lançais-je, sur un ton vif.

Je voulais tellement que ce problème soit réglé.

_Il y en avait déjà tellement d'autres avec cette magie qui me troublait ! _

- Je le serais.

- Avec ce fichier crypté en moins, je ne suis plus sûr de rien ! déclarais-je, perdue.

- Je le connais ! clama Regina, en tapant du poing.

- Pas assez vu sa violence…

L'enfant se mit à pleurer.

Regina s'abaissa pour le porter.

- Bah alors mon grand…

Je la fixai, étonnée.

- Bah quoi ? Il n'a pas de prénom ! répondit – elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était drôle de la voir attendrie et émerveillée par un rien…

Et il était triste de me rendre compte que je ne possédais pas toutes ces compétences maternelles qu'elle avait.

J'étais désorientée face à ce fossé qui nous séparait.

- Même vous, vous aviez un nom quand on vous a…

Je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer face à cette réplique.

- Je ne me suis jamais envisagée mère à nouveau ! expliquais-je, sur un ton franc.

- Il faut une première fois à tout.

- Trouver ses parents est la meilleure des choses à faire ! clamais-je, rapidement.

Son ton changea brutalement, elle était redevenue aussi glaciale qu'auparavant alors qu'elle répliqua :

- Je crois qu'ils l'ont abandonné…Y'a pas du déjà vu la, Swan ?

J'éclatai en sanglots.

- Désolé, c'était une taqui…commença la brune, _en délestant sa poigne de l'enfant._

- Ça vous amuse de rire du malheur des autres, hein ?! hurlais-je, en pleurant.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Vous êtes vraiment obligé de tout gâcher quand je commence enfin à vous apprécier ?

_La brune reprit alors l'enfant correctement._

Son ton sembla à nouveau plus abrupt :

- Personne ne m'apprécie.

- Il faut croire que si ! dis-je, en me pointant du doigt.

Regina secoua la tête :

- Swan…hier c'était un simple jeu, rien d'autre !

- Vous m'avez…utilisé ? dis-je, désorientée face à cela.

- J'ai profité ! J'ai bien dit que je voulais profiter de la soirée ! me rappela la brune, sur un ton ferme.

J'étais hors de moi et me retenait pour ne pas frapper.

_Pour ne pas m'abaisser à son comportement dangereux et puéril._

- Sortez d'ici avant que je ne vous…

- Que vous me jetiez un sort ? demanda mon interlocutrice, sur un ton railleur.

- Ne me tentez pas !

Cela m'agaçait de voir que la situation l'amusait, qu'elle me dominait :

- Vos pouvoirs n'ont pas d'égal face aux miens.

- C'est ça qui vous intéresse ?!

- Vous croyiez que c'était votre joli corps ?

- Je croyais que vous étiez sincère. Maintenant, rendez- moi ce bébé et allez-vous en ! criais-je, alors que l'enfant s'agitait nerveusement.

J'empoignai le chérubin qui noua ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

Des images apparurent.

_Elles dévastaient mon être tout entier._

- Emma ! Comment ça va ? Emma ! hurla le maire, en me poussant contre sa poitrine pour avoir un appui.

Mon esprit était embrumé, complétement retourné face à la violence du choc et ce que j'assimilais.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure ! Il m'a suffi de le porter et toute ma haine est réapparue !…Ce bébé il…murmura Regina, complétement dépassée par les évènements.

- Il est magique.

Ma réponse semblait la surprendre, tant elle apportait du sens à son comportement agressif.

- Quoi ?! Qu'avez- vous vu ? s'écriait –elle, en caressant ma main.

Je toussai une fois ou deux, avant de répondre :

- C'est mon fils.

**A Suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

**L'humour est au RDV les amis :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_J'entrevoyais le même bambin allongé dans un berceau, ma main caressant le doux duvet blond._

- _Mon chéri…Tu es parfait._

_Et sans le moindre bruit, deux bras vinrent enlacer mes hanches._

- _Il te ressemble tellement._

Le coup du maire contre mon épaule fut un électrochoc, cela me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez fait un déni de grossesse ? s'écria la brune, scandalisée.

Je fronçai les sourcils, énervée par sa réaction injustifiée.

- Je suis en train de vous dire qu'il vient du futur !

- Jusqu'ici, uniquement ma vie passée m'est revenue…La magie ne peut diffuser l'avenir ! contra Regina, sur un ton ferme.

Le maire semblait vraiment certaine de ses propos.

- Sauf si quelqu'un la détraque ! lançais-je, comme une évidence.

- Et vous pensez à ce truc haut de trois pommes ? quémanda mon interlocutrice, en ricanant.

Le garçonnet leva le doigt et projeta un arc électrique en direction de la brune qui l'évita de peu.

- Il n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier ! déclarais-je, d'une voix douce.

Etrangement, l'enfant semblait nous avoir déjà aperçues toutes les deux et ne conservait pas un bon souvenir de mon amie.

- Si c'est votre gosse, évidemment…soupira Regina, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette réplique suscita en moi un certain amusement.

_Elle m'attrayait quand elle boudait…_

- Regina Mills aurait une dent contre moi ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

- J'ai tout un dentier ! répondit –elle, en éclatant de rire.

Un long silence fusa par la suite, la brune faisait les cents pas alors que mon bébé s'amusait toujours avec mes cheveux, comme si le geste lui avait manqué et qu'il était indispensable pour lui.

S'en était tant étrange de m'imaginer à nouveau mère et cette fois –ci de m'imaginer prendre soin d'une chose si fragile.

_Le destin m'offrait –il une chance de me rattraper ?_

- Trèves de plaisanteries. Seule une personne peut interférer la magie comme ça, un être doté d'incroyables pouvoirs…

Elle semblait si angoissée à l'idée de mettre un nom sur la personne présente au cœur de ce chaos que j'eus presque envie de la serrer contre moi, tout comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

Quelque chose me retenait…

- Vous ? demandais-je, en reprenant mes esprits.

- Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point…Et ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

- Votre mère.

Il ne restait plus que cette femme aigrie pour chambouler nos existences.

- Impossible. Je l'ai…Enfin elle est morte ! s'exclama Regina, désemparée.

J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée par sa réplique :

- Vous avez tué votre mère ?!

- Ah bah voilà un fait que vous n'avez pas vu ! répondit la brune, en souriant niaisement.

Ce maigre signe cachait uniquement sa nervosité, ses mains tremblaient déjà.

- Je préfère.

- Détrompez-vous. Je le faisais pour mon propre bien.

Je souris à l'idée que Regina ait pu deviner mes pensées et l'idée que le meurtre de sa mère eut été sanglant.

Il ne l'avait pas été,_ ce qui me rassurait sur sa capacité à aimer, à écouter son cœur plutôt que son esprit et ses revendications de vengeance. _

- Et si elle avait ressuscitée ? lançais-je, subitement.

Cora Mills devait être rigoureuse et trop malicieuse pour disparaitre aussi facilement.

- Et qui pourrait être le père de votre bébé ?

Je soupirai.

Regina venait de changer de sujet et cela suscitait mon agacement :

- Evidemment, dès qu'on touche la corde sensible avec vous…

Les yeux noisette se plissèrent pour m'inciter à parler.

- Pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien…

- Vous étiez seule dans votre vision ? demanda Regina, soudainement plus encline au dialogue.

- Il y avait une femme avec moi, elle me touchait…

Tout était encore un peu trop confus.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui à l'esprit troublé !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'on ne pouvait comparer son rêve sensuel à ce geste presque anodin que j'avais ressenti.

- Ce n'était pas érotique. Elle regardait juste l'enfant comme si c'était le sien.

Regina éclata de rire.

- Et ça se dit hétérosexuelle ?

- On peut toujours modifier l'avenir ! répondis-je, immédiatement sur un ton ferme.

- C'est vous qui le dites, car j'ai l'impression que ce bonhomme ne va pas nous quitter de sitôt…commença la brune, en observant le gamin méfiant.

- Il doit repartir dans son monde ! clamais-je, en haussant le ton.

- Je ne suis pas dans mon monde ici et j'y suis très bien !

- Il a des pouvoirs, il peut être dangereux ! rétorquais-je, fermement.

_C'était trop complexe à gérer._

D'autant plus que toute la ville était envahie d'humains et non d'êtres magiques.

- Mais il semble les maitriser à merveille…

Regina semblait complétement charmée par le bambin.

- Il semble surtout laisser ses sentiments le guider, il pourrait cramer l'appartement ! criais-je, énervée.

- Votre mère serait heureuse, tiens…

Je n'avais pas envie de rire, ce sujet était trop sérieux.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à ce qu'il reste ? demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il est le seul à me faire penser à mon ancien statut, nous avons un point commun.

- Et vous pensez qu'il a de votre sang ? demandais-je, étonnée par l'idée.

- Si ma mère nous manipule, il se pourrait bien…

_Ce pouvait –il que ce petit corps ait nos gènes ? A toutes les deux ?! _

C'était complétement démesuré !

- Il faut savoir, elle est sous terre ou non ?! demandais-je, excédée.

- C'est compliqué. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre son arrivée si toutefois j'avais été trahie et qu'elle est vivante.

- Et on doit s'attendre à plus qu'une porte démolie ?! demandais-je, ébahie en pensant qu'une guerre commencerait dans ce tumulte qui nous entourait.

- Elle n'en viendra pas à là si je l'écoute.

- Je vous fais confiance ! dis-je, sur un ton franc.

La brune se mit à sourire, se rapprocha de moi délicatement et tendit le bras comme si elle voulait m'adresser un geste tendre, mais la vue du bambin la rebuta.

- L'arrivée de ce bébé n'est pas à négligée.

La présence de celui-ci semblait la chagrinée, autant lui vider l'esprit…

- Je comprendrais que vous vouliez retourner voir Eric ! lançais-je, calmement.

En réalité, je désirais que la brune reste, mais sa vie privée comptait certainement plus que la mienne.

- Il peut attendre. Je reste pour vous aider. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre amie et que se débarrasser de Regina Mills est difficile…commençait –elle, sur un ton railleur.

J'étais sûre qu'on commencerait à se taquiner, à débuter ce jeu auquel on s'adonnait depuis un long moment maintenant.

_Ce jeu que j'appréciais. Tout autant que la présence du maire. _

- J'ai cru le voir ce matin quand vous me colliez contre vous !

- C'est vous qui avez pris vos aises ! rétorqua Regina, sur un ton enfantin.

- Et c'est peut-être moi qui ai mis vos mains sur mon dos pour que je sois coincée ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

- Et c'est peut-être moi qui ai mis votre cuisse sur mon sexe ?

La réplique me sidéra.

J'étais devenue rouge pivoine.

Regina se rapprocha de moi et chuchota à mon oreille :

- J'ai adoré votre initiative…

Le bébé commença alors à s'agiter, énervé d'être exclu de cette conversation qu'il ne comprenait heureusement pas.

Ses pleurs réussirent à calmer mes rougeurs.

- Apprenez – moi à faire un biberon ! clamais-je, d'une voix douce.

La brune souria, enchantée par l'idée.

_Nous trouvions enfin un terrain d'entente._

**A Suivre...**


	16. Chapter 16

**De l'humour à la pelle...**

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

- Petit bébé, viens chercher ton biberon !

Ce chenapan s'amusait à s'évaporer dès que je le trouvais.

Il avait le pouvoir d'apparaitre où il voulait et il n'y avait rien de pire pour énerver une Reine de mon rang.

Une si petite créature jouait avec mes nerfs et je me retenais pour ne pas utiliser la moindre étincelle pour le faire venir à mon encontre.

_Je tenais trop à la blonde pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi._

Nos liens étaient trop instables, mais ils constituaient une amitié que je n'avais jusqu'à présent, jamais eu.

_Et je tenais à la consolider. _

- Bébé, si tu ne viens pas prendre ton biberon, je te jure que tatie Regina va pas être contente !

Emma pouffait de rire derrière moi en me voyant m'agiter sans cesse.

- Swan, si vous ne voulez pas retrouver le biberon dans votre bouche, je vous conseille d'arrêter ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- C'est juste que j'aie le droit à un spectacle tordant ! répondit – elle, entre deux fous rires.

- Il est pourtant bon ce biberon ! J'ai mis deux heures à faire apparaitre la poudre !

Cela avait été complexe de réussir ma force pour l'intérêt de l'enfant, il était donc dans l'obligation de l'avaler.

_De se réjouir que je fasse tant d'effort pour sa mine d'ange._

- Je vous ai bien dit que le supermarché en faisait…

Je fis une grimace, énervée d'avoir tort, avant de reprendre :

- Bébé !

- Il n'aime peut-être pas ce prénom ! lança Emma, calmement.

Je soupirai, toujours énervée :

- Il n'a pas été livré avec en même temps !

- Faudrait peut-être lui demandé son avis ! lança Emma, en observant le salon vide.

Le bébé se matérialisait comme il le souhaitait.

Moi-même, je ne possédais pas un tel pouvoir !

_Cet enfant ne pouvait avoir que des parents magiques._

- Il ne sait dire qu'un mot ! clamais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Ce fut alors à ce moment que le petit se fit entendre :

- Mam Mam !

_Décidément, il avait le don de comprendre quand on parlait de lui ! _

_Il était trop intelligent. _

- Ah non…En fait deux ! déclara Emma, en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si t'a envie de manger crapule, vient par…

Emma me coupa, déposant dans ma paume des carrés de chocolat.

- Essayez avec ça.

- Du Milka ? Non, mais sérieux…dis-je, en soupirant.

Le bébé apparu enfin devant moi, gazouillant pour avoir son du.

- On ne peut pas renier les gènes ! dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une voix claire interrompit l'échange :

- On est de retour !

J'écarquillai les yeux devant Mary Margaret et Henry qui arrivaient, poussant la porte en bois que j'avais eu du mal à faire apparaître et à fixer correctement avec mes pouvoirs.

Ils n'avaient décidément pas dormi ici, pensant nous rapprocher et nous déranger.

J'avais peur du comportement d'Emma maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité et encore plus de la réaction de Mary Margaret et de mon fils face à l'arrivée de l'enfant.

Trouver un subterfuge allait être compliqué.

_Emma détestait mentir._

- Pas de bêtise petit gars ou je te fais manger le biberon ! murmurais-je, à l'enfant avant de m'éloigner pour saluer les arrivants.

Le petit sembla hocher la tête avant de tendre les bras en direction de l'institutrice et clamer :

- Mamie !

Le fait que je sois en nuisette devant tout le monde ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que je venais d'entendre.

* * *

Je retenais mon souffle alors que Mary Margaret enlaçait le petit garçon.

Elle semblait ébahie face au sourire craquant du petit.

Et alors, je compris que tout allait changer.

L'institutrice était déjà en train de chuter avec le flot de souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit.

Quand elle releva la tête, ce fut pour se précipiter vers Regina.

- Vous ! Je vais vous…

Je voulais m'interposer entre les deux femmes, mais un arc électrique m'en empêcha.

Je vis alors Regina le dévier avec difficulté.

Le bébé tapait déjà des mains, trop heureux de son geste.

- Emma ! Oh mon bébé…je suis si…

Mary Margaret m'enlaça tout en pleurant.

Je m'écartai vivement, n'étant pas habitué à tant de familiarité avec la brune.

- C'est vraiment étrange. Ma vie n'a été que mensonge jusqu'à présent. Comment as-tu pu m'envoyer dans cette armoire ?! demandais-je, toujours abasourdie à cette simple pensée.

- C'est la faute de cette femme sans pitié ! Regina est venue nous attaquer ton père et moi ! répondit ma mère, en lançant un regard foudroyant à mon amie.

- Il est où celui-là d'ailleurs ? demanda la brune, sur un ton ironique.

- Pas très loin. Et vous tâterez de son épée quand il vous reconnaitra ! clama l'institutrice, sur un ton ferme.

- Comme si votre pauvre famille pouvait faire quelque chose contre moi !

Regina se mit à ricaner.

- Réagis, Emma !

Elles m'énervaient à se chamailler comme deux enfants…

_Rien de tel pour provoquer un autre problème ! _

- Ça suffit ! Regina est une amie ! dis-je, en haussant le ton.

- Tu plaisantes ? hurla mon ainée, scandalisée.

- La roue tourne Snow ! clama Regina, fièrement.

J'empêchai la concernée de répondre, en clamant :

- Vos querelles sont secondaires face à ce bébé !

- Il est si mignon ! clama alors ma mère en le cajolant.

- Réaction typique de grand-mère par excellence…répliqua Regina, en soupirant.

- On ne vous a pas demandé de commentaire, la Reine ! rétorqua Blanche-Neige, offusquée.

_Le débat reprenait…_

Heureusement, Henry vient à ma rescousse face au conflit :

- Maman ! C'est vraiment ton bébé ?

_Lui aussi semblait aussi surpris, son livre ne semblait pas évoquer la naissance d'un demi-frère…_

- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il tient beaucoup de moi…commençais-je, en repensant aux rangées de chocolat que le bambin avait rapidement saisies.

- Tu penses que Graham pourrait…continua ma mère, en m'observant.

_Un petit être aussi puissant ne pouvait avoir un côté trop humain._

Sa mine boudeuse lorsqu'on parlait de lui sans qu'il ne comprenne notre langage, me rappelait presque une brune attrayante.

- Non ! Il a de sacré pouvoirs ! Qui défieraient même Regina ! répliquais-je, en rejetant l'idée que cet homme soit le père du nourrisson.

- Autant l'avoir avec nous dans ce cas ! répliqua immédiatement Blanche-Neige, malicieusement.

Je savais qu'elle défiait Regina avec cette phrase, mais également que la brune ne répondrait pas.

_Le regard qu'elle m'adressait était empli de tendresse, il exprimait toute sa gratitude, tout son calme._

De quoi me faire envahir de douceur, sans aucun contact physique.

- Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas une question de bataille là, on doit réfléchir à la manière la plus simple de le renvoyer chez lui ! clamais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Je désirais tant percevoir la fin des hostilités.

J'avais besoin d'une présence maternelle, mais également d'un solide soutien.

_Et seule la mairesse m'avait offerte cette possibilité. _

**A Suivre...**


	17. Chapter 17

**De l'imprévu au RDV :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

- S'il vient du futur, une armoire ne suffira pas ! déclara ma génitrice, en maugréant.

- Et si c'était une création de ma mère ? demanda la brune, à nouveau angoissée.

- Il nous aurait attaqués ! répondis-je, naturellement.

Le mystérieux enfant n'était pas nuisible, il semblait quémandeur d'affection.

- Aurait –il un côté bipolaire comme vous, ma Reine ? Un coup gentil, un coup méchant ? lança Blanche-Neige, sur un ton railleur.

Regina baissa les yeux au sol.

_Cette réplique était de trop, elle avait brisé le cœur de la brune !_

- Allez – vous habillez ! chuchotais-je, à l'oreille de Regina.

Celle-ci s'éloigna rapidement, non sans me jeter un sourire qui me figea un moment.

- Ça t'amuse de la faire souffrir ?! m'écriais-je, révoltée d'entrevoir celle avec qui j'avais passé une excellente soirée complétement dévastée.

- Et ça t'amuse de pactiser avec l'ennemie ?! répliqua immédiatement ma mère, sur un ton froid.

Je comprenais son envie de me protéger, mais j'étais assez grande pour faire mes propres choix.

Assez grande pour me rapprocher de Regina si mon instinct m'y poussait.

Suivre cette pulsion m'avait fait bénéficier d'une soirée agréable, d'une complicité de tous les instants et de contacts rapprochés qui m'avaient longuement perturbée.

_Et étrangement, je souhaitais me rapprocher de la brune._

- C'est drôle de me dire ça alors que tu ne cesses de me jeter dans ses bras !

- C'était la volonté de Mary Margaret, non la mienne ! rétorqua la brune, en soupirant.

- Il se pourrait que je sois attachée à Regina ! lançais-je, sur un ton franc.

_Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en clamant ceci haut et fort, mais je ne pouvais renier ce que mon cœur m'insufflait. _

- Tu vas te brûler Emma ! On a tous de la rancune contre elle...

- C'est injustifié ! criais-je, en secouant la tête.

- Emma…Je te retrouve seulement. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me quitte déjà et encore moins pour…

- Alors occupe – toi du bébé pendant que je pars chercher des informations avec Regina ! dis-je, en la coupant.

J'étais à présent aussi nerveuse que le fut Regina.

_Gérer Eric et la méfiante qu'il créait autour de sa vie, la douleur qu'il infligeait à Regina, celle-ci et ses pouvoirs, le petit arrivé du futur, toutes nos mémoires retrouvées…_

Cela en devenait terriblement complexe et mes compétences de shérif étaient loin de pouvoir résoudre tout cela.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris là…Vous avez tous retrouvé vos statuts ? intervint Henry, complétement perdu.

- C'est une longue histoire que ta grand-mère te racontera ! répondis-je, en quittant le salon.

J'entrai délicatement dans la salle de bain, observant Regina essuyer ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

- J'ai pris un paquet, je suis…

Je me précipitai à ses côtés pour l'enlacer.

- Pas d'excuses. Je suis là, ça va aller ! chuchotais-je, tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

Un flash me fit sursauter alors que les images défilaient, reprenant à l'instant même des dernières.

- _Il est si beau notre Remy…_

_Et le pire arriva._

_Le visage de la femme qui parlait et m'enlaçait fut visible._

- Remy…C'est un mélange de nos prénoms ! cria la brune, alors qu'elle reprenait conscience.

- On est liées ! Par le sang, par le cœur, par…On est liées ! répétais-je, chamboulée.

Le bouche à bouche était réellement un baiser de vrai amour…Le mien semblait déjà avoir été défini.

_Il me faisait face ! _

- On est liées ! continuais-je, toujours étonnée.

Un flot de fumée violette se rependit dans la pièce.

J'enfouis mon visage contre la poitrine de mon interlocutrice.

Une seule personne hormis Regina, dans mes souvenirs, apparaissait ainsi.

Et cette perspective m'effrayait.

- Beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez mes chères ! clama une voix, sur un ton froid.

Cora Mills était vivante.

_Et en forme pour tous nous achever. _

* * *

- Pars Emma ! C'est un ordre ! hurlais-je, en poussant la blonde contre la sortie.

- Oh non ma chérie, ta petite amie va rester avec nous ! s'exclama ma mère, en faisant reculer Emma d'un simple revers de la main.

Je saisis la blonde pour la mettre à l'écart, derrière moi.

_Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une cible._

Je devais assumer les conséquences de mes actes et non laisser les autres en souffrir.

- Elle n'est pas…commençais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je devais feinter notre rapprochement si je souhaitais nous protéger.

- Je suis la plus informée sur ce sujet, il me semble…

Je serrai les poings, énervée à l'idée qu'elle soit la source de tous nos ennuis.

- Tu as interférer notre futur ! m'écriais-je, sur un ton colérique.

- Ah non…Je voulais juste t'en faire voir une partie pour que tu t'éloignes d'Eric ! corrigea ma génitrice, sur un ton ferme.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant le prénom de mon compagnon :

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec lui ?

- Il ne te fera pas qu'un bleu, vois-tu…lança ma mère, pour me prévenir.

Je soupirai et répétais à nouveau ce qui me semblait évident :

- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre.

- Même éloignée de toi, je veille à ta protection ! rappela ma mère, en ricanant.

- T'aurais pu rester dans ta tombe ! lançais-je, sur un ton railleur.

J'avais peur qu'elle réplique par un sort, mais elle semblait plutôt calme :

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour avoir tenté…C'était pour ton bien. Maintenant, c'est à moi de décider ce qui est bon pour toi.

Cette idée m'effrayait, mais je masquai ma colère.

_Pour rassurer Emma qui tremblait légèrement contre mon corps._

- Et qu'est ce qui te retient de ne pas me tuer ? demandais-je, curieuse.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

_Que répondre face à cette demande, face à cette quête de ralliement qu'essayait d'effectuer ma mère ?_

J'essayai de mentir, pensant que ma mère ne percevrait pas la réalité face à ma soudaine froideur, mais c'était mal la connaître.

_Elle – même utilisait ce procédé._

- Je n'ai pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs.

- Ne me force pas à te prouver le contraire, ma chérie ! lança Cora, en souriant cruellement.

Elle était prête à tenter une attaque pour prouver ses dires.

Je devais penser à la protection d'Emma, qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses propres pouvoirs.

_Quel choc lui faudrait-il pour qu'elle ressente la magie en elle ? _

- Je suis auprès d'Emma, n'est-ce – pas ce que tu voulais ? demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je voulais que tu t'éloignes de ton prétendant, pas que tu sautes dans les bras d'une autre ! répondit –elle, furieuse.

_Je ne comptais pourtant pas me séparer d'Emma aussi vite…_

- On a un destin en commun ! déclarais-je, sur un ton aigri.

- Le destin peut se modifier.

Cette réplique me figea un moment, elle était identique à celle qu'avait prononcé Emma.

_Nous épiait-elle depuis le début ?_

**A Suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Un peu de Swan/Queen et de l'action :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

- Et le bébé ? quémandais-je, désireuse de connaître la raison de son apparition.

- C'est un petit accident de parcours. La magie me fait encore un peu défaut, comme à toi ma chérie…

Maintenant que j'avais la réponse tant recherchée à nos problèmes, je respirai bruyamment avant de lui répondre avec toute la conviction dont je pouvais faire preuve :

- Je ne reviendrais pas à tes côtés.

- Ce n'est pas une possibilité, mais une obligation ! cria Cora, en haussant le ton.

Je secouai la tête, puis, je commençai à m'expliquer :

- J'ai abandonné le mal. J'ai trop souffert, il est temps de…

- De pardonner Blanche-Neige ?! hurla Cora.

Ma mère semblait hystérique à cette simple idée, si bien que je tentai de la calmer :

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais une certaine entente s'est créer entre nous tous, on la préservera pour Henry.

- Je ne l'épargnerais pas si tu restes.

Cette phrase me fit réagir.

_Imaginer mon fils en martyr me révulsait._

- Regina, n'y va pas ! hurla soudainement Emma, en m'éloignant de ma mère.

- La blonde, on ne vous a pas sonné !

- Emma, ne complique pas les choses ! dis-je, en tentant de la convaincre.

_Celle-ci semblait complétement anéantie par la perspective d'un combat nous séparant._

- Que va t'apporter la destruction de ma famille sale cinglée, hein ?! demanda Emma, à l'adresse de ma mère.

Celle-ci se fit un grand plaisir à lui répondre, vu sa mine satisfaite :

- Les pleins pouvoirs.

Je me retournai pour faire face à la blonde et lui chuchoter quelques instructions que ma génitrice n'entendrait pas.

- Emma…Il va falloir que tu réunisses tout ton courage.

- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre cette…commençait –elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est ma mère ! dis-je, en caressant le doux visage pâle.

- Tu l'as bien...

- Et je le referais si je pouvais, mais je gagnerais un peu de temps à la suivre.

- Du temps pour quoi ?

Je lui dévoilai alors mon plan :

- Toi et le bébé. Tu sais bien qu'ensemble, vous avez un pouvoir qui peut me défier, sers-toi en ! Invoque-le !

- Au risque de te tuer ?! lançait –elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

- Je dévierais la force.

- Tu as déjà du mal à dévier un simple arc électrique ! insista Emma, en reniant cette idée.

_Il était vrai que ma force était instable, mais nous devions tout tenter…_

- C'est la seule solution.

- Et si tu te blesses ? demanda mon amie, anxieuse.

- Tant que tu vas bien, le reste m'importe peu.

Un moment de silence fusa.

- Je réalise qu'on vient de se tutoyer pour la première fois ! répliqua Emma, en souriant.

La voir plus rassurée m'enjouait.

- Et ce ne sera pas la dernière ! chuchotais-je, avant de déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue.

J'étais prête à l'embrasser complétement, mon cœur me pressait, mais un sort pouvait s'abattre sur nos têtes en une fraction de secondes…

- Allons-y ! clamais-je, en saisissant la main que me tendait ma mère.

J'observai les larmes perler sur les fossettes d'Emma, la peine m'envahissant également.

Je n'eus pas le temps de compatir plus, la porte de la salle de bain venait de s'ouvrir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps toutes les deux ? s'exclama Snow, en soupirant.

Cora leva la main alors qu'Emma se précipita sur sa mère pour la faire chuter.

Le sort buta alors contre la porte qui s'écroula.

- Encore une porte en moins ! Super ! s'exclama Blanche-Neige, sur un ton ironique.

* * *

L'heure n'était plus à la discussion, mais à la course.

J'essayais de pousser ma mère vers le salon alors que Cora la faisait reculer en direction de la salle de bain, avec toute sa force.

J'empoignai fermement ma mère, refusant de la lâcher :

- Je t'avais bien dit que Regina n'était pas aussi cool que tu le pensais !

Même dans la pire des situations, Snow faisait tout pour la dédramatiser avec l'humour.

J'étais peut-être déboussolée d'envisager ma meilleure amie comme ma mère, mais je ne la laisserais pas mourir !

_Surtout pas d'une façon aussi horrible._

- Je ne te laisserais pas ! criais-je, sur un ton ferme.

J'affirmais ma poigne sur ses poignets, pour prouver mes dires.

- Si c'est ma fin, autant arrêté de lutter ! lança Blanche-Neige, les larmes aux yeux.

Je secouai la tête, déterminée à ne pas flancher :

- Hors de question ! Ton destin n'est pas de mourir, je l'ai vu…

- Ton destin n'est pas de secourir tout le monde, Emma ! répliqua ma mère, sur un ton ferme.

Je devais la convaincre de ne pas se rendre à l'ennemie.

_Ce choix aurait tellement de conséquences ! _

J'avais déjà perdu Graham, un bon ami, et à la simple pensée que je perde ma mère que j'aimerais mieux connaître, mon cœur se déchirait.

- Tu dois assister à mon mariage ! lançais-je, en haussant le ton.

- Quel mariage ?!

Je n'étais pas encore en mesure de clamer qui j'allais épouser, mais le voile m'indiquait une union.

- Je n'en sais encore rien, mais je l'ai vu ! dis-je, sur un ton franc.

- Le destin peut se modifier.

Je grimaçai, étonnée d'entendre cette réplique :

- C'est ma phrase ça !

Snow desserra mon emprise.

Ce fut si rapide, que je ne pus rattraper son poignet à temps.

- Va falloir être forte, Emma !

- Mais arrêter toutes la ! Je suis faible, je ne pourrais jamais arrêter cette cinglée ! hurlais-je, sur un ton colérique.

_Je n'en étais pas capable._

J'étais habituée à des cambrioleurs, des petits délits et non pas à une sorcière maléfique !

- Le bébé est caché avec Henry ! déclara Snow, calmement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es magique, Emma. Tu as su me retrouver, tu seras les retrouver.

Et ma mère délesta sa prise pour se retrouver aux côtés de Cora.

- Nooooon ! hurlais-je, en tentant de me précipiter à son encontre.

**A Suivre ( Oui je suis cruelle :))**


	19. Chapter 19

**J'ai adoré écrire le passage Swan/Queen, profitez -en ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Cora leva le bras pour me propulser au sol.

Je ne devais pas rester immobile, malgré la douleur.

_Reste en vie pour sauver Snow._

_Et raisonne calmement._

Cependant, alors que je me relevais pour m'échapper à nouveau, mes nerfs lâchèrent prise, m'angoissant profondément :

- J'ai retrouvé ma mère uniquement grâce à une armoire…Oh la galère ! m'écriais-je, tout en courant vers le salon.

* * *

Cora semblait sourire cruellement.

- On va te garder pour le final ! dit – elle, en scrutant Snow, avide de vengeance.

- Vous n'avez jamais su me supprimer jusqu'à la ! répondit celle-ci, sur un ton ferme.

L'être pur semblait convaincu de sa survie.

- Il y a un début à tout !

- Emma est la clé ! clama Snow, fièrement.

Cora enrageait.

- Va la supprimer ! s'écria celle-ci, à l'adresse de sa fille.

Regina jeta un dernier regard à l'encontre de la prisonnière qui lui lança un regard haineux :

- Vous, on vous aura ! Et je ferais bien plus que de vous liquider en public ce coup-ci !

Etrangement, Regina Mills répondit par un sourire.

* * *

- Remy ! C'est maman !

Aucune présence n'était à détecter dans la pièce et j'entendais déjà des pas derrière moi, déjà ma mère crier.

_Je devais faire vite._

J'essayais une autre tentative, plus convaincante :

- Mamie Cora n'est pas trop contente alors tu ferais mieux de te ramener !

Le bébé apparu enfin avec Henry qui l'encerclait.

Regina était à présent en face de moi.

Et ce que j'avais prévu débuta.

Remy lança un arc électrique que Regina commença à dévier.

Alors que j'empoignais Henry pour l'écarter, le jet me tomba dessus.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol, entrainant mon fils dans ma chute.

- Emma ! Oh mon dieu !

La dernière chose que je pu voir fut les larmes de la brune qui tentait de me secouer désespérément.

* * *

Je n'avais pas maitrisé mes pouvoirs, ni ma force.

Résultat, le faisceau dangereux s'était retourné contre le shérif innocent.

Remy essayait de comprendre la situation.

- Je suis si désolée…murmurais-je à l'adresse du bambin tout en l'enlaçant.

Une vision traversa alors mon corps de toute part, me brulant intérieurement :

- _Emma, il est temps de faire un choix._

- _Un choix ?! _

_La blonde ne cessait de marcher, révoltée, alors que je l'écoutais, calmement._

- _Je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place._

- _Tu es la mère de ce bébé au même titre que moi !_

- _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais être quoi pour lui « maman 2 ? » _

- _On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois…_

- _Et on n'a jamais trouvé de solution._

- _Et tu vas me faire croire que celle que tu as trouvée est la meilleure ?_

- _Je ne vous quitte pas par plaisir…_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour apercevoir Remy qui pleurait.

- Je suis désolée mon chéri. Comme je comprends le fait que tu me déteste ! Je vous ai abandonnés ! chuchotais-je, en compatissant.

Ma mère arriva alors au milieu du salon, enragée :

- Qu'attends-tu pour tous les tuer ?!

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais complétement dévastée à l'idée d'avoir tué Emma.

- Alors comme ça tu me trahie ? hurla Cora, en abattant un sort dans ma direction.

Je n'avais aucune autre solution que de le contrer.

Ma mère reçu alors la secousse.

Blessée, elle s'évapora.

_Enfin un peu de répit._

- Maman ! clama alors Remy, en marchant jusqu'à moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant le nourrisson s'avancer aussi facilement.

_Sa croissance semblait aussi être magique._

- Que va faire maman maintenant ? demandais-je, perdue.

La pièce était complétement dévastée et toute personne hormis moi et l'enfant était inconsciente.

Effondrée, je me précipitai auprès d'Emma.

Je caressai délicatement la peau pâle qui subitement retrouva un semblant de chaleur.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, espérant que ce qui avait pu fonctionner marchait toujours.

- Emma ! hurlais-je, en pleurs.

J'essayai à nouveau, y mettant tout mon cœur, toute ma bonne volonté.

Et enfin, j'eus une réponse.

Non seulement un vent incroyable apparu comme à l'accoutumée, mais une langue envahit ma bouche.

Le baiser tendre que j'avais débuté continuait plus fougueusement.

Et cette initiative venait de la belle blonde, dont les yeux clairs me charmaient à nouveau.

**A Suivre...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pour fêter le 20ème chapitre, quoi de mieux qu'un long chapitre ?**

**Et le retour de quelqu'un qui m'avait manqué x)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ce baiser était si langoureux, si entreprenant, mais je décidai d'y mettre un terme.

C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

_Je m'attachais trop à la brune._

- Je ne peux pas ! lançais-je, en m'écartant.

- Et pourtant, tu y as mis de ton cœur ! T'en a eu envie…

Regina ne comprenait pas.

_Elle s'évertuait à diminuer la distance que j'essayais de créer entre nos corps._

- Je le sais bien, mais il y a que…commençais-je, ennuyée.

_Comment lui expliquer ce qui me rebutait, ce qui me rongeait ?_

- Il n'est pas question de lesbienne, bisexuelle ou autre…Je suis faite pour toi. On est…

- Ce n'est pas ça. Il y a Eric ! Ça t'arrive de penser aux autres ? m'écriais-je, soudainement énervée.

J'avais raison, Cora aussi, ma mère également…_Le destin peut se modifier_.

Ce que j'ai vu n'était pas près de se réaliser.

Tout devenait mirage et disparaissait, comme nos moments attendrissants passés ensembles.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que je viens de te sauver ?!

La réplique de mon interlocutrice me fit soupirer tant que je la trouvais stupide.

- Est-ce que tu l'aime ? demandais-je, soudainement.

Immédiatement, son air glacial reprit le dessus alors qu'elle répondit :

- Tu m'as déjà posé la question.

J'eus du mal à retenir mes larmes.

- Je pensais que tout serait différent, maintenant que tu es une autre…

La brune secoua la tête et rétorqua, sur un ton froid :

- Je t'ai sauvé parce que c'était la chose la plus juste à faire. Tu m'imagine à nouveau Reine ?

- Alors tu l'as fait pour toi ?! hurlais-je, prête à la frapper.

Je ne reconnaissais plus la mairesse…

- N'interprète pas mal mes propos !

Un long silence prit place avant que je reprenne, de plus belle :

- Tu l'aime ou…

- Je l'aime. Beaucoup.

Je souffrais.

Je n'étais rien face à son amour pour Eric.

_Et cette idée me dévastait._

- Dit – elle alors qu'elle vient de m'embrasser ! rappelais-je, sur un ton ferme.

J'espérais tant qu'elle oublie son prétendant violent contre une chance de se rapprocher de moi.

Les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler n'auraient aucune incidence sur ce que je désirais plus que tout : _concrétiser les images que j'avais pu avoir._

Je n'imaginais pas de mariage, apprendre à aimer à nouveau serait déjà complexe, mais je voulais la conserver auprès de moi.

- Je n'y peux rien si mon cœur est partagé ! déclara Regina, en soupirant.

- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas le mien ? répliquais-je, en haussant le ton.

Elle haussa les épaules et clama, étonnée :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

J'avouai alors ce qui semblait une évidence, ce qui consistait une réelle difficulté à surpasser :

- Comment vais-je annoncer à ma mère que j'aime sa pire ennemie ?!

Un long silence prit place alors que Regina prenait conscience de la symbolique de mes mots.

Sa réponse me foudroya, tant qu'elle était dénudée d'affection :

- C'est à toi de trouver la réponse.

- Et je trouverais celle à mon interrogation.

- Quelle interrogation ? demanda subitement Regina, surprise.

Je lui expliquai alors mon choix, complexe à clamer vu l'enjeu qu'il comportait :

- Moi ou Eric. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Les larmes perlaient alors sur le visage nacré.

Elle semblait prise au dépourvue.

- Remy…Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

- Tu pourras toujours le voir, tout comme Henry.

Je n'allais pas la priver de ce petit garçon qui semblait avoir changé de comportement à son égard, qui lui accordait maintenant de l'attention…

_C'était trop précieux._

- Et toi ?

Cependant, j'étais résignée en ce qui me concernait :

- Je ne te partagerais pas.

Elle me supplia du regard :

- Ne m'oblige pas…Tout commençait si bien.

- Je ne supporterais pas de te voir en cachette, d'être uniquement ton amante. Je ne peux pas me réduire à ça ! insistais-je, en sanglotant.

On se détruisait encore.

Comme au commencement.

Cela ne concernait plus notre enfant, mais maintenant nos sentiments.

_Et un amour impossible à vivre._

- Ça serait me tuer à petit feu que de ne plus te voir…commençait –elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Les beaux yeux noisette espéraient tant un revirement de situation….

_Qui ne vint malheureusement pas._

- Parce que ça ne me ferait pas mal ? J'ai passé des moments superbes avec toi, j'étais en train de me dire que de t'envisager être plus qu'une amie me ferait plaisir, mais c'est la fin.

Je laissai la brune m'enlacer une dernière fois, désespérément.

J'en avais besoin, avant qu'on se sépare définitivement et que j'envisage mon existence sans ces moments complices qui nous reliaient.

* * *

- Pas touche à ma fille !

La porte d'entrée venait d'être ouverte à la volée, me dévoilant mon père.

J'étais émue en envisageant enfin ma famille au complet, mais c'était sans compter sur la haine qui l'animait.

- Zorro est arrivé…chantonna Regina, en piquant un fou rire.

- On se passera de votre humour, la Reine !

Il pointa son épée en direction de la brune.

- Où est Snow ? demanda Charmant, furieux.

- En piteux état dans la salle de bain…

Regina se faisait un malin plaisir à le torturer, cependant l'arme commença à s'abaisser sur sa silhouette sans qu'elle ne contre celle-ci.

_Elle voulait m'affirmer sa quête de rédemption._

- Comment as –tu…commençais mon père, énervé.

Je m'interposai alors que l'épée se faisait menaçante.

- Regina n'est pas dangereuse. Laisse-la tranquille.

James écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu dis ça en parlant de la femme qui a détruit notre famille ?

J'écartai son épée tout en répondant :

- On en parlera plus tard.

Il sembla acquiescer, toujours aussi troublé, comme je l'avais été, de connaître enfin la vérité.

Mon père se retourna vers Regina pour susciter sa peur :

- Quand tout le monde retrouvera sa mémoire, je ne donne pas cher de vous…

La concernée éclata de rire avant de rétorquer :

- Mais ma mère est née pour résoudre ce genre de cas.

- Traitresse ! hurla James, en se rapprochant d'elle.

J'eus bien du mal à retenir la fureur et le poids du corps de James qui luttait pour que je m'éloigne et le laisse éliminer Regina.

_Ce n'était pourtant pas la fin que je souhaitais à la brune. _

- Madame le maire, la porte ! lançais-je, sur un ton calme, mais ferme.

- Je suis désolée Emma…Est-ce que…

Regina semblait triste en comprenant qu'il était temps de partir.

_Et de ne pas revenir avant un moment._

- La porte ! hurlais-je, sursautant moi-même devant la rage dont je faisais preuve.

Et c'est l'âme en peine que j'observai la mairesse quitter les lieux.

_Son absence allait être le pire des maux à supporter._

_Elle avait décidé elle-même de sa fin…La mienne finirait –elle par être heureuse ?_

**A Suivre...**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Du n'importe quoi...Ce chapitre et le prochain partent en boulette x)_**

**_Mais les autres gagneront en action, promis !_**

**_Retour du Swan/Queen prochainement._**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

La rancœur m'envahissait.

Elle brisait tout sur mon passage.

Ma tête avait pris le choix de la raison, celui d'Eric, celui de tenter d'oublier cette controverse, celui pour lequel Henry s'identifiait comme modèle.

Et à mon plus grand malheur, cette prise de risque me faisait oublier la blonde.

Cette hypothèse me révoltait tant.

Je levai les bras, résignée :

- Pourquoi ?! hurlais-je, énervée.

Un orage éclata soudainement alors que je me dirigeais à mon domicile.

Je claquai la porte d'entrée violemment.

_Il était hors de question de m'énerver encore plus !_

- Où étais-tu, chérie ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix rauque de mon compagnon.

_La tranquillité n'était pas d'actualité…_

- J'ai retrouvé ma mère ! répondis-je, sur un ton franc.

Je lui tournais le dos.

_Evoquer ce sujet délicat me torturait…_

- Il me semblait qu'elle était morte.

Je grimaçai.

- C'est ça. Je suis allée au cimetière ! lançais-je, subitement, ayant oublié ce détail : ma génitrice soi-disant enterrée.

- Et tu y as passé la nuit peut-être ? demandait –il, en haussant le ton.

Je me retournai, prête à affronter ses soupçons.

- D'accord. J'arrête de mentir.

Eric me foudroya du regard.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux si tu tiens à ta blonde ! clama celui-ci, sur un ton menaçant.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi en parler à nouveau ? quémandais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Mon cœur avait manqué un battement en pensant à Emma.

_Ses lèvres me manquaient tant…_

- Tu m'as pris pour elle alors qu'on faisait…

Le fait de me rappeler la scène qui s'était déroulée après le bar me peinait.

C'était la première fois que la blonde s'intéressait à moi au point de me soigner.

_La première fois que je recueillais son attention._

- J'ai retrouvé ma mère et ça m'a chamboulée.

Eric écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle n'est pas morte ?

- J'aurais préféré ! répondis-je, en soupirant.

L'idée de supporter l'emprise de celle-ci me désespérait.

- Ma pauvre chérie, comme je comprends…

J'éclatai en sanglots.

Cora était loin d'être mon plus gros problème.

_Quitter Emma m'affectait énormément._

Désespérée, j'enserrai fermement le corps d'Eric pour tarir mes pleurs.

- Fais – moi l'amour…

Pour effacer le shérif de ma mémoire, c'était la meilleure méthode.

Alors qu'il m'entrainait à l'étage rapidement, je réalisai qu'aucun de ses baisers me procuraient du plaisir.

_J'étais dégoutée par ses assauts._

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais le rejeter.

Autant m'infliger la peine que j'insufflais à Emma.

_Me punir cruellement._

* * *

- Ouvrez ! Ouvrez !

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant une Regina complétement mouillée, tremblant face à la pluie battante.

Rapidement, j'enlevais Remy de l'épaisse couverture avec laquelle je l'avais recouvert pour envelopper le corps de la brune.

- Je suis désolée…chuchota Regina, en toussant.

Elle s'accrocha à moi lourdement, comme si elle ne voulait plus se séparer de mon être.

Je l'emmenai au salon ou je discutais avec mon père depuis son départ.

Ma mère était déjà allongée à l'étage, reposant son corps meurtri et Henry ne semblait pas préoccupé par l'orage.

Le bruit m'empêchait cependant de dormir, James souhaitait des explications concernant mon comportement et notamment sur tout le tumulte passé et les objets détruits.

- Que fait-elle là ? demanda-t-il, en pointant à nouveau son épée sur Regina.

Je repoussai la lame avant d'inventer une excuse :

- Un cauchemar.

- Tu vas me faire croire qu'elle déboule chez nous pour ça ? rétorqua-t-il, en haussant le ton.

J'optai pour un ton plus doux, tout en enserrant la brune :

- Elle a fait son choix.

Regina me lança un regard remplis de tendresse, déposant sa tête contre mon épaule pour acquiescer.

- Oui, celui de réduire en bouillie ta mère ! lança mon père, sur un ton railleur.

J'étais choquée à l'idée qu'il pense à Regina comme étant une tueuse, elle qui avait choisi son camp quitte à subir les prochains affronts de sa mère !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Cora qui avait fait ça ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Tu n'as rien vu, tu l'as dit toi-même !

J'étais peut-être dans le salon au moment où les choses s'étaient envenimées, mais la mairesse n'a pas touché Blanche-Neige.

_J'en avais l'intime conviction._

Elle n'avait pas laissé la haine l'envahir et la posséder à nouveau et ceux…_Rien que pour moi_.

- Mais j'ai confiance en Regina ! insistais-je, désirant opter pour mon point de vue.

- Elle nous a fait trop de mal pour que ce mot lui soit approprié…

James était têtu, moi également et le dialogue semblait sans issue.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina qui assistait au débat houleux.

_La voir en forme me réchauffait le cœur._

- Remy est notre fils, je te l'ai dit.

J'essayai une autre tactique pour que mon père cesse son acharnement sur Regina.

_Elle n'était en rien actuellement ce qu'elle avait pu être dans un monde magique, auparavant…_

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il vient de deux mères, c'est toi qu'il réclame sans cesse…

- Mais, Regina est aussi sa mère parce que…dans le futur, on est liés ! déclarais-je, sur un ton sincère.

_Il savait que je disais vrai._

Cependant, l'alliance possible d'une horrible femme sans pitié et d'un air pur comme je l'étais l'effrayais.

- Tu ne peux pas vivre avec ce monstre !

J'enrageais immédiatement en découvrant le surnom auquel Regina répondait pour lui.

_Elle ne désirait qu'une chance, une seule de pouvoir s'intégrer à nouveau._

_Et j'étais prête à la lui donner._

- Tu préfères te mettre à dos ta fille et tes petits-fils ? demandais-je, sur un ton colérique.

- Je préfère renier la vérité.

- Et pourtant je l'aime.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi suite à ma révélation.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement alors que je tentais de m'expliquer :

- C'est encore étrange de l'avouer, mais j'ai passé une soirée géniale avec Regina ! T'aurais du voir comment elle m'a fait rire, t'aurais du voir combien de fois elle m'a sauvée, combien de fois j'ai attendu qu'elle m'embrasse vraiment…

_La brune me captivait._

- Et pourtant tu as renoncé ! clama James, fier d'affirmer que j'avais éloigné Regina de moi.

- Pour Eric. Parce que je suis raisonné.

Mon père ne semblait pas prêt à en démordre :

- Quand Regina se ralliera à Cora, tu vas tomber de haut Emma et c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je veux pour…

Je le coupai immédiatement, sachant que cette hypothèse ne verrait jamais le jour :

- Mais écoute- moi ! Je tiens à Regina, je suis prête à lui ouvrir les portes de mon cœur et tu ferais bien de le comprendre !

La concernée, toujours muette et tremblante, fut bouche bée.

Un air béat s'afficha sur ses traits.

_Nous gagnerons cette bataille._

- Tu sais ce qu'elle nous a fait à ta mère et moi ? Elle a tenté de la tuer je ne sais combien de fois, elle nous a séparés...

- Mais vous vous êtes toujours retrouvés ! dis-je, en le coupant dans sa détermination.

_Le présent nous offrait une Regina bien différente…_

- Pas grâce à Regina. Elle a été et sera toujours la Reine. C'est mon devoir de te protéger, de…

Je commençai à parler plus fort, d'argumenter mon avis sur la situation :

- Je suis grande ! J'ai affronté à moi toute seule tous ces putains de souvenirs ! J'ai un bébé qui rentre dans ma vie et j'essaye d'en prendre soin, de ne pas écarter Henry, j'essaye de créer des liens avec ma mère qui a été jusque-là uniquement une amie ! Et toi, tu viens seulement d'arriver et tu penses savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, mais qu'en sais-tu ?!

James sembla soudainement perdu face à mon discours.

- Je t'ai sauvé le jour où je t'ai…

- J'aurais préféré grandir avec ma famille. Malédiction ou pas.

Mon père se retourna vers Regina, solidement terrée dans mes bras.

- Elle est levée ou pas d'ailleurs, la Reine ?

Je l'éloignai de la concernée.

- Elle ne parlera pas. Tu vois bien qu'elle est sacrément choquée ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

Regina semblait terriblement affectée et mal en point.

- Je suppose que les marques viennent d'Eric ? Il a un sacré crochet…

Mon père prenait un malin plaisir à la déstabiliser et à l'humilier, comme Regina avait pu le faire.

- Non, mais t'arrête ?! Que dirait mam…Sn…Blanche-Neige quoi ?! m'écriais-je, ayant toujours autant de mal à assimiler les prénoms et les visages qui vont avec.

- La même chose. Et elle aurait déjà trucidé Regina !

Je me tournai en direction de la brune, caressant ses cheveux tendrement :

- Regina, tu peux aller dans ma chambre ?

Elle ne se fit pas prier, heureuse d'être éloignée des piques de James.

- Je rêve ou…Elle sait où est ta chambre ?! s'exclama-t-il, bouleversé.

**A Suivre...**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Prochain chapitre remplis de Swan/Queen, mais encore faut-il supporter celui-ci x)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

- On a dormi ensemble.

- Quoi ?!

Je grimaçai, sachant déjà le film qu'il allait s'imaginer.

- J'aurais du me taire…

J'étais parée à quitter moi aussi la pièce, quand mon père finit par me retenir, la curiosité l'animant :

- Ah, mais non ! Toi et…

Je secouai vivement la tête, reniant ce que mon père pensait :

- Ce n'est pas parce que t'a envie de sauter sur Snow que j'ai sauté sur Regina !

- Les circonstances ont fait…

- Qu'elle a changée.

_C'est ce fait que mon père avait du mal à comprendre._

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'elle a changé pour Henry ? Combien de fois elle l'a déçu...

Je le coupai en souriant :

- Mais, depuis qu'elle a croisé certains yeux, elle change…Complétement.

Il comprit que je me désignais à travers cette phrase.

- C'est à prouver quand Cora viendra nous tuer…

- On ne mourra pas. J'ai des pouvoirs.

Il me restait seulement à les maitriser.

_Tout un art ! _

- Regina mourra ! annonça-t-il, convaincu.

- Jamais.

Remy commença à s'agiter :

- Papi…La maman retour à la maison !

- On ne dit pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? lançais-je, heureuse de voir que j'avais raison.

James soupira, découvrant bien qu'il devait déclarer forfait.

- Ahah ! C'est moi ou là tu n'as pas pu d'argument ? demandais-je, fière.

Mon père grimaça, énervé d'avoir été battu.

- On se revoit demain…

- Prend soin de ma…lançais-je, hésitant sur le prénom avec lequel l'appeler.

Il hocha la tête avant de répliquer :

- De ton côté, n'hésite pas à torturer Regina !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée, alors qu'il s'éloigna.

* * *

Quand j'entrai, je déposai le bambin sur le lit, regardant le visage décomposé de la brune.

_La douleur s'y lisait tellement…_

- Je ne mérite même pas que tu sois si attentionnée…murmurait –elle, en baissant les yeux au sol.

- Si le shérif ne prend pas soin du maire, qui le fera ? demandais-je, sur un ton taquin.

Regina commença à déboutonner son chemisier, complétement mouillé, avant d'hésiter, devant Remy :

- Il va rester là ? demandait –elle, étonnée.

- C'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui acheter un lit…Il est comme toi ! Il apparait comme ça dans ma vie, il tangue, il hésite et…il finit par rester.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? lançais-je, attendant impatiemment la réponse.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, se résumant à un seul mot :

- Toi.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Une bouteille d'alcool peut-être ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Regina encra son regard dans le mien, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens, comme si elle désirait que sa phrase s'imprime en moi :

- Non. Mes sentiments.

Je m'échappai de son emprise :

- Regina Mills est capable d'aimer ? Tiens…dis-je, sur un ton railleur.

Je savais que ma remarque la blesserait et sa réponse en fut le signe :

- Je comprends que tu souffres.

Elle essuya quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son visage avant de se ressaisir :

- Je peux peut-être faire apparaître un lit…

Je la stoppai immédiatement :

- Plus de magie. Grand –père se fera un plaisir de lui en construire un !

Les yeux noisette me contemplèrent avec tristesse :

- J'aimerais t'aider. Pour une fois.

Je soupirai bruyamment :

- Tu dis ça alors que tu déboule en plein milieu de la nuit…

La mairesse s'empressa de justifier son arrivée à mon domicile :

- J'ai voulu t'oublier, il fallait une sorte de remontant, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être faible et saoule…

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que je comprenais l'ampleur de la portée de ses mots :

- Alors tu t'es dit que coucher avec ce…type-là, cet Eric, te ferait du bien ?!

Regina se sentait coupable.

- Ça a remis mes idées aux claires.

- Et ça remet les miennes à jour aussi ! clamais-je, immédiatement.

La brune tenta de se rapprocher pour que je l'écoute :

- Emma…Essaye de comprendre !

- Tu m'as…commençais-je, déboussolée.

- Techniquement, on n'est pas ensemble…

- Mais c'est sûr que c'est un chouette début que de me tromper déjà ! dis-je, pour la couper.

Regina haussa les épaules.

- Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais.

Je changeai alors de sujet, préférant ne plus aborder celui –ci :

- Quand il sera que tu restes avec moi, il va te…

- Je pourrais me défendre ! déclara Regina, sûre de ces propos.

_Et pourtant, j'avais aperçu le contraire…_

**A Suivre...**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Ce chapitre a pas été simple à écrire, mais bonne nouvelle il est long x)_**

**_Et j'ai adoré créer une scène digne du sucre, mon imagination se débrouille toujours aussi bien !_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

- Tes pouvoirs s'amenuisent.

- Ils reviendront ! dit-elle, calmement.

- Je ne crois pas. J'ai cru comprendre quelque chose…Tu as peut-être de la volonté à faire certaine choses, mais ta mère te contrôle Regina ! rétorquais-je, assurée de cette certitude.

Regina s'emballa directement :

- Je t'ai sauvée !

- Je parle de tes pouvoirs. Si Cora s'est amusée avec notre avenir, elle s'amusera avec nos pouvoirs ! expliquais-je, franchement.

Regina semblait soudainement terrifiée par l'idée.

Puis, elle maitrisa ses soubresauts pour parler à nouveau :

- On peut oublier la magie deux secondes et se focaliser sur une nuisette à trouver ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- T'y a pris goût…murmurais-je, enchantée qu'elle s'approprie mes habits comme elle tentait de prendre une place dans mon cœur.

- Tes vêtements n'ont aucune rancœur pour moi. Ce sont les seuls ! dit-elle, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Je caressai délicatement son visage :

- Je finirais par oublier tout ça, il me faut juste du temps.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Et ça doute de sa future femme ? lançais-je, sur un ton enfantin.

J'aimais la pensée qu'on soit reliées intimement.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est moi ? demanda-t-elle, tout en enfilant une nuisette.

_Je me surpris à observer la moindre parcelle de son corps ruisselant…_

- Ça te dérangerait ? demandais-je, calmement.

_Regina répondit par un simple sourire qui en disait long…_

Elle tenta de se placer dans le lit, mais elle fut soudainement projetée à terre.

- Remy ! Faut apprendre à me partager ! clamais-je, offusquée.

Regina passa sa main sur le front du petit qui s'endormi rapidement.

- Tu utilises la magie sur notre…lançais-je, étonnée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir par terre ! répondit la brune, pour se défendre.

- Tu préfères les bras du shérif ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

_Quelle ne fut pas joie quand elle continua ce jeu qui m'avait tant manqué !_

- De « mon » shérif ! insista la brune alors que je la rejoignais sous les draps.

- Carrément ! dis-je, en souriant.

Un long silence se propagea.

Nous étions toutes les deux anxieuses de nous retrouver à nouveau si proches l'une de l'autre, hésitant sur les mots ou les gestes à éviter…

- Tu es étonnante, Emma Swan.

- En quoi ? demandais-je, d'une voix douce.

- Même blessée par la situation, tu restes forte.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant combien j'oubliais ma rancune pour la présence de la brune à mes côtés pour la nuit…_Et certainement pour bien plus de temps._

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Henry me voyait chevalier ! lançais-je, sur un ton enfantin.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

- Le chevalier qui sauve la Reine ? Ça se tient ! déclarait –elle, sincèrement.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra si je t'embrasse ? demandais-je, en pointant du doigt Remy qui somnolait.

Regina haussa les épaules.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne forcerais pas les choses…

Regina avait peur de me brusquer et l'idée qu'elle ne précipite pas un possible rapprochement confirmait ce changement qui s'opérait en elle.

_J'avais raison de me battre envers et contre tout._

- Qui te dit que je les force ? J'ai juste…terriblement envie de toucher à nouveau tes lèvres ! dis-je, sur un ton mielleux.

- Et après ça ne veut pas m'exciter ! répondit la brune, en souriant.

J'éclatais de rire avant de me rapprocher pour unir nos lèvres.

_Le baiser se fit entreprenant et nos mains désireuses…_

J'arrêtais tout mouvement, bougeant ma tête pour avoir en visuel toute la pièce.

- T'attendais peut-être qu'il y ait encore du vent ? lança Regina, sur un ton ironique.

- Pour que tu sois malade ? demandais-je, nerveuse.

- J'aurais une infirmière sexy rien que pour moi...

Je lui donnai un coup dans les côtes suite à sa boutade alors que Regina encercla mes hanches de ses bras, m'emprisonnant contre sa poitrine.

_Je soupirai d'aise._

- C'était ça que tu attendais ? demanda Regina, curieuse.

- Une marque d'affection, oui…chuchotais-je, ravie.

- Ce ne sera pas la dernière.

_Cette perspective m'enchantait…_

- Mes parents vont adorer te voir demain au petit dej…murmurais-je, souriant en imaginant tout ce monde réunit dans la cuisine.

- A toi de me protéger.

- Je ne manquerais pas à mon devoir.

Et sur ces belles paroles, nous ne tardâmes pas à rejoindre Remy au pays des rêves, _heureuses d'être réunies._

* * *

Alors que la lumière du jour tentait de percer à travers les volets que j'avais à peine fermés, je sursautai, sentant un poids contre mes côtes.

Regina Mills me prenait pour un oreiller, la tête contre mon ventre, une main posée sur ma poitrine.

_Cette vision me fit sourire tant elle était attendrissante._

La mairesse semblait si innocente, incarnant un ange paisible.

Je tendis une main en direction de l'espace dédié à Remy.

Vide.

Je commençai à paniquer alors qu'une odeur de pancakes se propagea à travers la pièce.

- Le petit malin... chuchotais-je, amusée.

- C'est un ogre ce gosse ! lança une voix éraillée, encore endormie.

Je regardais la brune s'éveiller, pensant intérieurement que je voulais avoir cette vision tous les matins possibles.

Je devenais dingue, _ensorcelée_ par les moindres faits et gestes de Regina, sa stature et un de ses simples sourires…

- Je crois savoir de qui il tient ça…

Regina me regarda, tapant du poing alors que je ricanais :

- Qui s'est enfilé un paquet de pop-corn au ciné ? demandait –elle, amusée.

Je répondis sur un ton railleur :

- Et qui a fouillé dans le mien ? Et je rappelle que c'est toi, Regina Mills, qui fait soi-disant des chaussons aux pommes à tomber…

- Que tu n'as pas pu goûter ! me coupa la brune, calmement.

Je me sentais coupable d'avoir jeté le contenu du panier sachant que Regina n'était pas ce monstre emplit de fureur et de folie meurtrière que je pensais être alors qu'elle m'avait agressée.

Elle le faisait pour combattre ce qui fut son intérêt : Eric.

_Et le ferait dans l'avenir pour défendre le nouvel qui s'avérait être moi – même, à ma plus grande joie !_

- J'étais en colère, je…

- Je t'en referais. Que Remy sache que sans maman Regina, tout le monde va mourir de faim…

Je la scrutai intensément du regard, commençant un jeu coquin :

- C'est sûr que j'ai faim. De toi.

- Ça peut s'arranger ! m'assura ma partenaire, sur un ton mielleux qui trahissait son désir.

La brune commença à se rapprocher pour m'embrasser amoureusement.

- J'ai la dalle…dis-je, en lui indiquant ma peau qu'elle pouvait caresser.

Regina hésitait à passer au-delà du vêtement.

- Je suis un peu maladroite, c'est…

Je la fis taire en l'embrassant dans le cou, pour l'encourager.

_Elle osa enfin passer une main sur mon entrejambe nue, nos deux corps parfaitement en harmonie, nos cœurs s'affolant, quémandant plus…_

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Regina tomba subitement du lit, effrayée par le cri tandis que j'essayais de me cacher à l'aide des draps.

Malheureusement, la mairesse s'en était emparée pour assurer sa chute.

Sans la couverture épaisse à ma portée, ma nuisette légèrement remontée grâce aux mains gracieuses de Regina, dévoilait mes cuisses découvertes du vêtement et une partie de mon string.

- Oh la honte…murmurais-je, en rougissant.

Ma mère me scrutait du regard à la fois complétement abasourdie et terrifiée, mais le pire arriva alors.

Mon père se précipita également au milieu de la pièce, munie de sa célèbre épée.

- Qui a tué qui ? demanda celui-ci, regardant de tous les côtés sans arrêt.

Je me tapai le front, vraiment embarrassée par la situation.

- C'est bien plus grave, chéri ! Regina…Elle…Bon sang ! Elle caressait Emma…lança Snow, sans voix.

- On frappe avant d'entrer ! criais-je, soudainement énervée, remettant la nuisette dans son état d'origine.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous appeler au loin, mais vous étiez trop occupées et je comprends bien à quoi ! déclara Snow, bouleversée.

J'étais confuse face à l'accusation de ma génitrice, l'air désolé de mon père, une Regina complétement absente et mes joues rougies.

- Moins fort ! Toute la ville va finir par être au courant ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Parce que je l'aurais été moi ? rétorqua ma mère, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je tentai de justifier mes actes même si cela m'irritait plus qu'autre chose :

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je n'arrête pas de vous clamer que j'aime Regina, faut bien…marquer les faits quoi !

_J'étais majeure et assez mature pour batifoler avec la personne de mon choix ! _

- Je m'attendais à un « maman ».

Je baissai les yeux au sol, comprenant que j'avais blessé Snow.

_Je ne savais pas comment me dépêtrer de ce moment délicat…_

La voix de la raison, en James, finit par se faire entendre :

- On n'allait pas laisser le canapé à Regina…

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux suite à sa réplique.

- Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi pas ? Dois-je te rappeler que ta tête a été mise à prix par elle ?!

- On lui a rendu ce prix en voulant la tuer publiquement ! rappela-t-il, en me lançant un regard rempli de tendresse.

Je lui vouais à présent un culte en voyant les efforts qu'il faisait pour rendre les faits plus facile, _uniquement pour moi et mon bien-être_.

_Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait la vraie et réelle motivation de Regina à effacer sa vie antérieure et la souffrance causée parce celle qu'on lui avait infligée pour se tourner vers sa nouvelle destinée !_

- Elle nous a infligé trop de malheur. L'héberger, c'est de trop ! insista ma mère, sur un ton non négociable.

Son choix semblait irrévocable, mais je ne pouvais me séparer de Regina et vivre ici sans elle.

_Ce serait trop cruel de me faire subir cette hypothèse là…_

- On ne compte pas rester ici de toute façon ! lançais-je, déterminée à me faire entendre.

- Quoi ?!

Je me justifiai alors, parée à défendre mes convictions :

- Un petit appartement pour six personnes, c'est compliqué ! Sans compter si tu tiens à tes meubles ! clamais-je, ironiquement.

_Le duo Regina-Snow feraient trop d'étincelles…Peut-être même un feu ! _

- On ne lui donnera pas notre fille ! répliqua ma mère, telle une furie.

Je me révoltai alors :

- Je ne suis pas un objet !

Snow s'avança rapidement en direction du fond de la pièce où s'était réfugiée Regina, cachée par le lit.

- Vous n'aurez pas satisfaction.

Celle-ci se leva alors soudainement, la nuisette complétement débraillée, mais s'exprima, l'air rageur :

- Vous ne pensez pas que votre fille est apte à décider d'elle-même ?!

Devant le corps légèrement dénudé de Regina, aux formes apparentes, ma mère ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

Regina sembla s'amuser avec cette réaction en déclarant :

- Oui j'avoue, j'ai un corps d'apollon !

J'éclatai de rire devant l'humour de ma compagne.

Plus question de l'appeler par son titre royal.

_Elle était loin d'être cette Reine diabolique et ne le serait plus._

* * *

Le petit déjeuner s'effectua en silence, seulement interrompu par les babillements de Remy qui détruisait ses pancakes à coup de poings.

Je faisais de grands efforts pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, mais la tension était palpable au vu des regards noirs et destructeurs de Blanche.

Je regrettai déjà les baisers brûlants et chaleureux d'Emma pour m'aider à me relever et ses joues joliment colorées que j'avais du éclaircir avec mon humour cinglant.

A table, aucune marque d'attention ne m'était adressée, chacun essayant d'endurer l'autre.

- Il a une sacré force ! lança soudainement Snow, en mentionnant Remy.

- Il tient ça de moi !

Ma remarque avait eu l'effet désiré : Snow s'était presque étouffé avec du pain et son valeureux chevalier l'avait secouru comme à l'accoutumé.

_Lui aussi m'agaçait à toujours la soutenir ! _

Je me rapprochai d'Emma pour caresser les boucles blondes, observant la réaction de ma pire ennemie.

_Autant qu'elle s'habitude à ce genre de gestes tout tendre…_

- Tu me passes la confiture, ma chérie ? demandais-je, d'une voix douce.

Emma s'apprêtait à me donner le pot quand Snow l'éloigna.

- Je n'ai pas fini avec.

Cette réplique était une réponse à mon affront précédent, de quoi aiguiser mon sens de la vengeance.

- Le Nutella alors.

- Regina Mills qui mange un truc chimique et gras ?! s'exclama Snow, scandalisée.

- C'est sûr que si vous vous étouffiez avec le pot, on serait tous bien tranquille ! lançais-je, excédée par la mauvaise humeur et répartie de mon interlocutrice.

Blanche-Neige se leva subitement, l'air sévère :

- Alors je gâche votre petit bonheur ?

- Regina n'a pas dit ça. Vous vous comportez comme des enfants ! Même Remy ne dit rien ! intervient Emma, pour calmer le jeu.

- Normal. Il regarde pour quel camp il va opter. Ses mamans ou ses grands-parents.

Cette phrase fit sourciller Emma, dont les nerfs finirent par lâcher :

- Mais, y'a pas de camps ! Je vous veux tous dans ma vie.

Snow secoua la tête, résignée :

- Il n'y a pas que la rancune qu'on a en commun. Quel intérêt à la méchante Reine d'épouser la sauveuse ? Nous faire encore plus de mal !

Je souria discrètement.

Snow semblait ne pas renier l'idée d'une union entre son enfant et moi, même si cela l'énervait…

_C'était un début positif._

- On n'a pas encore parlé mariage hein…Y'a déjà assez à parler niveau éducation là !

Je saisis la perche qu'Emma me tendait, pour enfoncer le clou à l'attention de sa génitrice :

- Tiens, parlons justement du manque d'implication que vous avez eu dans celle d'Emma !

Celle-ci se retourna, abasourdie :

- Regina !

Ma pire ennemie s'avança près de moi pour en découdre.

_Cela ne pouvait se finir sans coups…_

- Quel culot ! Je vais…

Emma se planta entre nous deux, hystérique :

- Ça suffit ! Vous savez quoi ? Si vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter pour le bien de notre famille, alors il n'y a plus de famille ! JE M'EN VAIS !

Et la blonde prit le chemin de la sortie tandis que je comprenais mon erreur.

- Emma ! insistais-je, en agrippant son poignet.

- Lâche moi ! clama-t-elle, en quittant les lieux.

J'ignorais encore combien ce regard allait me manquer et oh combien la vie du shérif pouvait être fragile…

_Si fragile._

**_A Suivre..._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_L'élaboration de cette partie a été dure, la suite le sera bien moins ! _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

**_Merci encore à tous de me suivre et surtout de m'encourager, vous êtes top !_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Assommée.

Je l'avais été.

Le coup avait été administré si fort que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de crier et de me débattre.

J'avais sous-estimé Cora Mills.

Elle menait la danse, tout comme elle contrôlait ses faits et gestes à merveille.

Quand elle s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumée violette avec mon corps endolori dans ses bras, la nausée m'envahit.

Cela me donnait le tournis et j'étais dégoutée de savoir qu'elle allait me réduire à néant sans que je puisse réagir.

* * *

Je m'éveillai, cherchant véritablement un moyen de m'enfuir.

J'étais attachée à un arbre, en plein milieu de la forêt, près du puis tant vu et revu.

Cora complotait avec Eric alors que je m'acharnais en silence contre la masse.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi.

_Comment survivre face à une dégénérée pareille ?_

A bout de force, la corde martelant et coupant ma peau dangereusement, tout mon courage semblait se réduire à néant.

_J'allais mourir._

- Pas si coriace que ça pour un shérif…

Cora tentait de me provoquer, technique qui suscita ma colère :

- Regina vous tuera !

Cora pouffa de rire.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je tuais quelqu'un qu'elle aime pour la première fois…

Je fronçai les sourcils, déterminée à lui tenir tête :

- Et vous pensez qu'elle vous rejoindra parce qu'elle sera folle de rage et de chagrin ?

- Intelligente…

L'air pervers de la génitrice de Regina m'écœurait.

_Comme si ma compagne lui reviendrait en me supprimant ! _

- Jamais ! Henry et Remy seront là pour lui rappeler le bien qui l'entoure et qui doit régner en elle.

- Les liens du sang comptent beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez ! déclara mon interlocutrice, en ricanant.

Non seulement je l'imaginais encore plus cruelle que ce que j'en avais pu voir, mais elle semblait satisfaite à l'idée de me faire souffrir.

De me faire languir de douleur longtemps.

_Très longtemps._

- Et vous, je suppose que vous faites ça pour reconquérir Regina ? demandais-je, en me tournant vers Eric.

_J'étais toujours étonnée de voir à quel point ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés, tant ils étaient atteints par leurs désirs au point d'en devenir fous…_

- Vous êtes la seule chose qui me sépare d'elle…

- Même décédée, elle ne se consolera pas avec vous ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

Son souhait ne deviendrait pas réalité.

_Oui, j'allais me battre ! _

- Elle l'a déjà fait !

- Elle était complétement perdue. Je ne cautionne pas pour autant, mais elle a compris la leçon ! rétorquais-je, à Eric, enchantée de lui avoir cloué le bec.

Cora reprit les rênes de la conversation :

- On a assez perdu de temps, tuons là.

- Regina vous accusera ! m'exclamais-je, en haussant le ton.

Elle répliqua sur un ton ironique, ce qui n'eut pas don de me rassurer :

- Je ne suis pas la seule timbrée du coin…

Mon ainée se précipita à mon encontre, dénouant les liens costaux pour m'emprisonner dans une emprise féroce.

- Regina ! Regina ! hurlais-je, désespérée, m'agitant comme une folle pour m'arracher des ongles aiguisés de Cora, qui n'hésitait pas à torturer ma peau et laisser la douleur s'y imprégner, pour que ma silhouette ne lui échappe.

- Elle ne t'entendra pas, on est trop loin ! déclara-t-elle, fière.

L'air vainqueur qui se dessinait sur le visage de mon ennemie me fit réagir.

De rage, je lui assénai un coup de poing.

De cette frappe naquis un éclair rouge vif qui la fit reculer.

Lâchant mon corps, je tombai durement sur le sol.

- Enfin un peu d'action…chuchota Cora, ravie.

_J'eus un sourire en coin en me souvenant oh combien la colère pouvait faire apparaitre les meilleurs aspects de la magie._

Cependant, Cora déviait trop facilement les faisceaux lumineux.

J'entrepris alors de courir, de m'échapper, mais l'arbre s'animait déjà pour me stopper grâce à la force des pouvoirs de Cora.

_Ils avaient eu le temps de grandir en elle, contrairement à moi qui les maitrisait tout juste alors que mon don s'élevait fébrilement pour contrer mon opposante. _

Toute tentative de fuite se résumait à de fortes représailles et je souffrais déjà assez physiquement.

Eric m'emprisonna alors dans son étreinte pour rejoindre le puis.

- Nooon ! criais-je, comprenant immédiatement ce qui allait se dérouler.

- Une chute…Ça arrive à tout le monde ! déclara Cora, joyeuse au plus haut point.

- Personne n'y croira ! dis-je, en secouant mon corps dans tous les sens.

_La fin semblait irrémédiable…_

- Une blonde est capable de tout en y réfléchissant ! lança Eric, sur un ton railleur.

Son humour soudain m'agaçait.

_Il se voyait déjà gagnant dans l'histoire._

- Et après la dispute que vous avez eu avec votre famille, ils pourraient comprendre oh combien vous vous sentez torturée par la situation et que vous vouliez en finir…murmura Cora, sur un ton cynique.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son hypothèse que personne n'accepterait pour expliquer ma mort :

- Marbrée ! Cette femme est complétement marbrée !

- Fais la taire ! s'écria alors Cora, en aidant Eric à me pousser.

J'imaginais le pire alors que je commençais à chuter.

_Mes os ne survivraient pas face à ce choc intense._

- Emma !

A ma plus grande surprise, à quelques centimètres du sol, une main agrippa fermement la mienne.

La vision sanglante que j'avais dans mon esprit disparue pour laisser place à un sourire, à du soulagement.

J'étais saine et sauve.

_A deux trois détails près…_

* * *

J'avais enfin retrouvée Emma, après de longues minutes d'anxiété pendant lesquelles j'avais imaginé le pire.

Et alors que j'arrivais après m'être éclipsé par magie avec les parents de celle-ci, j'entrevis une de mes plus grandes peurs.

_Emma basculant dans le vide, destinée à mourir._

Snow finit par faire de même, sans réfléchir alors que James se rua sur Eric.

_Un combat entre hommes, rien de plus loyal._

Sans compter que certains faits devaient être mis au clair avec ma mère.

Celle-ci s'était approchée pour me caresser tendrement la joue, ce contact faisant jaillir une flopée d'image.

_A nouveau._

- Comment as-tu pu ?! m'écriais-je, alors que je retrouvais mes esprits.

Ma génitrice soupira.

- Tu ne sais pas choisir.

- Rectification, je ne veux pas choisir ! corrigeais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Cora me regarda de haut, hostilement et lança, sur un ton froid qui me fit frissonner :

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Je finirais par ne plus te le laisser non plus.

Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise :

- Tu tuerais ta propre mère ?

- Pour garantir la sécurité de ma femme, je n'hésiterais pas.

J'utilisais sa propre faiblesse, tout comme elle avait joué avec la mienne.

- Tu es sans pitié ! lança Cora, en soupirant.

- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu ne l'est pas quand tu agis comme ça ?!

_Faire le bien en détruisant les autres sur son passage n'était pas un idéal de bonté…_

- Je le fais pour ton bien.

- Non ! Pour le tien ! Comme toujours. Je ne te laisserais pas sacrifier Emma comme tu as tué Daniel ! insistais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Cora avait reculé, comprenant que j'étais vraiment motivée à ne pas me laisser convaincre.

- Je compte retourner dans notre monde, ne le veut-tu pas ?

J'éclatai de rire et me justifia sur un ton ironique :

- Pour finir brûlée vive ? Non, merci.

Cora avait fini par s'avancer pour expliquer son argument :

- Là-bas, le prince charmant et toute sa clique n'existe plus. On pourrait faire de belles choses ensembles.

Je repoussai la paume qui touchait délicatement mes cheveux avant de répondre.

_Ce geste était tout sauf anodin, il avait été préparé à l'avance vu l'aspect mécanique qui en découlait…_

_Aucune tendresse._

- Et je perdrais Emma ! dis-je, révulsée par l'idée.

S'en suit alors une autre tentative pour me rallier à ses buts, qui me fit sourire tant elle était dénudée de sens et non convaincante :

- Tu pourrais l'emmener.

- Laisse-moi rire. Et je présente au peuple une autre Reine ?

- Il y aurait des tas d'autres femmes bien plus…

Je la coupai immédiatement, refusant la simple pensée de remplacer Emma.

_Jamais plus je ne ressentirais des sentiments aussi profonds pour une autre._

- Et me laisser vivre ma vie, ça ne te dis rien ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

- Te retrouver m'a trop coûté. Et sauter pour reculer n'est pas toujours la bonne solution ! déclara Cora, en me tendant la main.

Je repoussai vivement les doigts qui désiraient m'éloigner de ce monde qui avait fini par me plaire.

- Si la malédiction se lève vraiment, je ne fuirais pas. J'ai passé mon temps à le faire et j'ai une bonne raison de rester, à présent.

Ma mère répliqua immédiatement, en me lançant un regard des plus foudroyants :

- Une qui ne me sied guère.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! lançais-je, vivement.

Elle continua encore, malgré mes avertissements :

- Je veux juste retrouver cette Regina si puissante…

- La magie noire détruit tout.

Cette réplique la laissa bouche bée.

Elle saisissait enfin ma position.

_Définitive._

- Ce qui veut dire que tu resteras dans le camp de Snow et compagnie ?

Ma réponse fut directement positive :

- Et j'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous.

- Je vais avoir du mal…dit-elle, en secouant la tête.

Je caressai à mon tour ses cheveux, avant de répondre :

- J'en ai aussi, mais si tu m'aime vraiment, tu feras cet effort. Sinon…

Je reculai à mon tour, un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant que ma mère souffrirait à son tour.

- Sinon…Je finirais par t'enterrer pour de bon.

Elle m'observa un long moment, étonnée et clama avant de disparaitre :

- Très bien.

* * *

James arriva soudainement à mon encontre alors que je soupirais de contentement.

_Enfin une bonne chose de faite ! _

- Votre Eric, je l'ai plié en deux ! Un petit coup d'épée et hop assommé ! déclara-t-il, sur un ton glorieux.

- Le blesser nous aurait rendu service.

_Lui infliger quelques souffrances ne serait pas de trop face à l'alliance qu'il avait créée avec Cora. .._

- Non ! C'est à vous de lui expliquer l'affection qui vous lie à Emma.

James n'avait pas tort et j'étais joyeuse d'apercevoir qu'il acceptait enfin ma relation avec sa fille.

_C'était un grand pas._

- Il est aussi obstiné que ma mère…

- Oui, mais lui on va le mettre sous les barreaux pour être tranquille ! lança-t-il, sur un ton ferme.

- Ce serait injuste en voyant ma mère libre…

_La justice ne serait pas égale si Eric était en prison…_

- Votre mère est un cas bien plus dangereux ! Et vous le voyez roder chez vous pour vous attendre comme d'habitude ?!

- C'est justement chez moi. J'y amène qui je veux. Si je le menace, Emma ne sera plus en danger.

Mon interlocuteur était choqué de découvrir mon entêtement face au sort d'Eric.

- Une simple menace ?! Et vous dites que vous ne l'aimez plus ?! s'écria James, en écarquillant les yeux.

_Je soupirai, sachant qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'avoir vu les images qui s'étaient imposées à moi, qui allait faire apparaître encore un évènement dramatique dans l'avenir._

- Ce n'est pas ça ! En retrouvant ma mère, j'ai eu un flash et c'est terrible, mais je ne peux pas l'enfermer…

* * *

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir maman !

Snow me faisait face, attachée à une corde qui la retenait au-dessus du vide.

Ses mains tenaient solidement les miennes, m'évitant de tomber.

_Le timing avait été parfait._

- Moi aussi, chérie ! Et sache que je suis vraiment désolée de mon comportement ! J'ai agis comme une peste, mais je suis juste jalouse, je…

Je souria en repensant à notre dispute.

_On avait été de vraies gamines…_

- Je ne te quitterais pas en rejoignant Regina. Et je te promets, si on reste vivantes, de passer plus de temps avec toi.

Cette perspective semblait l'émerveillée.

_De quoi nous rapprocher._

- Figure-toi que j'ai juste coincé la corde et que j'ai sauté à la va-vite. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché le confort, uniquement la rapidité, mais ça serait bien d'avoir un coup de main là. C'est le cas de le dire !

Je souria en l'imaginant me secourir, telle une héroïne.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à me retrouver ? demandais-je, surprise vu le plan pourtant parfait de Cora.

- Regina et son sixième sens…

Je grimaçai, désirant avoir plus d'informations.

Ma mère répondit par un mot qui expliqua alors tout :

- _L'amour._

Je souria en l'entendant avouer ce qu'elle imaginait impensable auparavant.

- Je vais lâcher…murmurais-je, en entendant mes os craquer.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, chacune son tour !

Je dédaignai sa réplique devant la peine qui ne cessait d'amplifier en mon être.

- Mes mains…Elles me font horriblement mal !

Ma mère les caressa alors avant de changer de sujet, comme pour m'aider à lutter :

- T'inquiète pas que Cora va douiller !

- Regina ne la massacrera pas.

La brune nageait dans un océan de bonté, elle ne ferait aucun pas pour replonger dans les profondeurs d'un abyme sans fin, bien qu'un monde sans Cora ne pouvait que m'égayer…

- Tu diras à mes enfants que je les aime ! dis-je, sur un ton insistant.

- Tu leur diras toi-même ! Je ne compte pas faire les magasins avec ton père !

J'écarquillai les yeux face à la réplique, sidérée :

- Mary Margaret qui fait du shopping, ouah…

- Elle te manque ?

- Je vois juste le contraste, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de retrouver mes parents.

Le même sourire se propagea sur nos visages, résultant d'un moment tendre entre mère et fille.

* * *

- J'ai fait une bêtise, James.

J'étais complètement perdue face à ce que j'avais découvert de mon futur.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première hein…

Son ironie fit jaillir en moi une certaine froideur :

- Mais là c'est grave.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait avoir de pire que tes actes passés.

_Mon avenir serait un chemin encore plus sinueux à suivre que celui que j'avais parcouru…_

- Emma ne me le pardonnera pas…

_J'en étais persuadée._

- C'est pire que sauter sur Eric ?

La réplique de Charmant me figea.

- Comment…

- Comparer à toutes ces fois où vous avez tenté de nous tuer Snow et moi, écouter aux portes est loin d'être un crime…

La voix claire de sa femme nous interrompit :

- Chéri ! Regina ! Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on aurait besoin d'un coup de main là !

On s'activa alors, grimaçant d'avoir oublié l'espace d'un instant nos deux moitiés pour s'échanger des confidences.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma joie en enserrant Emma contre moi…

- Je t'aime.

Le mot prononcé par la blonde qui se collait à moi, fit naitre des tas d'émotions.

Et mes yeux s'embrumèrent suite à ce que je ressentais, laissant couler quelques larmes sur mes joues.

_De joie et de tristesse._

**_A Suivre..._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Cette fic ne tardera pas à avoir une fin, mais j'ai encore quelques idées pour briser et réconcilier notre couple préféré, donc tentons ! x)_**

**_J'avoue avoir été longue, mais je pense qu'avec la révélation qui est faite dans ce chapitre, vous en comprendrez la raison :)_**

**_Cette fic devient un méli-mélo, mais grand bien m'en plaise !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Deux mois après la tentative de Cora pour m'évincer de la vie de sa fille, j'avais radicalement changé de comportement.

J'avais osé vivre chez la brune avec nos deux enfants, les rapprochant enfin.

J'avais enfin le plaisir de scruter Regina en nuisette sans que ma mère en soit indignée.

La nouvelle l'avait ébranlée, mais je savais qu'elle s'adapterait comme mon père le faisait.

_Uniquement pour mon propre bien._

La femme de ma vie serait Regina.

_Et le resterait._

- Cet endroit est magnifique… chuchotais-je, ébahie par l'étendue d'eau.

Regina m'avait emmené près d'un lac, près du puits délaissé.

_J'aimais l'idée qu'elle soit aussi attentionnée envers moi…_

- Tu me vois monter là-dedans ? demandais-je, en découvrant une barque en bois que la mairesse pointait du doigt.

La brune soupira.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais une déclaration à te faire.

- Une promenade aurait suffi ! m'écriais-je, en haussant le ton.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point c'était important.

Regina était vraiment déterminée, mais voguer sur l'étendue d'eau ne me rassurait pas.

- Tu es malade Regina, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Ma compagne ne cessait d'être pâle et sujette à des nausées ainsi que des maux de toute sorte ces derniers temps.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était à propos d'Eric.

Je secouai la tête, refusant d'alimenter ce sujet.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus en parler ! dis-je, sur un ton insistant.

- Pourtant, je dois t'expliquer pourquoi il est toujours libre alors qu'il a été complice de ma mère…

- On a décidé que c'était du passé !

- Ça ne le sera jamais car il risque de s'immiscer dans nos vies !

Je baissai la tête, abordant une mine soudainement boudeuse.

- Moi qui m'attendais à une déclaration d'amour…déclarais-je, frustrée.

- Ça va être dur sachant combien on se cache…

Sa réplique suscita ma colère.

- La faute à qui ?! C'est bien moi qui insiste pour le dire !

Dévoiler notre idylle aux yeux de tous était la tâche la plus compliquée à réaliser pour Regina.

_Et dire qu'elle avait assumée tant de choix bien plus important auparavant !_

- Quand j'ai dit que tu habitais chez moi à tes parents, j'ai failli me faire scalper ! argumenta la brune, encore effrayée par les cris de Snow et son envie de sacrifier la mairesse avec l'épée de James.

- Le dire à nos amis et aux habitants n'aurait pas été pire.

Regina éclata de rire et prononça cette phrase, sarcastiquement :

- Tu rigole ? Ils ont tous de la rancune pour la reine que…

- Que tu as été. Pour eux, tu es Regina ! dis-je, en la coupant.

_Ses crimes passés n'étaient plus que poussières…_

_Le présent apporterait bien plus de joie et de gaité à la mairesse._

- La malédiction se lèvera. Je ne sais pas encore par quel biais, mais j'aurais un procès. Et je serais seule contre tous…

- T'oublie peut-être ta femme adorée ? demandais-je, toute fière.

Tout sourire s'évapora de ses lèvres.

- Pas sûr que ma femme veuille encore de moi après ce que je vais lui dire…

Je tentai alors une approche plus positive :

- Tu comptes me faire languir combien de temps encore ?

- Si tu te décidais à bouger ton popotin, on serait déjà dedans ! répondit Regina, sur un ton railleur en pointant à nouveau la barque.

- Si tu ne nourrissais pas autant mon derrière avec tes petits plats, en même temps…

Nous éclatâmes de rire en chœur tandis qu'elle se rapprocha sensuellement de ma silhouette, jouant avec mes boucles, avec sa bouche qui effleura mon front, ma tempe, mon nez…

- Je plaisante ! Tu as toujours ton corps de…murmura-t-elle, sur un ton mielleux.

Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent près des miennes et ce fut alors complexe de résister à cette alchimie qui nous embaumait.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! dis-je, sur un ton enfantin.

Regina ne pourrait pas me distraire aussi facilement pour que j'en oublie l'enjeu qui nous conduisait ici...

_J'étais trop curieuse._

* * *

Une fois dans la barque, je laissai la brune régir l'effort physique, pensant que cela l'éloignerait un peu de cette anxiété qui se dégageait de son comportement.

- Je n'ai pas confiance ! lançais-je, alors que les mouvements de la barque m'étourdissaient.

- En la rameuse ou en l'eau ?

- Les deux. Chérie, t'a beau être une pro en cuisine, laisse-moi te dire que pour ramer…déclarais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire radieux devant nos gamineries alors qu'elle continua de s'activer plus lentement pour me relaxer.

- Profite un peu de ce moment.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'exclama :

- C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu es crispée ?! Tu es tellement nerveuse que tu n'as même pas voulu enlever ce tailleur noir et morose malgré le soleil…

- C'est sûr que quand on est habitué au cuir rouge…répliqua immédiatement la brune, avec humour.

Je posai alors carte sur table :

- Cessons ce jeu. J'ai beau adorer tes taquineries, je suis impatiente de savoir de quoi nous allons parler.

A ces mots, Regina avait arrêté de ramer, me donnant alors le vertige.

Je me levai, découvrant vite que cette initiative m'empêchait d'être mal en point.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

Je secoua la tête devant le conseil pour répondre, les yeux rieurs :

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne plus tomber de haut.

- Mais tu peux encore tomber dans l'eau ! rétorqua Regina, devant ma plaisanterie.

Je me penchai plus près pour l'encourager :

- Dois-je attendre de fondre au soleil avant que tu t'y mettes ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant, Emma ! répondit – elle, la voix brisée.

Regina semblait subitement plus émotive.

- J'essaye d'enlever cette tristesse qui émane de toi. Qu'est ce qui peut tant te causer de peine ? demandais-je, en compatissant.

Elle dévoila enfin ce qui semblait la ronger de l'intérieur :

- L'arrivée d'un bébé.

- Remy t'aime beaucoup pourtant.

Je ne concevais pourtant aucun désaccord entre eux deux…

- Je ne parle pas de lui.

J'essayai alors de comprendre, pensant qu'il ne restait plus que notre ainé :

- Henry est…

- Je suis enceinte.

J'éclatai de rire devant la révélation.

- Ce n'est pas encore un piège à la Cora, ça ?

- Emma ! Tu crois vraiment que ma mère t'aurait fait miroiter ici si c'était le cas ?! cria Regina, scandalisée.

Je me justifiai alors :

- Cora aime bien les morts originales…

L'idée du puits avait prouvé mon argument, elle m'avait démontré tant de faits…

La voix de la brune me ramena à la réalité :

- Emma ! Je suis vraiment enceinte !

Sa phrase me stupéfia tant elle sonnait vrai.

- Oh mince… Alors ces vomissements et ces douleurs, c'était ça ?

Je me sentais si trahie, tant trompée et ridicule vu ce qui m'avait échappé…

- Je sais que…

Je la coupai, recherchant immédiatement un peu de vérité dans ces propos :

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?

- Depuis que j'ai revu ma mère près du puits. J'ai eu un flash et…

J'étais énervée, mes mains en tremblaient tant que la rage m'animait :

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à en parler à ta femme ?!

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas culpabilisé jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en faisant l'amour hier ! répondis-je, las.

Regina s'expliqua alors, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour tarir ma violente réaction.

- J'ai essayé de renier cette vision. Je me suis dit que c'était impossible, qu'un autre enfant ne pouvait arriver…

- Surtout de cette manière !

- On a bien vu une vision de mariage et elle ne s'est pas réalisée ! Je pensais qu'en oubliant l'idée de grossesse, que ça partirait vraiment…

_Sa justification avait beau être convaincante, j'étais toujours hors de moi ! _

- Tu m'as mentit ! criais-je, en serrant les poings.

_L'idée que j'eus été victime d'une supercherie m'irritait profondément._

Encore pire sachant que ma femme en était l'auteur, cet être tant nécessaire à mon épanouissement !

- C'était pour protéger notre couple !

Un long moment de silence prit place avant que je ne recommence à la questionner :

- Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à me le dire aujourd'hui ?

- Je me suis rendu compte à quel point ma vie est belle. Je ne m'étais jamais considérée heureuse avant de t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours et je voulais mettre un terme à ma vie passée, à Eric.

- Et bien figure –toi qu'il va revenir en grande pompe ! déclarais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Le regard de la mairesse se fit plus prononcé, plus combattant :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le père, qu'il a des droits.

- C'est drôle d'entendre ça quand on sait combien tu tenais au tien...chuchotais-je, sur un ton railleur.

- Il n'est jamais intervenu dans mes choix. Eric n'interviendra jamais dans les miens.

J'écarquillai les yeux face à sa réponse, foudroyée par le poids de ces convictions.

_Nos points de vue concernant cette grossesse étaient loin d'être semblables..._

Et cela m'effrayait.

- Tu comptes donc le garder…

Aucun son ne s'éleva dans l'air.

Je scrutai alors ma compagne à la recherche d'une quelconque répartie, mais ce que j'entrevis à la place fut bien pire.

Regina caressait son propre ventre.

_Avec amour._

**_A Suivre..._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Un méga point de vue d'Emma, le prochain sera celui de Regina, mais ne me tuez pas avant d'avoir lu le chapitre 27, _**

**_j'avais juste envie de drama :)_**

**_Bonne lecture et à bientôt...pour la fin ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Je comprenais alors sa motivation à ne pas condamner Eric.

Etant le père de son enfant, elle espérait certainement que le nourrisson ne lui en veuille pas dans le futur s'il désirait connaitre son géniteur.

J'étais désespérée devant la détermination sans faille de la mairesse.

- Je ne pourrais pas m'en séparer, Emma !

Je répondis alors à sa réplique par quelque chose de virulent, pensant que cela la rallierait à ma vision des faits :

- Et pourtant, je ne resterais que si tu avorte !

Regina me scruta longuement, la frayeur se lisant sur ses traits :

- Tu te rends compte du choix que tu me demande ? s'écria celle-ci, choquée.

- Et tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle je suis ? demandais-je, en serrant les poings.

Je ne pouvais éduquer cet enfant qui résultait d'une nuit de passion…

_C'était au-dessus de mes forces ! _

- Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais…

Je la coupai, excédée par son attitude :

- Accepter la nuit que tu as passé avec Eric m'est encore difficile à digérer alors savoir qu'une chose va naitre de votre…

- C'est un petit être d'abord ! Ensuite, il n'y est pour rien.

- S'il n'y est pour rien, évince-le !

Sa réponse me blessa au plus haut point :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as abandonné Henry que je ferais de même avec mon bébé !

Le sentiment de chagrin que je ressentais était tel que la barque tangua sous mon poids alors que je tapais du pied.

- Emma…chuchota-t-elle, alors qu'elle essayait de se rattraper en changeant de ton, en me touchant.

Ses doigts s'éloignèrent rapidement de mon visage.

A présent, je commençais à hurler, furieuse :

- Alors c'était ça l'idée ?! Nous retrouver en plein milieu de l'eau pour être sûr que je ne m'échappe pas ?!

Regina secoua la tête avant de répondre, calmement :

- Je voulais être sûre que tu m'écoute, sans que ta mère comprenne qu'elle a eu raison depuis le départ, que je ne suis pas faite pour toi.

J'observa quelques minutes les yeux noisette avec une douceur infinie :

- Oh si, on est faites pour vivre ensemble ! On est un tout, mais tu ne seras qu'une partie si tu préfères ce truc à moi…

Une suite de répliques se suit alors, chacune démontrant son ambition :

- Il est en moi.

- Pas définitivement.

- Je tiens déjà à lui.

Mes yeux s'assombrirent, alors que je soupirais.

_Ce débat semblait sans fin…_

- Notre histoire est déjà compliqué Regina ! On a une relation cachée, deux enfants dont un magique, une belle-mère cinglée…

- Ce bébé est ma chance d'être meilleure.

Je caressai les cheveux foncés avant de l'embrasser sur le front :

- Tu l'es déjà depuis longtemps.

Regina n'était plus ce monstre avide de cruauté depuis bien longtemps…

_Depuis qu'elle avait osé m'embrassé._

_J'avais alors perçu la vraie facette de ma compagne et j'en étais tombé éperdument amoureuse._

- Je n'ai jamais eu un enfant biologiquement ! Cette grossesse est celle que j'attends depuis des années…

- Je comprends l'espoir que tu mets en lui, mais je ne pourrais pas accepter.

Ma décision était irrévocable.

Et je ne pouvais que constater ce trou béant dans mon cœur.

Cette plaie témoignait d'une séparation.

_Comment pouvait-on rester en couple avec nos avis divergents ?_

J'essayais de renier cette possibilité, en gigotant dans la barque, espérant une réponse à cette peur lancinante et terrifiante de me détacher de la brune.

N'y a-t-il pas un remède ? Une potion, un signe, une phrase ?

_Un peu d'aide ! _

- J'accepte bien Remy ! lança soudainement la brune.

Je continuai à caresser son visage.

Je désirais tant l'enlacer, la rassurer, mais mes nerfs étaient intenables et le sujet de notre conversation trop délicat pour que je n'agisse plus tendrement.

- Il est le fruit de notre amour ! déclarais-je, du tac au tac, comme si j'avais appris la leçon par cœur.

Ce bébé était un mélange pur de nos deux caractères.

Il partageait cette mine boudeuse avec la brune, l'air malicieux qu'il abordait dès qu'il était fier de lui et cette volonté de faire des efforts, de changer…_Pour reconquérir le cœur de tout le monde_.

Regina ne pouvait le renier.

- Mais pourtant physiquement, il n'a aucun trait de moi, je me retrouve pas en lui…On a juste nos pouvoirs en commun ! répondit finalement la mairesse, me privant de tout espoir, de toute gaité.

Je soupirai avant d'éclater de rire.

_Il y avait comme même quelque chose d'ironique dans ce à quoi j'étais confrontée ! _

- Récapitulons… J'arrive à Storybrooke pour retrouver un enfant, j'en récupère un autre et bientôt un troisième…Y'a de quoi devenir fou !

La brune voyait bien à travers ces éclats de joie nerveux que je craquais, que je finirais par réduire cette barque en morceaux et que rien de bon ne résulterait de ce dialogue si bien qu'elle serra fermement ma main, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle aussi était révulsée de devoir faire un choix.

Encore un autre.

_Et bien plus complexe que celui que sa mère lui avait imposé._

- Je pense que tu as de quoi réfléchir surtout.

- Mon choix est fait Regina ! Si cette nuit que tu as passé avec Eric était une erreur, ce fœtus en serait aussi une ! Mais pourtant, tu ne cesses de me prouver le contraire ! hurlais-je, en la repoussant.

Elle s'était éloignée directement en voyant que je me braquais.

Elle n'osait même plus rien tenter, n'avait plus le courage ni l'envie de se battre pour moi, moi sa propre femme !

Celle qui partageait son existence et qui lui avait apporté une famille et la stabilité !

_Cela approuva encore plus mon choix._

- Tu veux bien me remmener à terre ? demandais-je, à bout de souffle.

Toute cette dispute m'avait fatigué.

La magie m'épuisait.

La vie me tourmentait.

_Il fallait en finir avec Regina, ne pas nous faire souffrir d'avantage en restant une minute de plus à se dévorer du regard, malgré la colère…_

- Pour que tu t'enfuies à toute jambe ?

Je secouai la tête, bien que ce fût aussi une des raisons justifiant cette envie pressante de quitter les lieux :

- Tu as besoin de temps. Je t'en laisserais en confiant les enfants à mes parents.

- Si tu penses que te plonger dans le travail t'aidera, ce…chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

Je la coupai, instant sur les mots qui me brisaient, mais qui l'aiderait à accepter la fin de notre relation :

- Je suis réaliste, Regina ! Cet enfant semble être une chance géniale pour toi ! Saisis –la.

- Et je perds la personne que j'aime le plus au monde…

Jamais depuis que je ne m'étais prononcé sur ce que je ressentais, la brune n'avait fait de même et maintenant que j'avais droit à cette révélation, qui me touchait profondément, je l'entendais à un des pires moments de ma vie…

- Rester amies est envisageable ! lançais-je, pensant que cela atténuerait la douleur qui nous déchirait de l'intérieur.

- Et te voir tous les jours sans t'embrasser ?! Emma…Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, jamais faire semblant…

Continuer à nous croiser n'aiderait pas à oublier ces mois magnifiques, mais j'étais persuadée que le temps aiderait.

Bien, qu'autour de moi, je ne pouvais que constater que le temps avait conservé l'amour…le vrai et l'amical.

_De quoi me tirailler encore plus._

- Pour le peu qu'on s'embrassait en public…

- S'il n'y a que ça, je…

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je…Je dois me séparer de toi ! insistais-je, avec toute la conviction dont je pouvais faire preuve.

Nous étions arrivés près du rebord alors que j'étais en pleurs.

_J'avais tant de mal à réaliser la dureté de la situation, tant de difficulté à m'éloigner de ce bonheur enfin accessible…_

* * *

- J'ai dit que je voulais être seule !

Affalée dans ma chambre chez mes parents, j'étais arrivée en trombe et dévastée.

La dernière chose que je voulais était être dérangée et subir des tas de questions qui m'abattrait complétement.

Pourtant, à ma plus grande surprise, mon père persévérait.

- Même un chocolat chaud ne fera pas craquer ma fille chérie ?

Quand il entra pour me dévoiler la tasse fumante, j'enfouis ma tête contre un oreiller.

- Regina m'en fait des tonnes ! Et elle…elle me manque déjà ! criais-je, en sanglotant.

Mon père se désolait de sa bourde, mais tentait de me consoler du mieux possible.

Mon cœur était pourtant trop dévasté.

_Jamais il ne se remettrait d'une perte pareille ! _

- Je suppose que ce petit tête à tête n'a pas été fructueux ?

- Tu peux dire à maman qu'elle ne souffrira plus à l'idée que Regina soit ma femme…Elle ne le sera jamais officiellement.

_Snow n'aurait plus à menacer la mairesse avec cette stupide épée toute rouillée ! _

- C'est à propos du flash qu'elle a eu ?

- Tu étais au courant ?!

J'écarquillai les yeux, pensant encore avoir été victime d'une supercherie.

- Pas de ce qu'elle a vu. Elle ne m'aurait jamais confié ce genre de secret !

Je lui dévoilai alors le pire, pensant qu'il était préférable qu'il le sache avant ma mère.

Il était plus tolérant envers Regina.

- Elle est enceinte !

Il mit un long moment à répondre, s'attendant plus à une nouvelle sans trop de conséquences :

- Regina est pourtant assez grande pour connaitre ce qui incite à une grossesse…

- Tu penses qu'elle l'aurait fait volontairement ?! m'écriais-je, en m'époumonant.

_Manquerait plus que ça ! _

- Je sais juste que chez les Mills, y'a des fous ! Des folles surtout ! s'exclama James, sur un ton railleur.

- Papa !

_Sa réplique m'aurait bien fait rire si elle n'était pas significative de ma séparation avec Regina…_

- C'était pour te faire sourire. T'es toute triste ! expliqua-t-il, en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante et chaleureuse sur mon épaule.

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau.

- Ca me détruit tellement l'idée qu'elle ait un enfant avec cet homme. Ca me révulse, ça me donne la nausée, ça m'énerve, ça…

- Emma ! Regina a peut-être fait une erreur, mais elle assumera cet enfant la connaissant. Le tout est de savoir si tu veux vraiment être heureuse ou malheureuse.

_A quoi voulait-il en venir ?_

- Mais je serais peinée que j'accepte l'enfant ou non ! dis-je, perplexe.

Mon père me dévoila alors ce qu'il pensait vraiment :

- Il y a une question que tu dois te poser et trouver la réponse en toi.

Il reprit alors de plus belle :

- Aimes-tu assez Regina ? Si tu l'aime autant que j'aime ta mère, vous vous retrouverez toujours. De n'importe quelle manière. Peu importe le problème.

Et James parti, me laissant hébétée.

_Oui, le regard noisette ne s'échapperait pas aussi facilement de mon esprit..._

**_A Suivre..._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_CE chapitre est MON préféré tant il est surprenant, réfléchit et tordu x)_**

**_La fin approche bientôt, profitez - en ! _**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

J'avais sauté de joie en voyant le cœur si pur de la fille de Blanche-Neige se briser !

J'étais une parfaite comédienne.

Je me le prouvais encore en découvrant avec quelle facilité Emma Swan avait foncé dans ce piège, conçu de toute pièce.

Les apparences étaient si trompeuses.

Mes pouvoirs me permettaient sans difficulté de me transformer en Regina, de posséder tous les traits physiques de ma fille et de quiconque, en un tour de bras.

Faire croire à tous que la mairesse était encore en vie, alors qu'elle ne l'était plus ne serait pas bien complexe.

Emma avait cru à mon mensonge et voici qu'elle avait décidé de quitter ma fille…

Un grand pas.

J'étais proche de la victoire.

Découvrir la blonde terrée dans sa tristesse ne me suffisait pas.

Il me manquait la finalité à tout ce que j'entreprenais.

Tuer le shérif et me débarrasser de sa famille.

Regina n'aurait plus d'autre alternative que de se plonger à nouveau dans la magie noire quand je l'aurais ressuscitée.

Alors qu'elle ressentirait ce vide dans son cœur, créé par la mort de tous ces proches, il n'y aurait plus que sa mère adorée pour la soutenir.

Regina retournerait semer la terreur avec moi-même.

J'éclatais de rire en replaçant quelques mèches couleur corbeaux de ce sosie que j'entretenais.

J'ai toujours été ingénieuse.

* * *

- Emma, l'on doit parler.

Je me tenais la plus droite possible devant le bureau de la blonde platine.

_Ne jamais oublier la stature de ma fille._

- Il me semble qu'on s'est tout dit.

La concernée n'avait même pas levé la tête de l'ordinateur.

J'étais pourtant trop effrayée à l'idée qu'elle découvre ce fichier capital concernant le compagnon de Regina.

La seule échappatoire était de l'éloigner de tout travail et de la poignarder quand je l'aurais assez distraite.

_Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait l'éloigner de toute vigilance ?_

- C'est si dur de supporter les nausées seule et…murmurais-je, en soupirant.

Il ne m'avait fallu qu'un simple sort pour paraitre plus pâle, plus fragile.

Et je savais que la blonde prendrait pitié.

Tout comme j'avais senti son cœur battre la chamade quand le bruit des talons s'étaient fait entendre.

_Une tuerie pour mes pieds ! _

Cependant, le gain valait le jeu.

Emma Swan aimait encore Regina et ne se refuserait jamais à veiller sur elle, même avec cette histoire de bébé imaginaire.

_Dieu que j'en riais encore ! _

- Et tu t'es dit que je pourrais te conseiller sur certains calmants ?

- Emma ! C'est fatiguant à la fin…

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me fatigue vraiment ? Voir la tête de ton Eric à Storybrooke toute la journée !

_Il était vraiment emmouraché celui-là ! _

Il n'était pourtant qu'une création chimique, qu'une marionnette dont j'avais eu plaisir à manipuler, mais il avait pris trop d'aisance à vivre parmi les humains, trop de pouvoirs.

_Et je détestais l'idée que quelqu'un me surpasse._

Je finirais par le réduire en cendres.

_Tout ce qui vient de magie, redevient poussière._

Même le petit Remy aux boucles blondes…

- Tu n'as jamais changé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre l'enjeu de cette phrase :

- Comment peux-tu…

- Tu fais souffrir tout le monde avec ton comportement.

Je soupirai.

Elle parlait évidement du fait que je rejetais les deux enfants.

J'avais pris l'apparence de Regina depuis quelques jours seulement et l'idée de supporter les bambins alors que je mettais mon plan à exécution m'avait été impossible.

Evidemment, Emma, en voyant la Regina que je mimais, avait pris cela comme un affront.

J'avais soi-disant attristé les deux garçons…_Grand bien m'en fasse !_

- J'essaye vraiment de me reconstruire ! s'exclama la blonde, désorientée.

_Il était temps de jouer la carte de la victime !_

Je baissai les yeux au sol, espérant que mon stratagème marche :

- Je voulais seulement venir en amie.

- Regina…

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Elle était à deux doigts de craquer, à peu de quitter les lieux avec cette Regina qu'elle croyait sienne…_

- Tu m'avais promis que c'était possible ! insistais-je, la gorge nouée.

_J'étais douée pour attendrir les gens ! _

- Ne pense –tu pas que passer du temps avec moi serait mieux que de rester ici à attendre une affaire ?

- Juste un moment alors ! s'exclama la blonde, en courant chercher de quoi se couvrir.

Je me retournai, souriant cruellement devant son enthousiasme :

- Juste celui suffisant pour te couper en rondelle, le moment idéal pour t'arracher le cœur ! chuchotais-je, enjouée.

_Il en serait bientôt fini de l'amour véritable de ma chère enfant…_

* * *

Je n'avais cessé de reluquer Regina alors qu'on entrait chez elle.

J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant que se fut été mon domicile auparavant et qu'y retourner ne pouvait que faire rejaillir de tendres moments.

Elle me manquait tant…

_Comment aller de l'avant quand le passé me faisait toujours face ?_

Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour retrouver Regina, pour avoir un semblant de dialogue et ne pas me morfondre dans la déprime totale.

- Qu'as-tu à me proposer ? demandais-je, en observant le salon.

Cuisiner, regarder une émission culturelle, me permettrait de passer un instant avec la brune.

Et c'est tout ce que je désirais.

_Ne pas l'effacer complétement de ma vie._

- Quelque chose de coquin peut – être…

Je sursautai alors que les mains douces de la brune s'infiltraient sous mon haut.

- Regina ! dis-je, pour la réprimander.

Les yeux noisette se faisaient malicieux devant ma colère.

- Tu n'en a pas envie ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton mielleux.

- Et être ton amante occasionnelle…

_Je détestais l'idée de l'être, de me voir comme objet…_

- Peu importe ce qui nous éloigne, je sais que ton corps réclame le mien…

- Tu m'avais promis qu'on ne ferait rien tant que je ne serais pas prête !

Quand la brune m'avait proposé d'emménager, on n'avait cessé de parler de notre relation.

Je lui avais implicitement demandé de ne rien entreprendre de sexuel tant que je me sentais gênée par l'idée de le faire, maladroite et incertaine.

Je voulais m'offrir à la brune quand je me serais assurée qu'un avenir ensemble était possible et durable…

_Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas._

- Euh…Tu ne l'es pas ?

Elle paraissait soudainement bien étrange.

Elle avait tant essayé de me faire craquer, de me convaincre que le désir finirait par avoir raison de mes principes et de ma peur que l'idée qu'elle eut oublié cet aspect m'étonnait.

_Cela suscitait ma méfiance._

- Et je ne le serais jamais. On est séparées, Regina ! déclarais-je, excédée.

- J'avais pourtant bien envie…chuchota-t-elle, en se rapprochant.

Je ne pus éviter ses lèvres désireuses de mon cou et j'eus du mal à contrôler l'emprise qu'elles avaient sur moi.

Je finis alors par la repousser, à contrecœur.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour coucher avec toi ! Je suis venue parce que je t'aime toujours ! Et que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour oublier !

Je montai alors les escaliers à toute jambe, pensant que me réfugier seule m'aiderait à combattre mes démons.

_Aimer à en souffrir. Haïr à en aimer encore._

* * *

Je pensai un moment que j'allais vomir.

J'avais embrassé la fille de ma pire ennemie.

_Qu'est ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour se venger ! _

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle se maudissait d'aimer encore la vraie Regina, j'allais lui enlever ce poids.

- Un couteau, c'est trop classique ! dis-je, en souriant.

_Ma méthode habituelle suffirait._

* * *

Miss Swan était avachie sur le lit, sanglotant sans s'arrêter.

_Bientôt ma chère Regina retrouverait toute sa maison, une nouvelle vie où répandre le mal à deux s'avérerait magnifique…_

Je savais le shérif trop bouleversée pour ne pas s'enfuir alors que je m'approchais pour l'enlacer.

- J'aime à en mourir. Ça me fait trop mal ! déclara-t-elle, les yeux rougis.

Je posai une main sur son ventre, essayant de retenir mon dégout.

Je devais remonter ma paume jusqu'à son cœur.

- Je vais t'enlever cette peine, mon amour…chuchotais-je, d'une voix douce.

C'est alors que je la vis écarquiller les yeux.

- Tes cheveux…chuchota Emma, soudainement anxieuse.

Je jurai mentalement en découvrant les mèches s'éclaircir.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répéter le sort pour le faire durer avant de monter.

_J'étais trop pressée._

- Ce n'est rien…

Je l'embrassai sur le front pour la rassurer.

Il était hors de question qu'elle découvre ce que je complotais.

Sans que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, la blonde platine me plaqua contre le matelas, sortant d'un tiroir ajusté près du lit, un revolver.

Je ne l'avais pas soupçonné si minutieuse.

- Qui es-tu ?

Ma seule réponse fut un rire.

_Comme si quelques balles auraient raison de moi…_

**_A Suivre..._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Voici un énorme chapitre pour rattraper mon retard ! _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est toujours autant de plaisir et de boulot que de s'y atteler :)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Je sursautai tandis que le visage de Regina se métamorphosa pour laisser place aux traits plus aigris de sa mère.

_Quelle manipulatrice ! _

- Alors c'est ça que vous voulez ?! Le malheur de votre fille ?! m'écriais-je, comprenant enfin pourquoi elle tenait tant à me séparer de la brune.

Cora répondit en souriant :

- Son bonheur plutôt, un bonheur crée de toute pièce par sa mère chérie…

- Mère chérie ?! Elle vous tuera !

C'était la seule fin possible.

J'espérais tant que Regina franchirait la porte pour me sauver des griffes du mal…

- Dommage que je ne l'ai déjà tué !

Mon visage se décomposa.

_Comment pouvait-elle tuer sa propre enfant ? Son unique fille ?!_

Tout ça pour l'éloigner de sa fin heureuse.

_Celle que Cora lui enviait._

- Quoi ?! Dites-moi où vous avez laissez Regina parce que je vais…

- Jamais tu ne me tueras...

Je fus soudainement projeté à terre.

Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour m'arracher le cœur, je la frappai à la tempe de toutes mes forces avec la crosse du révolver.

J'avais tant hésité sur la manière de me défendre.

J'avais tant eu envie de presser la détente.

Cependant, ma conscience avait rejeté cette stupide idée.

Hors de question de tuer Cora Mills malgré ses actes dangereux et malsains.

_Regina me détesterait toute sa vie._

- Où est –elle ?! Je ne me répèterais pas…

Je me faisais menaçante comme jamais.

J'avais peine à me reconnaitre tant la colère m'envahissait.

_Et s'il était trop tard ?_

- Tu ne le seras jamais…murmura Cora, toujours aussi souriante.

Elle était fière de voir que je ne la tuerais pas.

Trop contente de voir que des tas de reproches me hanterait si je la faisais disparaitre et qu'un meurtre n'arrangerait pas le problème…

_Il me fallait des informations ! _

- Je vais vous…

- Inutile pour mon cœur, je n'en ai pas.

Je me figeai.

- Et vous dites aimer votre fille avec ça ? demandais-je, étonnée.

- Pas besoin d'un cœur pour aimer !

Je levai alors la crosse, prête à frapper mon ennemie à nouveau.

- Je vous enterrerais ! Cela préservera la vie de Regina ! Elle sera bien plus libre sans votre emprise…

Regina n'aurait plus à redouter sa mère et la grandeur des pouvoirs de celle-ci…

Mon adversaire éclata de rire.

- Sauf si je l'ai déjà enterrée…

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de lui donner un coup au visage qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

J'avais enfin réussi à avoir un indice.

* * *

- Remy ! C'est maman !

Mon seul espoir résidait en mon fils.

Avec les mois passés, le bambin avait acquérit, grâce à Regina, une maitrise incroyable de la magie.

Je le savais capable d'affronter Cora Mills, il était le produit d'un amour inconditionnel et si profond que je me surprenais encore à aimer une femme alors que je pensais mon cœur brisé depuis bien longtemps et inaccessible.

Nos sentiments nous avaient métamorphosées et nous avaient laissés l'image d'une famille unie.

_Qu'il fallait alors réunir._

Je savais Remy capable de surveiller sa grand-mère inconsciente alors que j'irais sauver la femme de ma vie.

J'étais dégoutée et révulsée à l'idée de me dire que Cora m'avait piégée, qu'elle me voulait éloignée de sa fille et qu'elle avait réussi son coup en me manipulant.

Quand Regina aurait été ressuscitée par sa mère, elle n'aurait eu plus aucune famille, vu que je l'aurais détestée et aurait rejoint le camp de sa mère.

Une seule question restait en suspens.

_L'idée du bébé était-elle aussi fausse ?_

- La craie ! Où est-elle ? m'écriais-je, en fouillant dans tous les tiroirs.

Il fallait m'assurer que Cora ne nuirait à personne alors que j'irais sauver Regina.

Je devais retrouver l'amour de ma vie.

J'étais pratiquement sure que Cora l'avait délaissée dans son caveau familial.

_Où pouvait-elle bien l'avoir enterrée en toute discrétion si ce n'était à cet endroit ?_

La craie était le seul moyen d'arrêter Cora dans ses projets.

Heureusement que Regina m'avait appris les bases de la magie après que ma mère m'ait sauvée suite au kidnapping !

Mon cœur se serra.

Tout l'avenir de ma famille résidait entre mes mains…

- Vite ! Vite ! criais-je, angoissée.

J'essayais de tracer le contour du corps qui se relevait déjà.

Mes mains souffraient encore après avoir été malmenées durant mon enlèvement.

Le champ magnétique se forma enfin alors que Cora avait levé la main, prête à me réduire à néant.

- Oh mon amour…dis-je, en serrant Remy dans mes bras.

J'étais si heureuse de le voir alors qu'il venait d'apparaitre.

- J'ai besoin que tu surveilles Mamie pour moi.

Il hocha la tête et je perçu alors la détermination au travers des pupilles claires.

_Je n'avais pas à m'en faire, mon fils gérerait la tâche avec brio._

- Et si je ne reviens pas, dis à Snow et…Dis à mes parents que je les aime. Et à ton frère aussi ! lançais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Maman et toi vous allez revenir parce que vous vous aimez. Vous vous retrouverez toujours.

J'essuyai mes larmes devant ce diction cher à mon père, avant de quitter les lieux tout en priant pour que ce soit le cas.

_Et que l'amour triomphe sur la mort._

* * *

J'arrivai devant la porte renfermant le caveau.

Je n'avais jamais autant couru de ma vie.

Je fermai les yeux pour me remémorer l'emplacement du caveau face à la grandeur des lieux.

J'avais déjà été ici avec Graham…

Pourquoi fallait –il que le passé s'impose à moi pour secourir ma compagne ?

- Regina ! hurlais-je, en retrouvant la tombe que j'eue du mal à ouvrir.

Le corps de ma bien-aimée était intact, mais glacé.

Et je ne savais que faire pour le réchauffer.

Jusqu'ici, se fut Regina qui s'était improvisée « Sauveuse » et qui m'avait délivré des ténèbres.

- Eloigne –toi ! cria une voix masculine, au lointain.

J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant Eric tenant un poignard.

Je n'avais rien pour me défendre en retour.

Je soupirai en repensant que mes pouvoirs naissants ne pouvaient me servir qu'en cas de colère.

Et je ne l'étais plus.

_J'étais complétement désespérée._

Alors qu'Eric se précipitait à mon encontre, la lame touchant ma chair, je déposai un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres inanimées de la brune.

Si je devais mourir, autant le faire en embrassant l'être qui avait fait de ma vie un paradis…

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, l'air me manqua tant que l'arme se frayait un chemin sur mon buste couvert de sang.

L'instant d'après, un vent incroyable fit trembler l'habitacle.

La force qui émanait de celui-ci me plaqua contre le sol gelé et effaça étrangement toute douleur en moi.

Je ne dissimulais même plus mon assaillant, ni aucune goutte de sang.

Une main agrippa alors mon épaule tandis que le vent s'était transformé en épaisse fumée violette, me masquant la vue.

Quelqu'un se relevait.

Et j'avais de grandes difficultés à discerner la personne qui prenait appuis sur ma silhouette.

_Etais-ce Eric ou Regina ? _

* * *

J'observais le petit Remy me regarder avec haine.

_Quel subterfuge allais-je pouvoir trouver pour m'échapper ?_

Je ne pouvais rester emprisonnée.

- Remy, mon petit ange…chuchotais-je, d'une voix douce.

Je venais de changer d'apparence.

Ma voix ne calquait pas celle de ma fille à la perfection, mais les traits physiques suffiraient à le duper.

Je le voyais hésiter, puis finalement croiser ses bras, affichant un air boudeur.

Dieu qu'il ressemblait à Regina avec cette attitude !

_« N'oublie pas ton but ! »_ me rappela alors mon esprit vengeur, voyant que je m'affaiblissais devant le petit garçon.

- Tu t'es éloigné de nous, je t'aime plus ! lança-t-il, sur un ton enfantin.

Je tapai du poing devant la résistance qu'il affichait.

Je commençai alors à pleurer et cela fonctionna à merveille.

- Laisse Maman te faire un câlin…Je veux tant me faire pardonner.

_Ses yeux pétillèrent alors, avide d'avoir un contact chaleureux avec cette mère dont je l'avais privé depuis tant de temps..._

Remy commençait à effacer la craie tandis qu'un vent rageur s'abattu sur la pièce.

Le bambin fut projeté à terre.

Quant à moi, mon corps sembla s'enflammer tant je souffrais.

_Tant la souffrance que j'avais semée me revenait en pleine figure._

La douleur fut telle que je compris ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le véritable amour avait fait échouer mes plans et me tuait à présent…

« La magie noire détruit tout ! » avait déclaré Regina, sur un ton aussi froid, m'imitant parfaitement.

Non seulement ma fille avait raison, mais elle s'acharnait également vivement et fatalement sur ceux qui l'utilisaient à trop mauvais escient…

_En un sombre éclair, je ne fus plus que poussière._

* * *

- Regina me manque ! s'exclama Henry, en repoussant le chocolat chaud.

- Pas à moi en tout cas !

Blanche-Neige semblait prostrée sur ses convictions.

L'ajout de Regina dans son arbre généalogique était loin de la réjouir.

Surtout de concevoir Regina comme la compagne de sa femme, son unique amour pour toujours.

_La côtoyer à chaque réunion de famille…_

Une dispute effrénée commença alors entre le couple :

- Snow ! Tu n'as pas à…

- Tu as vu le mal qu'elle a causé à notre fille en la quittant ?

- Regina l'a fait pour de bonnes raisons.

- Raisons que tu n'oses même pas à dire à ta femme !

- C'est un secret entre moi et Emma, et je n'ai pas envie que ma fille s'éloigne de moi…

- Ta fille ? Et qui l'a porté pendant neuf mois ?! C'est toi, peut-être ?

La réponse ne se fit pas entendre.

Tous furent propulsés à terre par un vent puissant suivie d'une fumée âpre et colorée.

Après un long moment de silence, une voix se fit entendre.

- Snow ?! Snow ?

L'appel venait d'une personne extérieure, une personne qui enlaça l'ancienne professeur avec joie.

Snow eut du mal à discerner le visage correctement.

Lorsque sa vue s'améliora, que la fumée épaisse violette qui entourait sa famille s'effaça, elle souria.

_Sept nains étaient à ses côtés. _

**_A Suivre..._**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue...Avec un happy end, of course :)_**

**_Bonne lecture x)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Une masse de cheveux couleur corbeau se répandirent sur mon épaule tandis que j'enlaçais ma femme de toutes mes forces.

_J'avais réussi._

Je l'entendais respirer à nouveau.

- Tu m'as tant manquée…murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et toi alors ! Ta mère n'en rate vraiment pas une…

Qu'il était bon de partager un moment à deux après tant de temps séparées l'une de l'autre !

_Voir ma Regina sourire à nouveau valait vraiment tout…_

- J'imagine qu'elle a tout fait pour t'éloigner de ce double de moi ! lança Regina, en soupirant.

J'apercevais une pointe de colère aux travers du regard perçant, mais tant d'amour pour tous ses proches également.

Y compris sa mère.

J'avais fait le bon choix en laissant celle-ci vivre.

_Je n'avais vraiment pas les gènes pour tuer ! _

- Comme je t'en ai voulu de me laisser pour Eric, comme les enfants se sont énervés quand…

Cora avait décimé notre famille de toutes parts et je l'avais laissé faire !

_Je m'en voulais._

- Quand elle t'a dit que j'étais enceinte, quand elle t'a sorti ce mensonge effrontément, si tu savais ce que…

Un sentiment de soulagement apparu à l'idée que même le soi-disant futur enfant n'allait pas naitre.

_Notre famille pourrait se reconstruire avec cette bonne nouvelle, tout finirait par redevenir comme avant._

- Tu étais là ? demandais-je, surprise.

- Elle a commencé à contrôlé mon esprit après ton enlèvement. J'ai lutté, jusqu'à ce que je ne résiste plus. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir laissé ma mère…

J'essuyai les larmes qui perlaient.

_Hors de question que Regina se voit comme coupable dans cette histoire !_

La mairesse n'avait été que la victime.

- Hé ! Ta mère n'est pas le Père Noel ! Ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde.

Regina soupira devant le manque d'acharnement qui aurait pu lui être fatal.

- J'ai succombé à la magie noire.

- Et la magie blanche t'a ramené à la vie…dis-je, d'une voix douce.

- Ma sublime petite amie plutôt !

J'éclatai de rire.

- Je t'aime Miss Mills et il est plus question de me quitter ! Pas de tombe tant que je ne suis pas avec toi dedans ! répondis-je, sur un ton ironique.

Alors qu'on quittait les lieux, la brune jeta un œil aux cendres disposées au sol.

J'étais tellement pressée de retrouver toute ma famille unie que j'en avais oublié ce détail.

- Eric est mort ? Je l'ai entendu te menacer et…commença Regina, la voix noué.

Il était vrai qu'elle en avait été amoureuse et que le voir réduit en poussière ne pouvait que l'attrister.

Je comprenais son chagrin.

_Elle l'oublierait cependant vite avec ma présence ! _

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Il y a eu ce vent, un truc de dément, vraiment différent des autres…Je suppose que ça l'a tué ! déclarais-je, sur un ton franc.

J'avais si peur d'avoir entrainé la mort du médecin sans le désirer…

Et que les foudres de Regina ne s'abattent sur moi.

- Le vent était différent ?

Cette hypothèse semblait la terrifiée.

- Certainement parce que la Sauveuse du livre d'Henry à libérer la Reine que tu as été…Et qu'on est inséparables.

Regina secoua la tête, les yeux agrandis par la peur :

- Ca annonce quelque chose de bien plus grave !

Ma compagne se précipita à l'extérieur et observa avec frayeur toute la population de la ville regroupée devant la porte.

Tous semblaient hostiles, revendiquant une certaine vengeance.

- Tu as brisé la malédiction.

Je fus soudainement bouche bée.

_Qu'avais-je fait ? _

* * *

- Il est temps de te rendre !

Regina était stupéfaite et n'osait plus rien dire.

Elle haussa les épaules et était prête à rejoindre Leroy qui hurlait.

Cette vision me déchira.

- Il est plutôt temps de parler ! criais-je, en retenant la brune.

Elle semblait si las, si démunie de courage.

- Emma, ne t'en mêle pas ! lança Ruby, sur un ton ferme.

Ils avaient tous retrouvés leurs mémoires et étaient prêt à exécuter celle qui fut une Reine des plus maléfiques.

- Je vais avoir du mal vu comment je suis proche de Regina ! dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je ne pouvais me détacher aussi facilement de mon âme-sœur…_

- Elle t'a ensorcelée ! insista Ruby.

Je caressai les cheveux de Regina.

- J'aimerais bien vous dire que c'est le cas, mais je ne renoncerais à ce que je ressens pour rien au monde.

_J'étais si amoureuse…_

Leroy reprit sur un ton plus vif :

- Il est temps que la paix arrive !

Une voix s'écria alors :

- Ce ne sera pas en la tuant que vous l'aurez !

Je soupirai de joie en découvrant mon père.

_Il aurait de quoi convaincre la foule, lui et ses discours pertinents…_

- Regina ?! Regina ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Celle-ci s'était écroulée, pressant avec douleur son cœur.

- Eric…Il a été créé de toutes pièces par ma mère, elle me l'a dit ! s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle court.

Je la serra dans mes bras dans l'espoir de la rassurer et de calmer sa respiration troublée.

- Et alors ? demandais-je, ne comprenant toujours pas sa réaction.

- En rompant la malédiction, tu as effacé toute magie noire !

Je fus abasourdie, réalisant l'erreur que j'avais commise.

_Un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte…_

- Ta mère et Eric ne vivaient qu'avec ça…Ca circulait dans leurs veines…chuchotais-je, en éclatant en sanglots.

Regina me suivit de très près, criant de douleur :

- Ma mère…Elle est morte. Je le sens.

_Pourrais-je remplacer cette perte ?_

**_A Suivre..._**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Un épilogue emplit de guimauve.._****_Je vous remercie tous pour vos merveilleux mp, review et d'avoir suivi surtout :)_**

**_Je vous promet une autre fic, on dit bien jamais deux ...sans trois x)_**

**_Attendez-vous à un truc encore farfelu, original, et peut-être à une fin plus cruelle que celle la ? :D_**

**_Merci encore pour tout et à très vite !_**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

J'étais allongée dans les bras de Regina.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que, quelques mois plus tard, après tous les terribles évènements qui nous étaient arrivés, que le calme subsistait dans nos existences.

J'étais retournée vivre dans le manoir et nos deux enfants n'avaient jamais semblé si heureux de partager un quotidien aimant, entourées de leurs parents.

Snow, avec la mort de Cora, avait finalement pris le partit de défendre Regina, notamment pour le bien de Remy et Henry.

Elle avait repris son statut de professeur tout comme nous les nôtres, bien que Regina hésitait toujours devant les regards hautains de certains.

J'étais pourtant sûre qu'elle ne commettrait plus de faux pas et que le temps ferait oublier le passé aux habitants et son ancienne réputation.

- Chérie…Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ! clamais-je, en m'éloignant du lit.

Regina me rattrapa vivement, me collant contre sa poitrine.

- Continue à me faire l'amour…

J'embrassai délicatement le cou attirant qui m'étais offert, avant d'arrêter.

- Je veux savoir ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Pourquoi tant vouloir savoir ce que j'ai vu grâce à ce flash ? demanda Regina, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tu m'as avoué que ce n'est pas d'un bébé dont tu as eu la vision. C'était de qui alors ?

- De quoi plutôt…

- Regina !

La brune me titillait et me frustrait en ne désirant pas m'avouer ce secret.

Je me décidai à afficher une mine boudeuse, pensant que ma compagne craquerait devant mon air de chien battu.

- Ah non, pas la mine boudeuse, ça marche qu'avec Remy ça !

Je finis par délaisser l'idée d'avoir une réponse et retourna me blottir dans les bras musclés de la mairesse.

- Emma ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander par contre.

- Te faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin ? quémandais-je, sur un ton mielleux.

- C'est un peu plus sérieux !

- J'écoute la femme la plus sexy de toute la ville…murmurais-je, sur un ton sincère.

La réplique de Regina me fit enrager :

- Y'en a une pourtant qui est assez…

Devant l'humour mal placé, il me fallut quelques baisers par me faire oublier sa taquinerie.

- On a deux enfants et ils font vraiment mon bonheur, mais que dirais-tu d'en avoir un troisième ?

Cette idée m'emballa directement.

- Je ne suis pas contre, mais…

Regina semblait encore plus enjouée, si bien qu'elle ne cessait de me couper dans mes tentatives de réponses :

- Je veux t'avoir enceinte, supporter toutes tes sautes d'humeurs et…Surtout voir quelque chose grandir en toi ! s'exclama celle-ci, en soupirant d'aise.

- C'est vrai que nos enfants sont toujours apparus comme ça pour me retrouver…Un peu par magie ! déclarais-je, sur un ton railleur.

Avec ce nouvel enfant, nous aurions enfin une chance d'élever un nourrisson dès sa naissance.

Et j'aurais la chance de porter enfin un bébé ainsi que de rajouter du bonheur dans notre vie quotidienne.

_Oui, j'en rêvais._

- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais me…murmurais-je, incertaine.

Regina hocha la tête, ne semblant même pas se soucier du moyen prévu pour concevoir notre troisième enfant.

Cela relèverait certainement de magie, de sorts inoffensifs …

_De quoi prouver encore que Regina était bienveillante à l'égard de tous._

- Si c'est une fille par contre, est-ce qu'on pourrait l'appeler Cora ?

Cette demande me surprenait tant.

- Oh chérie…

- Je sais que Snow va crier au meurtre, mais j'en ai tellement envie.

Regina semblait soudainement déprimée, mais je l'embrassai passionnément pour faire disparaitre toute mélancolie :

- Bien sûr que j'accepte. En espérant que notre fille ne devient pas un monstre avide de…Oh, excuse-moi, c'est plus fort que…

Je me flagellai pour se manque de délicatesse.

- Non, tu as raison. Ma mère n'a jamais été celle que tu seras. Même celle que je suis, mais je l'aimais. Elle a été ma plus grande faiblesse à un moment de ma vie…

- Et maintenant tu…

* * *

Je repris alors la parole, insistant pour qu'Emma arrête de s'en vouloir.

Elle n'y était pour rien dans la mort de ma mère.

Cora avait simplement été rongée par le mal qu'elle avait lancé tout au long de sa vie.

- Maintenant, ma plus grande faiblesse est de te perdre. Dieu que j'aime nos enfants, mais tu symbolise bien plus. Depuis ce moment où tu mangeais du Milka et au moment où tu as fait un enterrement digne des plus grands à ma mère après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait…Tu es un être si pur et si magnifique. Et je t'aimerais toujours pour ses vertus.

Je souria devant les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière d'Emma qui m'indiquait qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

La blonde n'écoutait plus.

- Une vraie marmotte ! lançais-je, en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres que j'aimais tant.

Je souria alors devant les doigts fermement agrippés à ma taille, comme si j'étais sienne.

Ce détail me faisait rire, car Emma Swan finirait par être ma femme et s'appeler Mills.

Oui, le flash que j'avais vu lors de l'enlèvement d'Emma, concernait des noces, les nôtre :

_L'union de deux êtres magiques s'aimant à la folie. _

**_Et à jamais._**

**_FIN._**


End file.
